Kakashi's Seven
by animemaniac27894567
Summary: A rougue mission gone wrong, visits from the Akatsuki, a missing memory, Shinobi turned to S-classed Criminals... All in the life of a Jinchuuriki...
1. Akatsuki's Appearance

Disclaimer

I not own anything Naruto.

* * *

_How we remember, what we remember, and why we remember form the most personal map of our individuality. _

_- Christina Baldwin_

* * *

"This is an S-Ranked mission. The utmost priority." Tsunade said strictly. She sighed when she glanced at the group of pictures on her desk. If she could have chosen anyone in Konoha to attack the Akatsuki, she wouldn't have chosen any of these people. "I will not accept failure." She said turning to face the window again. "There will be no screw ups, no deaths on your part, no accidents, no mistakes."

"But Tsunade-sama," Shizune said quietly. "Naruto's still a genin. He can't take S-Rank's."

"Shizune. I know you don't trust Sakura." Tsunade said slowly. Here, in her office, were the two people she trusted most. Simply put, they hated each other. Shizune didn't trust Sakura and Sakura didn't like that. "This mission means alot to her. Naruto and Sasuke as well."

"But Tsunade-sam-" Shizune started.

"_Shizune_!" Tsunade snapped. "My discission is final!"

"But Ts-"

"Enough! This team has been affected most by the Akatsuki and they are going!"

"Bu-"

"Shizune." Sakura said quietly from behind her. Shizune swivled around.

"What?!" She snapped.

"Your parents. Are they okay?" Sakura asked calmly. "When was the last time you saw them?"

"A few days ago." Shizune answered, she was thrown off guard, she didn't expect that. "Their fine. What do my parents have to do with this?"

"You have dinner with them every wednesday, friday and saturday, correct?" Sakura asked, Shizune just nodded. "Your a lucky one then. The Akatsuki killed me and Naruto's family. They killed Sasuke's family. Do you, or do you not, think we are the most affected?"

"Of course, you are, but-" Shizune started. She gave a helpless look to Tsunade who responded with a shake of her head.

"Then why shouldn't we go?" Sakura asked, retaining her calm demenour. "What do you, or anyone else in Konoha, have that my team doesn't have?"

"It's not what _we _have, it's what _you _have." Shizune snapped. Sakura opened her mouth but Shizune cut her off. "No! It's my turn to talk. You have the Kyuubi. Bringing him to the Akatsuki is more dangerous than leaving him here!"

"Leave him here and the Akatsuki will attack Konoha." Sakura responded logically.

"Tsunade." Shizune muttered, taking a different tactic. "I understand sending Naruto on an ordinary mission. But sending him in direct contact of the people who are trying to kill him..."

"Shizune, we've been over this." Tsunade sighed. "I-"

"Tsunade?" The three turned simotaneously to the Hokage office door. Standing there was the elders of Konoha. "A word, please."

"Sakura. Wait here." Tsunade commanded, standing up with such force her chair shot back and got lodged in the wall. She rushed from the room followed by Shizune.

Sakura calmly sat in one of the chairs in the Hokage office. She glanced around at all the plaques and pictures on the walls. On one wall were the pictures of past Hokage's. Her eyes slowly scanned them in descending order. Fourth, Third, Second, First. The plaques were just certificates that the Hokages of the past had earned. From the Academy or at any thing else ninja related.

After what felt like hours the door slammed open. Sakura gave a jump when the door, like Tsunade's chair, became lodged into the wall. Sakura sat quietly, waiting, watching. Tsunade yanked her chair from the wall and sat on it. She took a few breaths to calm herself. Yelling at Sakura wouldn't help anything.

"They are forbiding Team Kakashi to ambush the Akatsuki." Tsunade said. Her voice was calm but it held a anger quiver.

"What?!" Sakura screamed, jumping from her chair. Her calm demenor was lost. "They can't do that! It's not fair, we... They...But they... It's not fair!" Sakura spluttered.

"I know, Sakura. But as you know the Hokage is just an image and the Elders vote counts for more than my own. Two-to-one." Tsunade sighed.

"But... The Akatsuki. We've fought them more than anyone. That has to count for something." Sakura yelled back.

"I know, Sakura. That's exactly what I said." Tsunade said, anger flickering across her voice. "They don't want to risk the Akatsuki getting the Kyuubi."

"But, they can't. It's not fair." Sakura whined. She fell into the chair behind her and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I tried." Tsunade said sadly.

* * *

"But we fought the Akatsuki more than anyone!" Naruto yelled.

"That has to count for something." Sasuke added.

"That what Tsunade said." Sakura snapped back.

Sasuke was pacing not far away from Naruto and Sakura who were sitting on top of the wooden training logs. Sai watched the three ninjas in front of him.

"But... If I stay here the Akatsuki will attack Konoha." Naruto whined.

_He could hear the demon fox sneering at him from the corners of his mind. Offering to lend him some chakra to destroy those who forbid him from destroying the Akatsuki. As much as he wanted to kill whoever stood in his way he knew he should save his anger for the Akatsuki._

"They know. They said you can go on any mission that has no direct contact with the Akatsuki." Sakura sighed.

_Even after all that had happened earlier that day she felt strangely calm. She had always felt calm and serene at night. Escpecially tonight, the full moon. She glanced at her closest friends. Just that day, they had been in this exact training ground. The only difference was that they had been celebrating then..._

"But the Akatsuki killed our families." Sasuke stated. "Did they take that into account?"

_After everything Itachi, and the Akatsuki in general, had done to him and his friends he was actually debating whether to go with Naruto's idiotic idea of killing the Elders. Weird. But his clan was killed when he was only six. The Akatsuki were at fault. He couldn't help it. They _had _to be destroyed. _Had _to be killed_

"Why don't you just sneak out?" Sai asked.

They responded with a blank look.

"But why don't you just sneak out of Konoha and go to the Akatsuki. Sakura can find out where they are." He said calmly.

The Kyuubi jinchuuriki blinked a few times before responding. "It might actually work." Naruto said.

"Are you crazy?" Sakura and Sasuke asked together.

"There are guards. And _ANBU_!" Sasuke yelled.

"Chances of us making it out without getting caught are less than zero." Sakura added. She gave them a thoughtfull look before a smile crossed her face. "Unless we had a diversion."

* * *

"Why do we have to do this?" Naruto's clone asked.

"So we can leave Konoha." Naruto responded.

"No. He means why do _we_ have to do this?" Another clone asked.

"If we get actual people to help they might tell that it's us leaving and then ANBU would cut us off." Naruto responded again.

"Won't it tip them off that a whole bunch of Naruto's are destroying a wall?" Sai asked nervously.

"Their not actually destroying it." Sakura responded. She grabbed his paint brush from him and swiped it across the wall.

"They just all disappearing and make it look like a breach in security. Most of the guards come over here and-" Sasuke said while swiping his brush along Sakura's line.

"_BANG_!" Naruto yelled. "We sneak out!"

"_Shhhhhh_." Sakura hissed. "Do you want the whole town to know what we're doing?"

"No. But I'd very much like to." The four teenagers swivled around to face a man. A silver haired one at that.

"Kakashi?" Naruto asked weakly.

"We were just..." Sakura said sheepishly.

"This wall is so boring, we were re-painting it." Naruto declared.

"Really? Grafitti, then. You will have to clean off your...um." Kakashi squinted with his one eye at the large black streak that was slowly looking more and more like a dent. "Art?"

"Don't mock my drawing skills." Naruto said seriously.

"Your sneaking out, aren't you?" Kakashi asked calmly.

Naruto scoffed. "How could you suspect such a horrible thing, Sensai?!" Naruto yelled.

"It's true, isn't it?" Kakashi asked Sasuke. The Uchiha prodigy just nodded slowly.

"I'm going to call the ANBU." Their sensai informed them."Before they figure out the north wall is guardless until midnight. But it might take about that long for me to find a reliable person to inform of this." Kakashi paused before adding. "Get out of here."

"Thank you, sensai." Sakura politely bowed before following her friends.

Kakashi grabbed Sai's arm. "Why are you going?"

"To protect their bonds and hopefully make some of my own." Sai said before following the others.

Kakashi sighed, after watching the disappearing backs of his students for a few minutes, and promptly took out Ichi Ichi Paradise.

* * *

"Ano." Naruto said a few miles from Konoha's main gate. The others turned to him. "Shouldn't we set up camp soon? It's almost midnight."

"That's exactly why we have to keep going." Sasuke replied. "Kakashi won't tell until midnight. We have to be as far from Konoha as possible by then."

"But I'm tired." Naruto whined.

"Then go back!" Sasuke snapped. Sakura fell back nervously, the last fight they had like this had gotten violent.

"You didn't have to come, ya know." Sakura stated, watching Sai's reaction from the corner of her eye. "This is a really dangerous mission to come on. We have nothing to lose but you... you still have everything else."

Sai was silent for a moment before falling back. He disappeared from Sakura's view. She sadly watched him go but turned back around to were Naruto and Sasuke were throwing random pebbles and twigs at each other. _'It's for the best. He has a life. We don't have that luxury.'_ Suddenly a large amount of flowers abstructed her view. A bouquet.

"I want to protect the bond you three share. And I hope I can join it as well. But until then I will suffice by protecting it." Sakura turned at Sai's voice. He was giving her a genuine smile and holding a hastily-made bouquet of roses, daisies and other flowers. Sakura smiled back and took the pro-offered flowers.

"I think you joined our 'bond' when you decided to help us, Sai." Sakura said. "Thank you."

Sai smiled at her and they traveled in silence for the remainder of their trip, silently watching Naruto angrily throwing random objects at Sasuke, who was expertly dodging them.

Unknown to them a pair of bright red eyes, accompained by smaller yellow ones, were watching the whole time. The small comas in the red eyes began to spin and merged together to form a black pinwheel in the centre of the red. The small yellow eyes glanced at the red ones and then back at the strange group before them. _'I hope you know what your getting into...'_

* * *

_**NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE **_

_Naruto and Sakura are siblings in this fiction, cause I can't stand NaruSaku, it makes me ill. lmao. ^^_

_**NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE **_

_**Author's Note**_

Hi-ya! This is the first chapie of my newest Naruto fic. So can anyone guess who the red eyes belong to? _HAHAHA _Joking. It's kinda obvious. So as usual R&R. I explain more in the next chapie. I know Sai didn't come until after Sasuke left but I had to have someone here. So, basically, in my fic, Sasuke fought the cursed seal longer than in the anime. He stayed until Sai and Yamato came, and broke down after Sakura left. So, he's with Orochimaru currently, the only difference is that Sai replaced Naruto first, since he was with Jiraiya. Um, and just cause it's relavent to my story later, Naruto lost control _before_ Sasuke left and attack Sakura in four-tails mode. But nothing else in the Shippuuden. So... ya. There will be spoliers later, so if you aren't up to date with the manga then STOP READING NOW! You have been warned.


	2. GoldEyed Monster

Disclaimer

I not own anything Naruto.

* * *

_"I can forgive, but I cannot forget" is only another way of saying, "I will not forgive." Forgiveness ought to be like a canceled note-torn in two and burned up so that it never can be shown against one. _

_- Henry Ward Beecher_

* * *

_'Where am I?'_ Sakura asked herself weakly. A strong sense of nastalgia was over-whelming her. She cupped her mouth in front of large save opening. _"_Hello? Anyone there?"

A low growl emitted from the cave. Sakura's feet started to move deeper into the cave, despite her fear. But the cave was the only source of heat. Outside the cave was like living in a blizzard. She couldn't help but think of the five chakra elements. Wind and Water were outside the cave. The cave _was _earth. The inside was like a green house. It felt heated: Fire.

Trees were stickcing up from almost every possible crack in the rock around her. But still she went on. The growl was getting louder, the farther she went in. A soft breeze was coming from the end of the cave. _'That must be where the heat's coming from. Maybe it's a way out.' _Sakura thought, subconsiously rubbing her arms. She focused her chakra into her feet and ran to the end of the cave. What she saw wasn't a way out.

But what could have been mistaken as a prison. Trees and tree roots were sticking up from the ground and ceiling. Creating almost jail-like bars. Most of the trees around the opening were burnt or destroyed. But the ones blocking the entry way were unharmed. What stood out most was a simple piece of paper a bit above Sakura's eye level. She stood on tip-toes.

"'_Seal_?'" She read. "Why is there a seal here?"

"_**To keep me here." **_A soft voice stated. Sakura jumped and fell onto her back.

"W-Who are you?" Sakura asked, slowly pushing herself up.

"_**My name is not important. But what is important is you. Who are you and why are you in my tree?" **_The voice demanded.

"I... I'm not in a tree. If you tell me about your tree I can help you find it." Sakura offered nervously.

"_**I was sealed when I was in my tree. I can't leave. But maybe you could find it. How far is Kyushu's Volcano**_?" It asked. Sakura gave it a blank stare.

"The Kyushu's Volcano's are in Japan. That's in Human Country. Ninja's aren't aloud." Sakura said.

"_**Who are you, girl**_?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"_**Why are you here**_?"

"To be honest, I'm not even sure where _'here' _is." Sakura stated, flopping onto a large rock. "But you haven't answered my question. Who are you?"

"_**You are mistaken. I have answered your question and I do not like to repeat myself**_." She answered. Sakura saw a flash of white fur behind the tree bars.

"Why are you here? Why can't you get back to your tree?"

"_**This seal is what is keeping me in my place**_."

"I could probably take it off for you, ya know. It's just a seal." Sakura slowly walked closer to the bars, nervously glanceing into the 'cage.' She slid her fingers under the paper, she pulled a little corner off to test it's strength. It came off easily.

"Sakura-Imouto!" A loud voice screamed.

Sakura stopped and turned around. The world around her started spinning and disappeared in a flash of white. The last thing she remembered was a pair of golden eyes shining at her from inside the cage...

* * *

"Sakura-Imouto!" The loud voice screamed again.

"Sakura-san, we must move." Another voice added.

Sakura's eyes opened slowly and she winced at the light. Someone grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. She opened her eyes enough to glare at Naruto who just shrugged in return.

"Let's keep moving." Sasuke muttered from behind them.

* * *

"Well, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked, an evil glint filling his eyes.

"The girl may be usefull." Itachi stated. The Shakringan was spinning in his eye. "I think it's time to test my new techinque."

Kisame didn't respond, just swung his sword in the strange group's direction. A wave of water shot from the tip of the blade, creating a tidal wave effect. Sai was the first to notice. He shot a look behind them and pulled his three compainions high in the tree.

"Sai! What the-" Naruto stopped when he noticed the wave just below them. His face turned immediately pale. "Thanks, Sai."

"Itachi." Sasuke hissed out. He turned to Sai. "I want you to protect Sakura." Sasuke jumped off the branch onto a slightly lower one, to activate his Sharingan.

"I'm with the Teme. Protect her!" Naruto yelled before jumping down with Sasuke. "Where are they?"

"Not sure. One's jumping around but..." Sasuke said, his head was shooting in all directions.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. "But?"

"I think the jumping one is Kisame. Which means the other is Itachi." Sasuke hissed out a few key swears.

"I'll take Kisame." Naruto added. He smirked over at his friend and rival. "Believe it."

* * *

"It's not fair. I want to fight, too!" Sakura yelled. Sai had her pinned to a tree so she wouldn't get into danger. Sai had her hands behind her back with one hand and her face pressed against the tree with the other. "I have just as much right as they do!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san. But Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun don't want you to be in danger." Sai said calmly. "And besid-"

"Sai?" Sakura asked nervously. The grip on her hands lossened and she felt his hands slip off. She spun around and came face to face with another women. Sakura jumped. "Who are you? What did you do to Sai?" On the ground between them, Sai was laying unconsious.

"He was abusing you. I couldn't allow that." The woman stated. Sakura was trying to back away but the tree was in her way. The women had short-cut blue hair and a large flower sticking out the side. Her Akatsuki cloak swinging in the slight breeze. "And I have a question for you."

"What is it?." Sakura asked, fear creeping into her voice.

The women let out a laugh. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you. I was just wondering if you'd like to join us?" She changed her view to the fight below.

"Join the Akatsuki? Why me? What's so special about me?"

"You have medical ninjutsu skills and have control over all five elements. With a little training-"

"I can't even control one element. I'm to busy with medical stuff."

"You didn't know?" The women shot her a look. "Certainly you figured it out by now. You didn't even try to find your Chakra element?"

"I knew I could control lightning. It runs in the family. I didn't even try for the others though." Sakura glanced down at the fight.

It appeared Naruto and Sasuke were winning but, it also appeared Itachi and Kisame were holding back. They were obviously stalling for this woman to finish with whatever she wanted Sakura for.

"So... you want _me_... to join the Akatsuki. "Sakura said quietly. The women nodded. "I'll let you in on a little secret." Sakura said. She cupped her mouth and the women leaned towards her slightly. "Not even if _hell _froze over would I even think of joining you."

The woman stepped back and smirked. "Itachi!"

* * *

_'This fight was getting boring. I could finish him in five seconds if Leader-Sama would allow it. I can tell Itachi-san hates the fact that we have to hold back. I wish Konan would hurry. I don't really get why we need that girl, but I guess with all the injuries we have it would be smart to have a medic around. We can't always have Kakuzu sew us back together._' Kisame thought, easily dodgeing one of Naruto's shadow clones.

Kisame and Itachi turned when Konan yelled. "Itachi!"

A smirk found both faces and Itachi disappeared only to be replaced by Kisame. "Itachi has to step out for a bit. But how about I fight both of you?"

"I can take you on my own." Naruto yelled, cracking his knuckles.

"Where did Itachi go?!" Sasuke screamed.

"He has other business. Now...Where were we?" Kisame smirked. _'I guess the girl hates the Akatsuki more than Leader-sama anticipated.'_

* * *

"What do you want, Konan? I was fighting." Itachi stated. He sent a glance at the cowering pink-haired Kunoichi.

"She isn't cooperating." Konan said with a nod in Sakura's direction. "We'll have to use it."

"_It_?" Sakura asked. "What does _'it' _mean?"

"You'll soon find out." Konan said. Watching Itachi slowly walk towards the girl. His pupils began spinning and started to form a black pinwheel. Sakura immediately sent her gaze to the ground.

Itachi grabbed her chin and angled it so that she was facing him, she shut her eyes the moment he touched her skin. Konan groaned and glared down at the fight below. A smirk found it's way onto her face.

"Does it bug you?" Konan asked, innocently.

"Does what bug me?" Itachi responded, trying to get a way for her to open her eyes.

"Not you! Her!" Konan snapped. "Does it bug you that your friends don't seem to want to help you?"

Sakura didn't respond.

"They're just watching."

"I'm not stupid! They're fighting that fish guy." Sakura shot back.

"What are their names? Sasuke and Naruto? Sasuke and Naruto stopped fighting a while ago." Konan said calmly. Sakura winced slightly.

"The only reason their still here is because your other friend is unconsious up here." Itachi added. "And he'd probably leave to."

"No.... I would...n't do that." A weak voice sounded behind the two Akatsuki. Konan turned around. "Sakura...keep your eyes.... closed."

"Sai?" Sakura asked in surprise. "Stay down! You can't fight them."

"Yes. Listen to your girlfriend." Konan pulled her fist back and dug it into Sai's stomach and he let out a grunt. He flew back, through a few trees and into Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura's eyes flew open to search for her friend but instead found Itachi's '_Sharingan.'_

Sakura winced, expecting the pain of Tsukomi to come, but it never did. Instead she felt a pulling feeling in her head. After a few minutes Itachi smirked.

"I found it."

Sakura winced when a pain shot through her head. A loud scream echoed around the empty forest. Itachi grabbed a small glass container from inside his coat and held it up to Sakura's arm. Slowly it filled with a golden liquid. A liquid so rare only Akatsuki members had seen it before. Liquid Chakra.

Sakura instantly fell to the ground and Itachi caught her around the waist.

* * *

"Kisame! Time to leave!" Itachi shouted from the highest branches. Kisame smirked and disappeared in a swirl of water. He re-appeared with Itachi and Konan.

"See ya, kiddies!" Kisame called down.

* * *

_**Authoresse' Note**_

So... this is the second chapie of my new Naruto series. This is just explaining some stuff and whatever. No there aren't going to be seven demons. This is like a pun on Ocean's thirteen. Jinchuuriki's seven. Cause it's team 7, ja ne? R&R. Just a note for later. This is before Sasuke left. And yeah I know Sai wasn't with them at that time but in this fic he is. They don't know Yamato... yet. And Sasuke might leave in a later chapie. And Sakura has killed Sasori and Deidara lost his arm. So they know Naruto's a jinchuuriki but they don't have Gaara's Bijuu yet. So... yeah. I might have missed a couple things but'll include in in later chapters.


	3. Not Just A Girl

Disclaimer

I not own anything Naruto.

* * *

_One cloud is enough to eclipse all the sun._

_- Thomas Fuller_

"Sakura! Get your lazy ass outta bed, or I'll give your breakfast to the dog, yeah?" Deidara shouted, slamming his fist into the door. A loud groan came from the other side. He could hear the bed sheets ruffling and a thud. "And don't fall out, Yeah?" He chuckled before jogging down the stairs.

Sakura un-tangled herself from the thick sheets, hissing when she heard a ripping noise. She let a growl and the blankets caught fire. But everything else around her seemed untouched. She pulled herself up, using the bed, and sleepily walked over to her dresser, wobbling ever so slightly. She wasn't a morning person. One of the only things she had in common with Deidara and Kisame. They all prefered the night. All the other Akatsuki woke up and left early.

Sakura reached into her drawer pulling out her favourite shirt and a pair of shorts. She slipped into them and darted down the stairs. Half way down, she launched herself onto his back.

"Dei-chan!" She squealed, perposely setting her mouth next to his ear. His right hand instantly shot to his ear to block out the offending noise. Sakura ducked past him, swivling at the bottom of the stairs. "To slow Dei-Chan! I guess I'll have to give your food to the dog."

"Wha-? Sakura!" He shouted, quickly chasing her down the stairs.

Sakura carefully slipped into her seat, between Itachi and Konan. Deidara froze when he saw the look they were giving him. Since Sakura joined them, Konan had become Sakura's older sister and Itachi was her sensai. Both were extremely protective of her. As well as most of the other members. Sakura smirked at Deidara across the table, when he sat down.

"Deidara." Itachi said strictly. "Leave her alone. And Sakura...stop egging him on."

"Aww." Both whined. Before grinning at each other.

"Are we sparing today, Itachi-sensai?" Sakura asked cheerfully, shoveling eggs onto her plate.

Itachi responded by giving a quick inclination of his head. Sakura grinned.

"Are you gonna teach me a new technique?" Itachi sent her a glare. "What? You can't blame me for asking, ne?"

He sighed.

* * *

"Your just swinging randomly. Aim, then shoot." Itachi instructed. He held up his hands, palms facing Sakura. "Again."

Sakura responded by digging her fists into his palms rapidly. She was using all her concentration on not using her chakra. On one of her last punchs he grabbed her fist and spun her into a tree. Sakura's eyes began to blur, but she snapped back to attention when Itachi's voice sounded.

"Your not aiming." He pulled his left index finger to his right hand, pointing on a spot just below the right index finger. "Hit here and your your opponent will lose use of this finger. Here and they will lose control of this finger. Here and-"

"I know!" Sakura shouted, pulling herself out of the tree. "I get it! It's just hard to aim _and _punch!"

"Slow down. It will become second nature." Itachi responded. He showed no sign of her outburst... Or emotions for that matter.

It seemed to be getting warmer than it had been second before. He could almost see the fire appearing around Sakura. A shimmer of golden chakra appeared around her before it turned into flames.

"Control your emotions. They are useless and just get in the way of your goal." Itachi said calmly. He walked forward, and activated his Magekyo Sharingan.

Sakura recoiled back, falling into the tree.

"Fight it." He said, his ever present monotone showed a few signs of urgency. "We will be leaving in exactly one hour. Be prepared. You will only need weapons."

Sakura gave him a blank look until his words sunk in. "I'm going on a mission?" She asked in disbelief.

Itachi nodded before walking away.

Sakura shot back into the mansion, and up the stairs to her room.

* * *

"Tsunade no Baa-chan! Sakura might be alive! We can't abandon her!" Naruto screamed.

"It's been a year Naruto." Tsunade responded.

"She might still be alive!" Sai added.

"No!" Naruto shouted, turning on Sai. The four others in the room seemed taken aback by Naruto's reaction. "She _is _alive. We _will _bring her back!"

"As much as I hate to agree with my students, they do have a point, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said quietly.

"After losing Sasuke you have to think that they'd want to get their whole team together. We are going to find the spy on Orochimaru soon." Yamato added.

"I know all that!" Tsunade shouted, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. "But we can't just send the Kyuubi to the Akatsuki! The last time we tried that, we lost Sakura!"

"But I-" They all froze. In that instant an large amount of chakra had entered Konoha's vacinity.

Tsunade shot out of her chair and towards her window. Everyone in town had felt it. Some stronger ninja were looking in the genral direction of the source, while others were looking around with curious looks or at the hokage tower. One simple thing happened after that.

A chunin class ninja shot threw the Hokage's door and said something thta snapped everyone back into focus.

"Akatsuki!"

* * *

"So... I'm replacing Orochimaru and being partnered with Zetsu?" Sakura asked calmly, slipping into the offered Akatsuki cloak

"Yes." Itachi responded. "Your mission is to invade Konoha and steal the 'Scroll of Sealing.'"

"That has all of Konoha's ultimate techinques, right?" Sakura asked, her attention focused entirely on her cloak.

"Correct." Itachi answered.

"Time to leave." A deep voice said calmly.

**"Is she ready?"** Another asked.

Itachi and Sakura turned. Zetsu was walking towards them, slowly, taking his time. He finally reached them and asked.

"Are you sure she's ready, Itachi? **She's doesn't look much different."** Zetsu said, switching voices.

"I trianed her. That should be good enough for you." Itachi said, spinning around and walking back towards the mansion.

Zetsu looked her up and down before nodding, and gesturing for her to follow. Sakura sighed and jumped onto his back. They morphed into the closest tree. The next thing either of them saw was a large cement gate. They could both sense the tension in the atmosphere.

**"They are prepared. **Does that mean someone tipped them off? **I don't think so. Hide your chakra, girl.**" Zetsu said quietly.

"My name is, Sakura! Not girl!" She snapped, but did as she was told.

**"You will be 'girl' until you earn my respect. **Our respect is hard to earn." Zetsu responded.

Sakura let out a small growl before following him to the gate. She pulled her Akatsuki hat on and her cloak up higher. A sudden chill hit the air. _'Storm clouds? A storms comin'. A big one.' _

* * *

Naruto, Sai, Kakashi and Yamato stood at the gate, with most of Konoha's other forces. Two figures were slowly walking towards the gate. When they finally reached it they stopped just inside. One was Zetsu the other had their hat on, hiding their face.

"**We request the Scroll of Sealing.** Give it to us and we won't hurt your pathetic village." Zetsu called to them.

The hidden one pulled on Zetsu's sleeve and gestured in their general direction. The man nodded and turned his attention back to the leaf ninja.

"Will you hand it over o**r will we have to take it by force**?" Zetsu asked, the Akatsuki beside him giggled.

Kakashi took a step forwards. "We will trade the scroll for one of our ninja you have taken."

Zetsu watched them with cool eyes. A small smirk creeping across his face. "Your ninja?" He asked calmly. "**Are you people blind? **For 'your' ninja...**is in front of you**."

"You're not from Konoha!" Naruto shouted over the general murmur. "We're looking for my sister. My baby sister!"

"**I don't know about your sister, Kyuubi. But Sakura Haruno is in front of you." **Zetsu snapped. He held his hand out, palm out. "Now will you give us the scroll or shall your village be destroyed by 'your ninja.'"

"Sakura!?" Naruto screamed, he jogged a few meters in front of Kakashi. "Sakura, we looked for you everywhere! You're finaly back, right? We can be team 7 again, dattebayo!"

Sakura sighed and pulled her Akatsuki hat off, letting it fall to the ground. She tilted her head to the side and shot Naruto a contemplating look, before turning to Zetsu.

"Ne, Zetsu-sama?" She asked, he glowered at her. But she just grinned in return. "Why is that boy speaking to me? Have I fought him before? He doesn't look familar. But his chakra is strong. Does that mean Itachi-sensai has fought him?"

"You have not fought him, but Itachi has." Zetsu responded. He turned his attention back to the crowd. "**If I give Sakura the option of coming back to your village will you give me the scroll?"**

"Not unless Sakura is safely in our village and in no harm." Kakashi replied, stepping up to Naruto and placing a calming hand on the blond's shoulder.

"I see..."

"Does that mean we fight?" Sakura asked cheerfully. "Cause Itachi taught me an amazing technique. I wanted to show Konan and Leader-Sama first, but you'll do."

"We shall not fight the entire village. **I can't fight and protect you, girl."** Zetsu answered simply.

"I can take care of myself!" Sakura defended herself, swivling so she was facing Zetsu. "I'll show you that I'm more than just a 'girl.'"

"The scroll is in a small room. Near the Hokage tower. The plants will direct you from there." Zetsu said, a smirk gracing his face. "**I will hold these... people back. But you will need to fight the ones along the way**."

A grin spread across her face. Sakura disappeared in a swirl of cheery blossums.

* * *

"So... you've joined them. I had hoped...prayed that you hadn't. But it appears you and me will have a fight. To see who really deserves to be the 'slug sannin."

* * *

Authoresse Note

So? You like? I hope so... It took me forever to write this. I re-wrote it, like, fifty times. My computer kept being a baka and this chapter kept getting deleted. Cause I have all my others saved to a disc. But anyway. I had to have a little 'Naruto's a big brother. *Shriek*!' moment in there. It was short but it'll be explained more in the next chapie. So anyway R&R!


	4. Hostage

Disclaimer

I not own anything Naruto.

* * *

_Pessimism is only the name that men of weak nerves give to wisdom. _

_- Elbert Hubbard_

"If I were a great and powerful scroll, where would I be?" Sakura asked herself in a sing-song voice. A warm grin was spread across her face. A soft humming sound emmiting from the young kunoichi. A voice broke through her thoughts.

"I have to say, Sakura. Out of all the things that could have happened," The voice said calmly. Sakura spun around, her pink hair whiping herself in the face. Standing not far from her was a slightly taller woman. She was wearing a loose green kimono with her blond hair tied back in two pony-tails. Her large breasts seemed to be the only part of this woman that Sakura should fear. "You had to pick the one worse than death."

Sakura responded by taking a cautious step backwards. She carefully reached into her shuriken pouch, pulling a small scroll from it.

"I don't want to fight you." The woman continued. She eyed Sakura's scroll carefully. "And from what I can see, you don't either. Konoha will welcome you back with open arms and we'll forget all this ever happened. That's more than I can say for the Uchiha."

That caught Sakura's attention. "Why would you let _me _join your village and not let Itachi back in?" She asked, dropping the scroll onto the floor and kicking it open.

Tsunade was caught off guard at that. "Itachi? I was taking about your old teammate, Sasuke."

"I recognize the name, but I think it only came up once."

"What? You used to be obsesed with him. Like a... a fangirl."

A small, joking smile spread across Sakura's face. "How can I _'fangirl' _over someone I've never met?"

Tsunade visabally recoiled at that, as if Sakura had physically hit her.

"Do _you _know where the '_Sroll of Sealing' _is?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"What's my name?" Tsunade shot back, anger filling her voice. _'If they erased her memory, I swear...'_

"Huh? Well your the hokage, right? Um... I'm sorry. Konan-chan only ever told me to memorize people's weaknesses and memorize them by that. If I remember correctly, yours is blood, right?"

"I got over that. You knew that."

"You did? Oh! Well, I better put that in the records." Sakura rolled up her scroll, she turned around with her back facing Tsunade. She took a step forward before thinking better of it and turning to face Tsunade. "I don't suppose you'll tell me your new weakness, will you...?...Oh, well. guess not." Sakura turned to walk away.

The young Kunoichi paused as a kunai zipped past her head, skimming her cheek. Sakura froze gently raising her hand and pressing it onto her cheek. She pulled it back, dark red blood soaked the tips of her fingers. She pulled her clenched hand to her side. "That's not a good way to get on my good side... Hokage." Sakura hissed out, venom coating her words.

"Sakura, I will fight you if I have to." Tsunade warned. "And I fight to kill."

In an instant the woman was gone, appearing behind her former apprentice. But instead of her kunai slicing through the girls's arm, like she expected, it hit something harder. A metal clang echoed around the room.

Tsunade's eyes shot from the clashed kunai's to the girls eyes. Instead of the bright cheerfull ones, she was used to, her brown eyes met cold, dull, emotionless green. Sakura put a slight amount of pressure on her kunai, forcing Tsunade to take a step back.

"We were planning to leave you for another day. But if I must..." Sakura's voice trailed off. Both of them used the pressure of their kunai's to jump backwards. When Sakura was at the tip of her flip, she reached down and pulled a handfull of skuriken out and flung them at the older woman. Apparently the Hokage had the same idea. Multiple metal clashes echoed around the hallway.

All of Sakura's kunai's, and Tsunade's, fell to the ground. Harmless.

"And so it begins." Tsunade muttered, launching towards her ex-pupil again.

* * *

"Hey, jerk face! Where'd you put Sakura-imouto?!" Naruto screamed, clapping his fingers together. Five other Naruto's appeared around him. Their voices combineing together.

"Where'd you put my imouto?!"

"Naruto." Kakashi said calmly. All six Naruto's turned towards their sensai. "This man did nothing with Sakura. She left of her own will. Which leaves us with two options... one, she joined the Akatsuk-"

"Skaura would never do that! They kidnapped her remember?!"

"-suki. Option two. They forced her to join. It didn't appear as if she recognized us so its probable they erased her memory." Kakshi finished.

"They _what_?!" Naruto screamed. Without waiting for another word, he charged towards the Akatsuki in front of them.

"Na-ru-to Uzu-maki Barrage!" Naruto screamed, slamming his fists into the man. Suddenly a puff of smoke surrounded Naruto and his clones. Five loud pops came from the cloud before Naruto was flung out.

He easily pushed himself back into a standing position. Letting out a small grunt.

"Replacement jutsu." Naruto said, in response to Kakashi's questioning glance.

"**It appears as if the little Cherry Blossom has found trouble.** Hehe, serves her right." The smoke cleared, Zetsu was standing completely unharmed. "**Don't laugh, Leader-sama will have our head if we leave her. **Not to mention Konan and Itachi."

"Who is your leader?!" Kakashi called out.

"Why would we tell **a nobody like you?**" Zetsu called back. In an instant the Akatsuki was gone. The only sign he had actually been there was the small log on the ground.

* * *

"Listen, Lady. I'll let you live if you just tell me where the scroll is!" Sakura shouted over the settling dirt. "No offense but you don't stand a chance against me."

Tsunade sent her a glare. She held her good hand on top of her leg, blood flowed between her fingers, before her hand started glowing green. Sakura had maintained minimum damage, which Tsunade had barely managed to do. This girl was stronger than when she left, alot stronger. The fight had started with the Hokage trying to find the best way to help Sakura regain her memory, now it was all about survival.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, when Tsunade finished healing. "Wow! You can heal to?" She asked in disbelief. "And I thought I was the only one! There goes my special feeling."

"..." Tsunade didn't respond and flicked a kunai at the pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura snatched it out of mid-air.

"So... I'm gonna take that as a 'I don't know where the scroll is, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you...' right?" Sakura asked cheerfully, a smile flashing across her face.

"I'm glad to see being with the Akatsuki didn't cause you to loose your spark." Tsunade said quietly.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, a soft smile grazing her face. "What are you talking about? I've been with the Akatsuki my whole life."

"Is _that _what they told you?

"Wha...? Listen, Lady, I'm not sure if I look like someone you used to know, but I'm an Akatsuki. I've never been in Konoha." She said nonchalantly. "And as an Akatsuki I have a right to complete my first mission with flying colors."

"What mission would that be?" Tsunade asked, moving her free hand to her ankle. A green mist enveloped her hand and spread to her foot.

"Find the scroll of sealing. Duh!" Sakura glanced around, as if the scroll would magically appear. "Well, whatever. I should look somewhere el-" Sakura broke off, her expression turned slightly dazed.

Tsunade froze along with her student. She took a cautionary step forwards. "Sakura? Are you alright?"

The pink-haired kunoichi turned to her former sensai, she nodded softly. "I have to go." She breathed.

"Wait!" Tsunade called, when Sakura took a step back. The Hokage froze again, when a dark shadow appeared behind her student. It slowly morphed into the green and white form of a known Akatsuki member. Zetsu. "No, wait, Sakura!"

Zetsu grabbed Sakura's arm, and they both morphed into the wall.

* * *

Tsunade observed the small group of ninjas assembled before her. Teams Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy and their teams. With Yamato and Jiraiya hovering around the room, watching the exchange.

Naruto had taken to pacing, after Tsunade told them of her encounter with his sister. He would occasionally send Jiraiya hopefull looks, but each were shut down with a shake of his teachers head. The young jinchuuriki had his hands shoved deep into his pockets, with Sakura and Sasuke's headbands clenched in his fists. He had a pained expression on his face, and every turn he made showed slightly watery eyes. He stopped pacing and spun around, facing the Godaime. "This is crazy! We know where they are, why don't we just go after them?!"

Sai shook his head sadly. "You know why we can't do that, Naruto." He had dark black rings under his eyes, showing the fatigue of his long days. His scroll was layed across his knees, and his hand sped across the page with the paint brush clenched tightly, turning his knuckles white. He stopped painting and sighed, closing the book and setting it aside. After Sasuke and Sakura disappeared, Naruto had made it painfully obvious the only reason he stayed on a team with him was to find his _actual_ teammates, which hit Sai in a way few would understand.

"We understand where your coming from, Naruto." Ino began. Sakura's leave had, perhaps, hit her harder than Naruto himself. The pain of loseing her best friend, after just renewing their friendship, was sure to leave a scar. "But, we can't just jump at this head on."

"What do you know?!" Naruto snapped, glariing daggers at the blond. "How many Akatsuki have you fought?! How many times have you been this close," Naruto held his fingers mere centimeters apart, "to getting you teammates back?!"

"I thought we were talking about Sakura." Shikamaru stated from the corner, coming to Ino's rescue. He leaned back lazily, watching something only known to him.

"As much as I dispise doing this, I agree with Ino." Neji muttered from the corner. He was squashed between Lee and Tenten, who was trying to lean as far away from Gai as possible and, accidentally, into Neji. "We can't rush in to this... Sure, Naruto, you've fought more Akatsuki than us. I'll give you that. But how many of them have you fought alone, did you win or lose? How many have you fought at once, and won?"

"I...well...I..." Naruto stuttered, helplessness evident on his features. He threw his arms up and let out a growl of frustration. "What do you know?!"

"Naruto." Kakashi said quietly, he placed a hand on his students shoulder. Naruto stiffened and turned to the Jounin. "If we rush at this, what do you suppose their reaction will be? They will look for any advantage they can get, and that just happens to be Sakura."

"What?" He asked, quietly. "Sakura wouldn't fight us!"

"I know that. But do you think the Akatsuki will care if they kill her? They'll use her as a hostage, memory or not."

Naruto froze, slowly slumping into the chair next to Sai.

* * *

Authoresse Note

So...ya... I'm thinking of a sequeal, well actually I started that before this and thought i'd be smart to explain a bit about it first, so I started this and hiatus'd the other one. I haven't published it yet, cause I re-read it and it stunk something fierce, so I'm re-writing it. But I'm trying to decided whether ot not to finished this before re-writing the other one.... hmm...desicions, desicions... blah! Tell me what'cha think! R&R!


	5. Bad Day

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

* * *

_There is not enough darkness in all the world to put out the light of even one small candle. _

_- Robert Alden_

Sakura slowly trudged over to Itachi, Kisame, and Konan. She collapsed at their feet, her breath coming out in short gasps and her legs and arms were shaking. Itachi hit the _'stop' _button on the stopwatch. He stared at it for a few seconds and handed it to Konan, who's eyes widened at the time.

"Wow!" Kisame said, leaning over their shoulders to see. "Three minutes and fifeteen seconds. Almost beat Itachi, Sakura. Not anywhere close to Konan or Leader-sama, though."

Sakura sent them a weak smile and laid her cheek on the damp grass. "Cool." She breath. "Can...I...die now... please?"

Kisame laughed and Konan chuckled, she leaned over and helped the younger woman to her feet. "Come on, Sakura, let's get you some rest."

"Sounds...good." Sakura panted out in response, leaning heavily on her tutor.

Kisame waited until the door closed behind them, before turning to Itachi. "She's coming along nicely, but do you really think Konoha is going to allow us to keep her? Having Sakura attack the Hokage like that... it could be considered mocking, or something along those lines."

"You make her sound like a puppy." Itachi stated, following the two female Akatsuki into the building.

"Yeah, and Mommy and Daddy won't let us keep her." Kisame murmured, he jogged after his partner. "How long do you suppose the memory jutsu will last? I mean just forcing her old memories out is one thing, but replaceing them? I don't think anyone's done studies on that kind of jutsu, yet."

Itachi gave a slight inclination of his head. "You're right. They will take us sending Sakura to get the scroll as a taunt and retaliate by attacking. But, Konoha isn't our biggest concern at the moment. The chances of them figuring out her amnesia is high, they won't attack if they think they can get the old Sakura back."

"You're talking about Orochimaru." Kisame stated, glanceing into a room as they passed. Deidara was making small clay animals for Sakura's benefit, Tobi was clapping happily at her side.

Itachi nodded. "He has most likely heard the rumours of a new member and will want to know more."

"And your thinking...?" Kisame asked, his mind wandering slightly.

"I will tell my idea to Konan, if she finds it a wise choice, she will suggest it to Leader-sama." Itachi stated, walking towards a seemingly random door, he let his hand hover above the handle. "It seems to be our only option at the moment."

"Aa." Kisame responded, turning to walk back down the hall. "Little brat's more trouble than she's worth."

* * *

"Come on, Sensai! Why can't I come? I'll be really good, I promise!" Sakura begged, leaning across the table to watch Itachi shove shuriken and kunai's into his pouch. "I won't get in the way, and I'll do whatever you say! It's...it's a...oh what's the word...? Visual aid! It's like a visual aid! I can't become a good ninja without seeing one in action!"

Itachi shook his shuriken pouch, making sure it was secure, and stood up. Sakura froze, waiting for his reaction. He had listened to her complaining for two hours without saying a word, or blasting her through a wall. He slowly walked towards her, stopping when he was directly in front of her and she had to crane her neck to see him.

He leaned forward, so his face was next to her ear. Sakura gasped. "You are _not _coming." He whispered. Itachi straightened up and walked down the hall, it took Sakura a minute to realize he was gone and another to fight the blush that was coming.

"What?! Come on! Why not?! What did I do?!" She yelled, shooting after him.

She followed him down the stairs, through the living room, past a laughing Deidara, and into the training grounds, before he addressed her.

"You're not coming because you already have a mission. With Kisame." Itachi said strictly. "The mission _I_ am going on is top-secret and two is one too many, so he is taking you for your own mission."

"What's the mission? Is it hard? Is it better than the Konoha one? Do I have to fight a delusional Hokage?" Sakura asked rapidly, she paused thoughtfully. "Oh, wait, wait, wait! If your mission wasn't, like, totally stealthy, would I be going alone? _Can_ I go alone? Is...um...Does Leader-Sama know about the mission? No, are you-"

"Sakura!" Itachi snapped, causing Sakura to freeze. "I don't know. I just know you have a mission with Kisame. Ask him."

Itachi disappeared in a swirl of leaves and dust. Sakura covered her eyes, to avoid getting anything in her eyes. She watched the spot with annoyance, she spun around and walked towards the manor. She opened the door and glanced around before rushing to the kitchen.

Kisame was sitting at the farthest chair, scooping eggs onto his plate. He glanced up at her and pulled a plate off the pile, sliding it into the seat next to him. He gestured for her to sit, even slid the chair out for her.

Sakura glanced at the food, eggs, bacon, waffles and pancakes. She grinned.

"What? No french toast?" She asked, a joking tone to her voice.

Kisame raised an eye brow and smirked at the younger girl. He carefully pulled a handfull of bacon onto his plate and threw a few onto Sakura's, she grinned at him and pulled a waffle next to her. They ate in silence for a few minutes, a few loud yelps from Tobi in the other room and a soft explosion, were the only sounds in the Akatsuki manor. Hidan came in, ruffled Sakura's hair, grabbed his food, and left, before Kisame said anything.

"I assume Itachi told you of our mission?" He asked calmly, dumping the scraps in the trash and setting the dishes in the sink.

Sakura copied him and nodded. "He didn't tell me what we were doing. Is it, like, majorly important or whatever? Is it dangerous?" She asked, her former attitude returning.

Kisame sighed. "It _could_ be dangerous. _Could_. Our mission it to travel to earth and rendevous with a former Akatsuki member, we will retrieve his ring and that's that." Kisame said slowly.

"Could be? And, I thought Akatsuki didn't leave unless they died." Sakura muttered.

Kisame nodded and walked out of the room. Deidara was cornering Tobi with his minature spider bombs, he waved when they walked past, but otherwise ignored outside distractions. Kisame held the door open for Sakura.

"Go easy on him, Deidara!" He called back, watching with a bemused expression. "Leader-sama won't be to happy if you kill him already."

They just caught Deidara's grin as the door closed. Kisame walked past the training logs and towards the trees. He turned back to Sakura.

"We let him go." Kisame said quietly. "Orochimaru came to ask Itachi for a favour, and he declined. Orochimaru got mad and left, end of story."

"Oh..." Sakura said quietly, mentally counting the number of weapons she had with her. "What was the favour?" She asked almost absentmindedly.

"It's a long journey. Are you sure you have everything you need?" Kisame asked, readjusting Samehada on his back. "Shuriken? Kunai? Anything?"

Sakura shook her head, storing his reaction away for later, when she could ask Itachi.

* * *

"Three days journey. Do you know how long three days of running high speed is? It's a long time, and I mean I have a lot of chakra and I know how to control it. Not to brag. But _Three Days_!" Sakura yelled, throwing her arms up.

Kisame sent her a dangerous look. "Sakura, I'm warning you." He hissed out, pulling her from the bushes.

In front of them, a large hole in the ground had been transformed into a stair case leading into a dark cavern. It was too neat to be made by a bear, and too crude for humans. Sakura glanced up at her current partner. The only hole she had seen like this was made by a;

"Snake?" She asked calmly, following him down the stairs. He nodded, absentmindely. "You know, if this guy is good enough to escaped the Akatsuki for so long, why do you think he'll just _let_ us in? I mean, from what you said-"

"And I do hope those were good things."

Sakura froze, a low hissing voice sounded behind her. _Directly_ behind her. Kisame turned around calmly, but his hand, which had travelled to the Samehada, was anything _but_ calm. A menacing look flashed across Kisame's face, his hand tightening on the large sword's hilt. Sakura felt the man behind her lean forward, so his face was next to her ear. Her hands began to shake on a kunai she didn't even remember taking out.

"You must be Sakura, it _is_ a pleasure to meet you." His voice had a bitter-sweet tone to it, but it was terrifying. She began to shake even more. "Oh, Kisame. Did you not tell her about me? I am disappointed."

"This is an excersice mission, Itachi felt it was more constructive for her to come with me than to sit and mope all day." Kisame said calmly, he took a threatening step forward. "I am going to have to ask you to back away from our newest member, if you please."

He nodded and took a step back. "Protective of the little girl, Kisame?" He asked in a sickening voice.

Kisame glared at him. "I've taught her everything I know, she is...important to our organization." He responded, grabbing Sakura's shoulder and pulling her towards him. "We are here to retrive you ring."

"I am aware of that." Orochimaru stated, he turned to walk down another path. "Follow me."

Kisame pushed Sakura softly, angling her towards Orochimaru.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha wandered down the halls, partially for a break in scenary, but mostly looking for somebody to fight. He had been itching for a good workout since Kabuto had let it slip that Konoha was coming to get him. It was obvious Orochimaru had ordered him against telling the Uchiha prodigy, but accidents happen. Sasuke let out a growl, the last thing he needed was Naruto and Sakura getting in his way of killing Itachi, yet again. A series of voices caught his attention.

"See? That's what I don't understand." The voice was female, and familiar, but he couldn't place name nor face to her voice. "You were part of a great organization, one of the greatest, and you just...left. I mean, sorry if I'm being rude, but isn't that a little... you know..."

Orochimaru laughed, causing Sasuke to shudder. He hated that laugh. He hated everything _about_ the snake sannin, he would have left sooner.... if not for Itachi.

Sasuke crept towards the doorway, masking his chakra and leaning next to the doorframe. The voices continued, oblivious to the intruder.

"You teach manners in the Akatsuki now, Kisame?" Orochimaru asked, laughing again.

Sasuke froze. _Akatsuki. Kisame? That was Itachi's strange blue partner, right?_ He leaned towards the door ever-so slightly, hoping for a glance. If Itachi was in there, he'd need surprise as an advantage.

"We just want the ring." Kisame stated. "As you see, we have new members and we need all the rings possible."

"Oh? This little girl is an Akatsuki?"

"Seventeen. I'm seventeen. Not little. Teenager." The woman responded again. "And I'm not a full member yet."

He laughed again, Sasuke winced. "Of course, my apologies. It is in my room, but I wonder..." He paused, thoughtfully. "Have we met before, I seem to recognize you?"

"Don't think so." She responded calmly. "I've only left the Akatsuki manor twice, including now."

"Yes, I heard of that. One of the Akatsuki's not so great victories, I'm afraid. But, while I retrive the ring, I wonder if you would like a tour?" He asked, she must have nodded, because Orochimaru continued. "Sasuke-kun, would you give our guest a tour, please?"

Sasuke hesitated, thinking of his chances of claiming he just got there. He pushed away from the wall and walked into the room. Sasuke froze half-way through the door way.

Orochimaru was standing closest to him, facing Kisame, who's hand was resting dangerously on the hilt of his sword. And someone he hadn't seen in years, someone he thought he'd never see again. She had her pink-hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, with a few pieces of her bangs hanging across her forehead, barely concealing her leaf forehead protecter...which had a slash across the middle. She had a long Akatsuki cloak covering her body, with her arms crossed in annoyance.

"Your getting a servant boy to show me around?" She asked, her eye brow raised.

"Sakura." Sasuke murmured, she froze.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, fear flashing across her eyes.

_"Itachi has to step out for a bit. But how about I fight both of you?"_

_"I can take you on my own."_

_"Where did Itachi go?!"_

_"He has other business. Now...Where were we?" _

"Sakura...what are you talking about? You know me." Sasuke stated, he hadn't expected to see Sakura. He had expected to see her when Konoha came, he had expected they had got her back. He hadn't expected her now, though, like this. And he hadn't expected this reaction at her presence, or the anger directed at the Akatsuki for whatever they did to her. He turned to Kisame. "What did you do?"

_"Kisame! Time to leave!" _

_"See ya, kiddies!"_

"Ano...Who is this guy?" Sakura asked, glanceing between Kisame and Orochimaru. She turned back to her former teammate, gauging his threat level.

_"Imouto! Come on, Imouto! Thsi isn't funny!"_

_"Where is she? What did they do with her?!"_

_"I'm sorry. They...she hit me and...he did....something and took Sakura...I'm so, so sorry."_

"Sakura, how can you not remember me? I'm Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Recognition flahsed over her features, she glanced at Kisame, and back at Sasuke. "Uchiha? Does that mean your Itachi's brother?"

Sasuke felt the world snap around him. _Itachi,_ He thought savagly, _Sai said he did something, something like Mangekyo. It could have forced her memories out, shocked her into amnesia. _Sasuke glared at Kisame.

"What did he do to her?" Sasuke growled out, a loud voice screaming in his ears.

_**'Kill him! Let me tear him apart!'**_

"You didn't tell me Itachi had a brother, actually...Itachi didn't tell me Itachi had a brother. Why not?" She whined, turning towards Kisame. "I have a right to know, it's a students job to know this kinda stuff about their sensais!"

"Sensai?!" Sasuke bellowed.

_**'Kill him now.' **_ The voice chuckled. _**'You can use my powers.'**_

Sasuke hissed and spun around. "I'm going to train." He shoved the anger to the back of his mind, saving it for the punching bags. He was _not_ having a good day.

* * *

Authoresse Notes

So...yeah. I _really_ hate doing these Note things... and I'm in a really, really, really, really hyper mood today! Ice cap during lunch and a Cafe Mocha near the end of the day are not a good combo for hyperness, so I'll probably be done the next chapie soon. lmao. R&R!


	6. Hai

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

* * *

_I believe I am in Hell, therefore I am._

_- Arther Rimbaud._

Sasuke stormed down the hallway. Glaring dangerously at anyone who happened to pass by. He could feel her presense behind him, he still knew her chakra pattern from before he left. It had increased dramatically and it was finer than before, but chakra signatures were like finger prints, it was next to impossible to change them.

He walked out into the training ground. Multiple dummies hung from trees and logs spotted the ground, for Taijutsu. A river connected to a fairly large pond, for Chakra practise. And a few prisoners were tied to trees, to practise Genjutsu on. Sasuke usually strayed away from the Genjutsu, some things stuck with him...

Sasuke walked up to a training log and spun around, sending a dangerous Sharingan glare at his former teammate. Sakura didn't seem fazed by it, and tilted her head to the side curiously. He glared at her for a minute before snapping.

"What?!" He yelled, a few people nearby froze and ran inside. Everyone from Sound knew about his temper and knew enough to be afraid. "Why are you following me?!"

"Snake-san told you to show me around." She said plainly, tilting her head the other way, observing his expression. "Their having 'Adult Time' or whatever."

"Well, I'm not showing you anything!" Sasuke snapped, turning to the log and punching it. Hard.

Sakura sighed and walked over to a tree, leaning against it. She watched him curiously for an hour. He hit the log a couple of times before moving to Chakra control, and back to Taijutsu. She glanced around, bored. The trees, the animals, even the grass, nothing escaped her gaze. Sakura turned back to him, when he hit the log.

"You're doing it wrong." She stated, glanceing at him when he stiffened.

He let out a low growl. "And what do _you_ know about Taijutsu?" He asked in a strained voice, resisting the urge to kill one of the prisoners or severly injure them.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked curiously.

He took a deep breath, to calm himself, before answering. "What would make you think that?"

"You seem to be agitated, and your chakra's all out of whack." She said calmly, standing up slowly. She stretched and walked towards him. "I don't remember doing or saying anything rude to you."

"You haven't done anything." He responded. _It's what you didn't do....Remember._

"You should tuck your thumb into your fist, and bend your legs. It helps absorb the shock." She muttered, staring at him.

Sasuke glanced down at his loose fist. He could have sworn he had tucked his thumb it, that was the most rookie mistake. How had forgotten that? Sakura grinned at him and winked.

"More like this, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, watching a small amount of chakra dart to her closed hand. She pulled her fist back and slammed it into the ground. A large crater appeared under her feet. Crevices cracked into view, shooting from her fist. Sakura yanked her fist out of the hole and grinned at him.

_'That amount of chakra....caused this much damage.'_ Sasuke thought mindlessly, staring at the damage. _'What did they do to you, Sakura?'_

A loud voice broke through his thoughts.

"Sakura! We're leaving! Quit showing off!" Kisame's head appeared in the doorway, rolling his eyes.

Sakura grinned at him again. "See ya later, Sasuke-san." She said, turning to leave with Kisame. "I'm coming, Kisame!"

Sasuke's arm darted out, grabbing her's. "Wait. If they do _anything_ to you, come find me." He said, his expression serious. She gave him a strange expression, Sasuke sighed and patted her upper arm. "Be careful, they might be nice to you but they're murderers."

Sakura nodded, her eye brow raised. "I got it, see ya."

She turned and ran towards Kisame. Sasuke sighed and watched her back disappear.

A pain shot through his head, he almost cried out. _**'You like her, brat.'**_ A voice sounded.

"Shut up." He choked out, biting his lip painfully.

_**'I'm surprised you let her go, after what he did to your family...'**_ The term 'he' needed no explanation, and neither was about to give one.

"She's usefull to them, he wouldn't kill her. They would have killed her long ago if they didn't plan to use her for something." Sasuke hissed, glaring when a person's head popped through the entrance. They quickly ducked back down. "They need her for....something."

_**'Aa, but what happens when she's surved her purpose?' **_

"She will have come to her senses by then." Sasuke growled out in response, gripping his head and falling to his knees.

_**'And right into your arms, eh?'**_ The voice faded with a loud laugh echoeing through his mind.

Sasuke growled again, and glared at the large crater Sakura had created. _'What have you gotten yourself into, Sakura?'_

* * *

Sakura followed Kisame into the Akatsuki manor happily, a large grin on her face and a small ring glinting on her pinky finger. She had rolled up her sleeves to make it more obvious to the others. She practically skipped inside, and grinned at Tobi and Deidara when she entered, flopping down next to Konan on their couch.

"Finally a member, yeah?" Deidara asked, watching her.

"Yay! Sakura is a member and Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yelled, throwing his arms up in joy.

Konan smirked at her. "Congratulations, Sakura." She said calmly, watching the youngest members expression.

"Thank you, guys! This is so cool! I'm finally one of you!" She announced, grinning happily.

Kisame sighed and walked out of the room when Tobi started chanting _'Speech, Speech, Speech...' _He slowly walked down the hall, pausing next to the kitchen.

"Your brother was there." He stated calmly, glanceing into the room. He waited for a response, but none came, so he continued. "They both sensed the Mangekyo you used on her. Orochimaru delayed as long as possible, probably seeing if Sasuke would be able to pull them out of her. I think he even concidered it... but the mission was a fairly easy success. A good mission concidering...."

Itachi finally answered. "Aa." He murmured, taking a few steps out of the room. "Sakura is a valuable accet to our organization. You understand why we must keep her with us, if konoha were to discover it...."

Kisame nodded. "What of your brother? Seeing Sakura with an Akatsuki cloak....it seemed to upset him..."

Itachi stepped past his teammate and towards the staircase. "No matter what he says, his teammates lives matter to him. I needed to test that. We may be able to harness their powers in such a fashion... Have you told Leader-Sama of your mission?"

"I was just headed there and figured you would like a direct update." Kisame paused, glancing at his partner, before continueing on down the hallway.

Itachi sighed and stepped towards the living room, before he even enetered, a smaller form crashed into him. He wasn't fazed and just grabbed onto her arms to steady her. Bright green eyes turned to look up into his black ones.

"Ne, ne! Itachi-sensai, guess what!" Sakura yelled happily, a grin spreading across her face rapidly. She held her hand in front of his face. "I'm a _real_ member now! Not just an Akatsuki groupie, anymore! I can actually take _real_ missions! With the _real_ members, not just a stupid retrieval or training missions!" She paused, a thoughtfull expression flickering across her face. "Not that I don't appreciate all the training you guys have given me, or whatever! It's just good to know that I'm actually moving forwards, not standing still or," She shuddered, "Moving backwards...ne?"

Itachi responded with a short. "Hn." And eased past her and towards his room.

"Hey! You could at least be happy for me, Sensai!" Sakura cried, chasing after him. "You're my sensai! Sensai's are supposed to encourage their students! Are you even listening to me?" The few Akatsuki members present (Deidara, Tobi and Konan) shook their head at the sight. "Can't you at least _fake_ happiness? For my sake? C'mon, Sensai! I did a good job! I'm a member, now! You should be happy for me, right? I can't believe that-"

Itachi had paused outside his door, causing Sakura to slam into his back. She stumbled back slightly, and when she righted herself, Itachi was facing her. "You have done well, Sakura." He said shortly, before slipping into his room and closing the door.

Sakura blinked a few times before grinning and running into the next room. "Hey, Deidara, guess what? Sensai just said something nice about me! And you said he had the emotional range of a teaspoon! Ha!"

* * *

Tsunade sighed and massaged her temples lightly. Naruto was pacing again, with both his teammates headbands sticking out of his backpack. Kakashi, Sai and Yamato were standing at attention in front of her desk. Teams Guy, Kurenai and Asuma were standing farther back, but still at attention. Shizune was somewhere behind her taking quick notes of the exchange.

"What you are suggesting is beyond the Laws of Physics. Kakashi." Tsunade told them, pouring sake into the small dish. "Though, judging by the Akatsuki's - and Itachi, in general - known abilites, I wouldn't doubt it isn't within their power to cause amnesia maybe even create new memories. Sakura held no recognitin for any of us during our encounter, amnesia is the safest bet."

"We know that already!" Naruto screamed, his self-restraint finally snapping. "Sakura wouldn't treat us like that unless she couldn't remember us! She's not that kind of person! What we don't know is how to fix it! We don't even know where the Akatsuki are! How the hell are we supposed to help her if we can't find the people who took her?!"

"Naruto," Kakashi said slowly, shaking his head slowly. "Calm d-"

"No! Those murderers took my little sister! My _only_ family! I'm not going to calm down, sensai!" Naruto yelled, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "I'm not going to calm down until she's safe! And now I learn we don't even have a plan to save her?!"

"Naruto!" Tsunade snapped, glaring daggers at the blond ninja. He froze. "Will you shut up? We have a rough plan that has already been set into action. The details need to be hammerd out, but the plan will begin once we find their base. We have multiple scouts searching for it, as well as research teams looking for any idea that might indicated why they would want Sakura. It seems they didn't take her just because of her connections, after all."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked, his anger draining.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "We first thought that they took her because of she was well connected within Konoha. She was on a team with Kakashi the Copy Cat, the Kyuubi and Itachi's younger brother. She was good friends with many of the rising stars and was my apprentice. She knew enough people to make her a likely target, a hostage.... for any normal gangs. The Akatsuki would hold no value for those things, though. Sakura had skills, yes, but none that would appeal to the Akatsuki. Her healing would be an advantage to them, but if that was what they were after they would have taken me or Shizune."

"So.... we can't go after Sakura until we know what they took here for?" Ino asked from the corner, terror filling her face.

Tsunade nodded somberly. _What have you been hiding, Sakura?_

* * *

Kisame opened the door to the Akatsuki Manor and glanced at everyone in turn. Sakura and Tobi were sitting cross-legged on the couch, facing each other, and attempting to arm wrestle on an uneven surface. Deidara was leaning over the back of the couch, watching them, and laughing. Konan was discussing something quietly with Itachi in the corner. Kisame cleared his throat, causing everyone to turn to him.

"I have just received word from one of my sources that Uchiha Sasuke has advanced his power yet again." He paused, watching everyone's reactions. They were mostly confused. "He is stronger than we originally thought. He.....has just killed Orochimaru."

The room's atmosphere tensed visably. Itachi stood up and left the floor immediatley.

"Wait! Hold on! Uchiha Sasuke? That's Itachi's brother, right? How did he managed to kill Snake-san? Snake-san's power was amazing! He was a member of the Akatsuki!" Sakura exclaimed, dropping Tobi's hand and darting into a standing position. "I mean, I know Uchiha's are amazing, but that kid didn't even know how to punch properly!"

Kisame shook his head and started walking after Itachi when he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"My brother's power has grown too much, it is now a threat to our organization." Itachi said simply, tying a shuriken pouch around his leg. "Sakura, Kisame, you two are with me."

"Itachi, he has a small group with him. Three others, I believe. They will not just stand back and wait for you to kill him." Kisame yelled, pulling his sword onto his back and gesturing for Sakura to follow.

"You will distract them, Kisame. Sakura, stay near me and observe." Itachi ordered.

Kisame and Sakura exchanged glances before following him, both checking the amount of weapons they had.

"Hai."

"Hai, sensai."


	7. Brother vs Brother

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

* * *

_Before me things created were none, save things Eternal, and eternal I endure. All hope abandon, ye who enter here._

_-Dante, Inferno_

Itachi stopped at a large stone pillar, he turned back to his two companions. "Stay here and wait for them. Tell him where I am waiting and do what you wish with the others." He gestured for Sakura to follow him as Kisame leaned casually against the pillar, jamming his Samehada into the ground. Sakura jogged past Kisame with a worried expression in his direction, he just shook his head. She fell into step with Itachi and looked up at him with concern.

"Don't you think it'd be easier for Kisame to fight your brother?" Sakura paused, when it was clear Itachi was going to respond she continued. "Not that I don't think you can handle him or anything! It's just that.... he's your brother. Aren't you going to feel bad or hold back or something?"

"He is a threat to the Akatsuki, Sakura. That is all." Itachi said simply, his eyes focused on the large building in front of them.

Sakura frowned but remained quiet after that.

It didn't take them long to reach the giant, wooden front doors. Itachi calmly opened them and stepped inside. The room was large, but falling apart. Chunks of the ceiling were lying on the floor, shattered. The stones of the floor were old and dirty, but were obviously made of marble. Two layer of stone were laid close to the back wall, creating two long steps going from wall-to-wall. A large stone chair was in the middle of the long platform, a large chunk was missing from the top corner.

Itachi made his way along the large room and pointed towards a wall.

"You will be safe there." He said simply, waiting until she was at the wall before he sat in the seat.

"Sensai, what's the plan?" Sakura asked, sliding down the wall so she was sitting on the floor. "What are we-"

"_You_ will stay out of my way, Sakura." He ordered, setting his arms on the stone arm rests. "I will fight my brother and _you_ will not."

"But, sens-"

Itachi held up a hand to silence her and looked at the door. The wooden doors swung open.

Sasuke stepped into the room, a long cloak was tied around his neck and fell to his feet. His sword was strapped around his waist. His Sharingan was locked on his brother

Itachi folded his hands in his lap. "What do you see with your Sharingan?"

Sasuke stopped a few meters from the bottom of the steps. He looked his brother in the eye. Sharingan-to-Sharingan.

"I see you _dead_." He growled out.

Itachi leaned back and closed his eyes. "You see me....dead?"

No one spoke for what felt like eternity, a soft breeze blowing through the old room. When a single leaf between the two brothers, Itachi spoke.

"Well, then...." He paused, suddenly vanishing and appearing behind Sasuke. "Let's see how good your eyesight is."

They both spun around. Itachi pulled out a kunai and swung it towards hisyounger brother. Sasuke lifted his arm and used his wrist to block Itachi's -stopping the kunai from moving any closer. Itachi's Akatsuki cloak flutterered as he pushed past Sasuke's wrist, aiming for his chest. Sasuke's free hand dropped back and twisted around the hilt of his sword. Kunai met Sword with a metallic clanging noise. Sasuke growled, but Itachi remained impassive.

Itachi pushed off the ground and towards his brother, he launched off the ground - his shoe barely clearing the edge of Sasuke's blade - and foot collided with Sasuke's face.

Sasuke let out a yell of pain as he twisted back.

"Kh-" Sasuke dug his foot into the ground to keep from flipping onto his back and darted forward - his sword held to the side - while Itachi was still in the air. He held his sword out like a dagger and shot it towards his brother.

"Sensai, look out!" Sakura screamed, jumping to her feet.

Sasuke's head darted in her direction, giving Itachi enough time to grab the back of Sasuke's black cloack and use that to vault over him. When his feet hit the ground, Itachi used the momentum to throw Sasuke into the ground. Cracks spiderwebbed away from the Uchiha's crater. The force of the impact pushed Itachi away from Sasuke, and he skidded to a stop a few meters away.

Sasuke pulled himself out of the crater, forcing his mind away from Sakura. His hands clapped together. _Ox, Rabbit, Monkey._

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing his left wrist as it was enveloped in blue lightning. The sound - the reason for Chidori's name - of a thousand birds started echoing around the broken room.

Both brothers glared at each other, neither moving.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he dashed forward, pushing off the ground. With his right hand now free, Sasuke grabbed his sword off the ground - mid-run - and slammed his chidori into the ground.

"Chidori Current!" He called, pulling to a stop as numerous electric bolts shot from his hand towards his brother.

Itachi stood where he was, waiting for the last moment before jumping into the air.....and right into Sasuke's trap.

Sasuke launched himself off the ground, all thoughts of Chidori gone. He held his sword out - like a dagger - and plunged it into Itachi's chest, placing his free hand on the back of the hilt to push it in farther.

"Sensai, no!" Sakura screamed again, but she was too frightened too move. Frozen in place.

Blood splattered on the floor, followed immediately by Itachi - with Sasuke kneeling on him to keep the sword in place. Blood soaked through his Akatsuki cloack and around Sasuke's sword, flowing freely down his chest.

"You've gotten....much stronger...." Itachi said quietly, his words slightly choked up.

Sasuke tightened the grip on his sword and pressed down harder. "This is the end, Itachi." He paused, his eyes never moving from Itachi's. "But, before I kill you, I have one last question."

Before Sasuke could ask his question, Itachi's hand reached up, towards Sasuke's face. His index and middle finger were extended above the others. He pointed towards the front of the room. Sasuke's head darted in that direction. Sitting perfectly unharmed was:

"Itachi-sensai!" Sakura cried out happily, a grin spreading across her face.

Itachi ignored her, his eyes focused on Sasuke. Sasuke slowly looked down at the clone below him. It disappeared in a flock of ravens. He used his sword to push himself up.

"Just like last time." Sasuke murmured, his eyes distant as if re-living a horrible memory. "Making crows with your little Genjutsu while saying the exact same line..."

"The end is a long ways off," Itachi told him, folding his hands in his lap again. "But, I'm willing to listen. What do you want to know?"

Sasuke wasted no time. "Have you gone deaf?"

Suddenly, a sword burst from Itachi's chest, dripping with his blood. His eyes widened in shock. Sakura gasped.

Sasuke eyes narrowed from behind the chair, his hands in the exact same position they were in when he stabbed Itachi's clone. His sword had gone straight through the stone and Itachi's heart. The Sasuke in front of him slowly melted away into snakes and they slithered away.

"Genjutsu..." Itachi said quietly, his eyes watching the snakes departure.

"I _said_ 'This is the end,' you murderous, traitorous _Fuck._" Sasuke snarled, his Sharingan spinning. "But, before I kill you, I have one last question...."

_"Go to the Main Hall of the Nankno Shrine... Beneath the 7th Tatami from the bak wall, on the right side, is our Clan's secret meeting place." Itachi said slolwy, his Anbu outfit ruffling in the breeze. "The true purpose of our Clan's eye techniques... and it secrets are recorded there. If you can awaken Mangekyou Sharingan, then there will be three people who can use it, including myself. And, if you do.... only then, my letting you live will have meant something." Itachi let out a bitter laugh._

Sasuke's teeth clenched at the memory. "Now, answer me, unless you want to now what real pain is!"

"You avoided stroking a fatal blow on purpose..." Itachi murmured, his eyes skimming over to Sakura, he shook his head at her - telling her to stay where she was.

"Who is the third Uchiha survivor?" Sasuke demanded, his hand clenching around the hilt of his sword. "The other Sharingan used that you told me about?"

Itachi leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He twisted his head carefully to the side - though the stone was blocking all view of his brother - and opened his eyes. "Why do you want to know about him?"

"Because, he's next on my list after I kill you." Sasuke said simply, his Sharingan spinning. "That's why."

"_You_? Kill _Him_?" Itachi asked, disbelief filling his voice.

"On that night, when you said there was a third person...." Sasuke paused, listening to Itachi's ragged breathing - making sure he was still alive and listening. "I realized that it could only be someone you didn't kill.... which meant that he must've helped you wipe out the rest of the clan." He let out a low growl. "Even you couldn't have killed the Leaf's entire military police force on your own."

A drip of blood trickled down the sides of Itachi's mouth. "So, you've figured it out."

"Who is he?" Sasuke growled menacingly.

Itachi paused, his eyes turning for the back of his chair to the wooden doors. "Uchiha Madara." He paused again, as if reliving some long forgotten memory. One of the Leaf Village's founding fathers... and the first person ever to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Founding father?!" Sasuke screamed, his grip tightening on his sword. "If that's true, then he'd be long dead! Don't fuck around with me!"

"Madara is very much alive." Itachi said, ignoing Sasuke's outburst. "But I can't force you to believe me, that's your choice."

"I've had enough of your bullshit!"

"People live their lives bound by what they accept as true. That's how they define 'reality.' But what does it mean to be 'correct' or 'true?' Merely vague concepts....their 'reality' may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living on their own world, shaped by their beliefs?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Like the way you simply decided that Madara must be dead. Like the way, " Itachi chuckled weakly as if remembering some long-forgotten joke, "you believed I was a kind, caring brother." His head turned in Sakura's direction. "Like you believed you were born into the Akatsuki." Itachi shook his head and turned back to Sasuke.

Confusion flashed over her face as anger swept over Sasuke's.

"I acted like an ideal older brother, to measure your capacity." Itachi said simply, closing his eyes.

"I was so young..." Sasuke growled out, his eyes narrowing considerably. "My only explanation was that was all a horrible nightmare. I wanted to believe it wasn't real, that I was just trapped in someone's cruel Genjutsu." He paused, before exploding. "But it _did_ happen! It was all reality!"

He let out a loud cry of rage and swung his free hand in the opposite direction of Itachi. A wave of lightning smashed into the wall as if he had physically punched it.

"My 'eyes' are wide open now. My sharingan sees right through your Genjutsu!" Sasuke snapped.

Itachi chuckled again. "How familiar, you getting angry and shouting threats at me." He paused thoughtfully. "Still, I supposed they're not just words this time...."

Instead of a wall standing where it had been moments before, the room continued on. The familiar stone steps and the stone chair. Itachi sat in the exact same position.... with an electric bolt drilling a hole next to his head.

The fake chair and Itachi slowly melted away, falling around his sword easily.

"Does that mean you're ready to stop playing around?" Sasuke asked quietly, his sword still in the same place as if it was still lodged in his brothers heart. His chirdori crackled angrily as he stood up.

"... But, I can't help noticing, you still don't have the same eyes as me, Sasuke." Itachi said quietly.

_And when you've obtaiend the same eyes as me, come before me again..._

Sasuke chuckled bitterly. "Then use the Mangekyou Sharingan to try and kill me now!" He paused, a smirk spreading across his face. "Or am I too strong for you to measure your 'capacity' against?"


	8. The Power That Is

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

* * *

_All the world to ashes turning._

_-Abraham Coles_

"The Mangekyou Sharingan has a very unique charecteristic." Itachi informed them, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "From the day you awaken it, your eyes begin a slow descent into darkness. The more you use them, the quicker the process moves."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke snapped.

"The Kaleidoscope will eventually lose its light."

Sasuke and Sakura froze at the exact same moment. She remained against the wall - as were her orders - but Sasuke let out a low growl. "Blindness? So that's the price you pay for gaining control of the nine-tailed demon fox?"

"Well, well." Itachi said, stepping down the stairs. "You actually listened to me and read the tablets in the secret meeting room?"

Sasuke growled again. "Who is Madara?"

Itachi's eyes swirled together, forming a three-pointed star. "A man whose eyes tamed the nine-tails and controlled it like a pet. My accomplice, and my teacher. The only person in history to learn the Sharingan's final secret. An invincible immortal, that's who Uchiha Madara is."

"Uchiha Madara?Learned the 'final' secret of the Mangekyou Sharingan?" Sasuke asked slowly, his eyes widening considerably. "There's more than being able to control the nine-tailed fox?"

"Yes, the last, and most important, piece of the puzzle."

"Most important? What is it?" HE waited a few minutes, when Itachi didn't respond Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Well? Tell me."

Itachi's eyes flickered towards Sakura, Sasuke followed his gaze.

"Sakura, go find Kisame." Itachi ordered her.

Her bright green eyes widened. "What? No way, Sensai! I'm staying here!" She cried indignantly, her fists shaking at her side. "I listened to you and stayed out of your fight, but I'm not leaving, Sensai! I've watched you die _twice _now! How will I know if you actually die next time?!"

Itachi shook his head slowly but didn't push the issue. He turned back to Sasuke, a smug look on his face. "The story is of our clan's history. Long before our time." Itachi paused, glancing between the two of them before continueing. "A story focused on Madar and his brother... His _younger_ brother."

The room started to shift around them and swirled, creating a whirlwing effect. Ins seconds, Sasuke and Sakura were standing on the walkway of an old house. Sakura was about to clamp her hands in the 'tiger' seal, but Sasuke held his hand up to stop her.

"We need to see this." He said simply, placing his hand over her tiger seal. She slowly let her hands fall to her sides.

They started walking down the walk when voices - grunts and yells - were heard ahead. Two young men were fighting. Both had pitch black hair and eyes. Both were wearing black Uchiha-branded outfits. Itachi's voice sounded around them. One had shaggy, spiked hair, while the others fell around his face, loose.

"_The two of them were equals in every way possible and constantly competed to become the stronger one._ _They both awakened their Sharingan. Before long, they were acknowledged as being gifted, even by their fellow clansmen. They continued to refine their abilities. And soon...."_

The view changed too show the two brothers standing on a large rock, their backs were facing a crows of Uchiha who were all bowing to them.

_"Such a feat had never been accompliced by any member of the clan. With their eyes, the brothers took control of the Uchiha, and the elder brother, Madara, became their leader...."_

The scenery around them started to changed again. When it stopped moving, they were standing in the doorway of a simple bedroom. Madara was laying in the bed with his brother bent over him, concern written on his face.

"_But, suddenly, Madara began noticing a strange, frightening abnormality in himself. As I told you before, the more you use these eyes the quicker their descent into an all encompassing darkness. That is the inevitable fate of all who obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan. In exchange for their extra-ordinary power, the user ends up sealing away his own eyes, forever robbing himself of the light."_

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged glances before looking back down at the two brothers. Sakura slowly made her way towards them and knelt opposite the younger brother, besides Madara's head. She looked down at Madara - a contemplating expression on her face - she shook her head.

"He's going blind." Sakura murmured, looking up at the younger brother. She gasped. Neither brother noticed but Sasuke hurried to her side, looking her in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" He demanded, grabbing her shoulders.

Sakura looked up at him and pointed at the younger brother. "H...He looks like you, Sasuke-san."

Before Sasuke could confirm this, Itachi's voice sounded again.

_"Madara did everything he could to free himself from the darkness but hs efforts were all in vain..." _Itachi paused, his voice completely emotionless. _"He fell into despair and finally possessed by the Mangekyou, grasping for a new source of light..."_

A new voice surrounded them. One that was every-so-slightli familiar to Sakura.

"Forgive me."

Madara sat up slowly and reached towards his younger brother - that did look like Sasuke. He pressed his index and middle finger above his brothers left eye and his thumb below, oblivious to the two onlookers. Sasuke - guessing what was about to take place - grabbed Sakura and pulled her into his chest - shielding her from the gore.

_"He plucked both eyes from his younger brothers head."_

Sakura gasped against Sasuke's chest and closed her eyes, pressing her forehead against his shoulder.

_"Light returned to Madara's world, and the darkness never came again."_

The view changed again. A lone figure was standing with the large face of the Shinigami behind him.

_"A permanent Mangekyou Sharingan. By changing hosts, the younger brother's eyes found an inextinguishable light! But that was only half the story. The transplant also gave birth to a completely new eye techniques. Obviously, the 'exchange' could only be done between clansmen. And simply gaining another's eyes didn't equate to gaining this power. Many sacrifices piled up over the course of our clan's history. Now you know why."_

Thousands of scenarios - like the one they had just seen - spun around them. Thousands of other people attempted to transplant another eyes into their own head to gain Madara's powers. Sasuke pulled Sakura closer and narrowed his eyes.

_"This is the final secret behind our eyes. With his instoppable power, Madara easily took control of every shinobi clam the Uchiha encounted. Soon he was praised as the stronger shinobi in the world. An alliance with the Senju clan of the Forest gave birth to a formidable new organization."_

The scene changed - yet again - to the lake Sasuke and Naruto had fought on. The large statues of the First Hokage and another person - one they now recognized as Madara Uchiha.

_"One that would eventually become known as the 'Hidden Leaf. But Madara and the Senju Leader - better known as the First Hokage - began to quarrel over the policies of their new village. Though he lost the battle for control, he remains alive and well, as do his eyes, and their power."_

Sasuke let Sakura slip out of his grip to look around the lake. The lake contorted into pure black. As if someone had turned out the lights on the world. A single, bright red, cloud appeared in front of them. The sign of the Akatsuki.

_"He formed a new organization 'Akatsuki' and hid himself in its shadow. Madara was behind the nine-tails attack on the Leaf Village seventeen years ago. Sadly, he was stopped again. This time by the fourth Hokage."_

Sasuke's eyes widened when Itachi released the Genjutsu. Sakura was only standing a few feet away from the wall now, but still halfway across the room from him.

"Today, Madara is a pathetic shell of his former self. He's no longer worthy of being considered the greatest Uchiha." Itachi paused, holding his hand out and clenching it into a fist. "The only person who can surpass him, surpass the invincible Madara and achieve true immortality, is me." Sasuke's eyes widened. "And now! The time to take my prize and gain greater power than him has finally arrived!"

Sakura stepped towards them. "No way, Sensai! You're not actualy thinking of taking..." Her voice trailed off, un-willing to utter the words. "But, he's your _brother_!"

Itachi ignored her. The Shinigami appeared behind the eldest brother. "You, Sasuke! You will become my new light!"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock of all he had been burdened with. Sakura's scream barely reached him.

"You were my spare!" Itachi announced, holding his hand out. "For decades, the Uchiha killed their friends to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan and killed their siblings to make its power permanent!"

Tentacles flew towards Sasuke and wrapped around him, holding him in place.

"Our clan was forever tainted because they couldn't stop flaunting their power!" Itachi bellowed, watching as another tentacle - a hand shaped one - reached towards Sasuke's face. "Your fate has been drenched in blood since the day you were born an Uchiha."

Itachia's eyes swirled into the shape of Mangekyou. "Now, face me, my little brother!"

Sasuke's eyes closed, when the hand was only a few inches away from his face. "Once I kill you.... I'll be transformed.... I'll be freed from this wretched Clan's destiny!" He let out a low growl and closed his eyes. "Any idea of limits, of 'capacity,' will be shattered forever!"

"You and I are unique, Sasuke, uinque brothers. I exist as the ultimate obstacle that you must strive to overcome. You and I are each other's spare. That is the bond between all Uchiha Brothers."

Sasuke easily released the Genjutsu, pulling his headbanc and cloakc off, throwing them to the ground.

"I take it, you saw my true self clearly." Itachi asked quietly.

"...It was all for this moment, huh?" Sasuke counted easily, his hands falling to his side.

A sharp gasp came from Sakura.

_My name is Uchiha Sasuke... I dislike a ton of stuff, but I don't really like anything. I don't have a 'dream' for the future.... I have an ambition. I will revive my clan... And, without fail, kill a certain man!_

"Finally.... it all ends here...."


	9. My New Light

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

* * *

_If history repeats itself, and the unexpected always happens, how incapable must Man be of learning from experience_

_-George Bernard Shaw_

Sasuke grabbed a handful of kunai and shruiken, tossing them at his brother. Itachi had done the exact same thing. Multiple metallic clangs echoed around them. Not a single weapon made it to their intended targets. A loud screamed followed the metal clangs. Both Uchiha's turned to Sakura. She had fallen to her knees, holding her head in her hands. Itachi let out a vicious growl.

"Damnit." He muttered under his breath. "Stupid techinique doesn't last as long as I had originally thought."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What the hell did you do to her?" He demanded, pulling his sword out and holding it towards his brother angriliy.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with, little brother." Itachi informed him, darting forward.

"Tch." Sasuke growled and launched forward as well. He held his sword out.

Sasuke grabbed Itachi's wrist - the one that held his kunai - as Itachi grabed the wrist that held Sasuke's sword. They pushed as much force as they could into their weapons while keeping a firm grip on the other's wrist. Sakura let out a cry of pain, causing Sasuke to falter. Itachi ducked down - dropping his brothers wrist - and dug his free hand into Sasuke's stomach. The younger Uchiha was launched away and slammed into the wall.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, she darted forwards - same as Itachi.

The Uchiha reached Sasuke before Sakura did, though.

Sasuke's hand lifted from the crater, his fist sparkling with chidori. Itachi grabbed his younger brother's wrist and twisted it above his head. His free hand reached forward, towards Sasuke's eye.

"Sasuke! No!" Sakura screamed, ignoring the splitting pain in her head as she tried to focus her chakra into her feet.

Sasuke let out a cry of pain. Itachi pulled his hand away - covered in blood. Sasuke grabbed at his right eye, blood coated his fingers in seconds. He stared at his hand in disbelief when Itachi's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Now for the other one." His brother said sadistically.

Sakura's next words confused Sasuke beyond imagination.

"Ka! Release!" She cried.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open - both of them, not just one and an empty socket. He raised his hand carefully and felt the spot where a hole should have been. He was standing in the middle of the room, Sakura was a few feet from him with concern written on her face. Not confusion or concern for Itachi. Concern for him. Sasuke.

"Y...You remember me?" He asked slowly, almost unwilling to take his hand away from his eye in case it would just disappear.

She smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah... I guess it wore off or something."

Sasuke nodded lightly and looked over her shoulder at Itachi. "Sakura, there are three people oustide. Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin. I want you to wait with them-"

"What?!" Sakura yelled immediately. "Hey, Sasuke, I didn't listen to your brother when I thought he was my _sensai_! What the hell make you think I'll listen to my _former_ teammate?!"

Sasuke blinked a few times. It wasn't like Sakura to stand up to people like this, not the Sakura he knew.

Sasuke placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and stepped past her. "Stay as far away as possible, then. When I'm finished here I'll take you back to Le-"

"No! I don't _want_ to go back!" Sakura snapped again, glaring daggers at him. "I'm staying with you!"

"I'm just a 'former teammate.'" Sasuke reminded her in annoyance, mentally hoping her old crush hadn't resurface. "Why would you want to stay with me?"

"Because if I stay with you, there's more of a chance I'll run into Akatsuki." She told him angrily. "They owe me an explanation for what they did _and_ for all the years I missed because of their stupid mind games!"

Sasuke forced himself to not to turn to look at her. _You have changed, Sakura. More than anyone will comprehend...._

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned to Itachi when he closed his eyes. They glanced at each other nervously. Itachi's hands were clapping together rapidly, forming a series of handsigns.

"Amaterasu." Sakura said quietly, watching her former sensai's hands.

Sasuke sent her a confused expression so she continued.

"It is said that Amaterasu is the fire from hell which will never disappear until it burns everything in its path." She told him, as if quoting from an old school textbook. She shook her head and looked at him. "An immortal hellfire."

Sasuke nodded his understanding. "Is there anything that will destroy it?"

Sakura let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah, let it destroy its target." She shook her head. "The stupid fire won't go away until it's target - us - is dead."

Sasuke shook his head. "Well, then, I guess we'll just have to prevent it."

He was about to toss shuriken at Itachi - to halt the rapid handsigns - but Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. It was too late.

A small trickle of blood slid down Itachi's cheek, as if it was a tear.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi took a deep breath and held his hand out, as if performing the Grand Fire Ball jutsu. Instead of bright red flames, pitch black soared toward the two former leaf ninjas.

Sasuke swore violently under his breath, grabbing at the power of his cursed seal. The familiar burning sensation spread across his body and pain tore open his back. He spun around and pulled Sakura to his chest, falling to his knees - creating a small target. The large, hand-like wings wrapped around them. He could feel the fire burning his wings. When the fire finally slowed, he opened his eyes - but kept a firm grip on Sakura. He craned his neck around to look at his brother.

A dozen flames were floating in mid-air between the two Uchiha brothers, innocently. As if all they were was decoration. Sakura's voice sounded weakly.

"It burns whatever the eye focuses on... the black flames will converge on exactly that spot. Then, they continue to burn until their target is completely eradicated... even if the target is flame itself." She quoted, lifting her head to look up at Sasuke. Her eyes held nothing but defeat. "We're as good as dead, Sasuke."

Sasuke let out a low growl and fixed his eyes on Itachi. He stood up slowly, leaving Sakura on the ground. He muttered a quick order to stay where she was and turned to face his brother. Itachi's eye - the one with a streak of blood running from it - snapped open, focused entirely on Sasuke. The younger Uchiha bolted to the left, using his large wings to lift off the ground and into the air.

The black darted around Sakura and after Sasuke - just like he planned. In mid-air, he slapped his hands into three hand signs, holding his hand in front of his mouth. A spark snapped inches from his face.

"Katon! Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, a giant fire ball shot from - seemingly - Sasuke's mouth and straight into the dark flames. The dark flames seemed to absorb the red ones and Sasuke's attack disappeared. Itachi closed his Amaterasu, looking at his younger brother with his good eye. He smiled softly as his eyes travelled from Sasuke to Sakura.

"You were usefull to us, Sakura." Itachi told her queitly, a sadistic 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' kind of look. "It was... peaceful, having a student... It will pain me to see you go."

Sakura's eyes widened as Itachi's Amaterasu snapped open.

"Damnit, Itachi!" Sasuke screamed, his wings beating against the air to move faster.

The black flame shot straight towards Sakura, with no more obsticles in its way, the flames seemed faster than before. Sasuke let out a low growl, ready to jump into the line of fire - literally - to save her life.

But, he was surprised. Without hesitating, Sakura clapped her hands together in numerous handsigns. "Storm Style: Wind Barrage Jutsu!" Sakura called, closing her eyes to focus the elemental chakra around her towards Itachi.

Clouds began to form in the sky above them - barely visible through the gap in the ceiling - water began raining down around them as lightning crashed above the building. The wind in the room began picking up, swirling around Itachi as if it had some personal grudge against him. The rapid wind - they all knew - wouldn't stand up to Amaterasu, or even Mangekyou Sharingan. But, it served its original purpose. The wind picked up rain droplets and most of the dust in the room. Itachi's eyes snapped shut to prevent any dust from tainting his Amaterasu. The flames stopped immediately - their target unclear... for the moment. Sasuke's wings flapped harder as he approached the ground, to create a softer landing. Itachi's soft chuckle brought Sasuke from his thoughts.

"It seems you learned more than I originally thought, Sakura." He said with a shake of his head. "It is now obvious to me, that you - as well as Sasuke - are both a threat to this organization."

His Amaterasu snapped open, directed soley at Sakura. The black flames continued their former course. Sasuke let out a growl and darted the last few feet towards Sakura. Before he could reach her, Itachi slammed into him. The black flames created a ring around Sakura, preventing her from helping Sasuke. Itachi slammed Sasuke into the wall, shoving two kunai deep into his palms - pinning them to the wall. He threw four more - two into his lower pant legs and two into the upper part of his sleeves.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, taking a step back so she was in the middle of the circle of fire, as far from the fire as she could get on all sides.

Itachi took a step towards Sasuke, his hand outstrected. Like in the former Genjutsu - Itachi's index and middle finger pressed against Sasuke's eyelid. Itachi's eyes were glazed and distant - as if he was having a hard time focusing on the world around him. Sasuke froze when his brother's hand moved. Itachi's fingers slid down Sasuke's cheek, leaving a trail of blood. The elder Uchiha collasped at his brother's feet. A sickening thud sounded around the room. Sasuke remainded frozen against the wall, staring ahead with unseeing eyes.

Sakura jumped above the fire - now that Itachi wasn't alive to force it after her - and ran towards the two Uchihas. She bent next to Itachi, pressing her fingers against the side of his neck. Tears prickled at her eyes and a lump rose in her throat. Fake or no, the memories of Itachi-'sensai' were still there. She shook her head slightly, forcing the tears back.

When she stood up, Sasuke was already ripping his legs away from the wall, creating a jagged rip under the kness of his pants legs. Sakura leaned forward to pull the kunai out of his palms and forced the healing chakra into her hands. Sasuke used one hand to pull the last two kunai out while she healed the other one. He let his hand drop and she started healing it, as well. When she had finished, he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. Sakura sighed and pulled herself against the wall as well, craning her neck to look up at the rain.

A soft thud sounded close by them, Sakura turned her head to look at the source but Sasuke ignored it.

"Tobi!" Sakure cried in excitement. She jumped to her feet, her smile faltered - the last few moments catching up to her. She shook her head. "I don't even know what's real anymore..."

"I'll tell you what's real." Sasuke snarled, pushing himself away from the wall. His Sharingan swirling angrily at the new Akatsuki - and opponent, in Sasuke's eyes. "What the hell do you want? To avenge _him_?!"

Tobi glanced between the two, as if in confusion. "Now why would I do that? Itachi came here willing to die and ordered a few members not to stop him. I'm not going to go against his last wishes." He said simply, folding his arms in front of his chest. "I am simply here to help."

"Oh, bite me, Tobi! Why should we trust you?!" Sakura demanded, anger flashing across her features. "You've been lying to me from the start! What would honestly make you think that-"

"I know where Uchiha Madara is."

Sasuke and Sakura froze, both of them staring at the masked Akatsuki in disbelief. No one spoke for more than a minute and Tobi rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Take me to him." Sasuke growled out, ignoring Sakura's gasp. "Take her back to Konoha."

"What?!" She screamed, turning on him now. The feeling of a trapped animal suddenly overtaking her. "Are you kidding me, Sasuke?! I told you before! I'm not going back until they give me an explanation, at least!"

"Yes, yes, yes. Sakura has a point, Sasuke. It would be very, very, _very_ dangerous for her to go back to Leaf at the moment." He said cheerfully, spinning on his heel and walking away from them. "Her memories are conflicted. If they're left like this, some of the memories might be pushed out of her mind forever. And it's impossible to tell if the real or fake ones will be destroyed. It might even be a mixture. Not to mention she might be executed for joining the Akatsuki. You're both S-ranked criminals, you know. You're a horrible friend for even _suggesting_ such a thing, Sasuke!"

Sakura shook her head slowly and jogged after Tobi, leaving a shocked Sasuke behind her.

"Alright, why don't I start by introducing myself?" Tobi reached forward and grabbed his mask, slowly pulling it to the side. "Much like yourself, I am a living breathing Uchiha." The mask was far enough away from his eye that they could see the three comas of the Sharingan.

* * *

Authoress Note

Okay, I don't really do these much anymore (cause it sucks) but I figured this chap deserved some explanation. The title (first off) is basically the same title as in one of the fights with Itachi. Except in the manga it meant that Itachi taking Sasuke's eyes would give him new light, in _my_ fanfiction it means that Sasuke has another reason to live: Sakura (even if he's too dense to realize it yet). Yeah, I know, it's pretty emotional, but whatever! So.... I re-read the Sasuke-Itachi fight a few times and decided not to copy the entire thing word for word. For one thing, Sakura was in this fight (for my fic, anyway) so I had to add some lines for her. Second, it would take too friggin long and I have other ideas (even if it doesn't seem like it at times. lolz). So....yeah. I guess that's it.


	10. Catra

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

* * *

Note: If you want to know what Tobi said read the manga, I'm tired of coping word-for-word! lolz XD BTW, Sasuke doesn't join Akatsuki in this story. cause that'd suck crap. ^^ On with the story!

* * *

_It is a mistake to try and look too far ahead. The chain of destony can only be grasped one link at a time._

_-Sir Winston Churchill_

Sakura glanced up at Sasuke and then looked back ahead, a frown falling onto her face. "Do you even know where we're going?"

Sasuke ignored her - like he had the five other times she asked that question. Sakura's frown deepened and she glanced at the barely visable sun. The trees around them were casting long shadows and a stream somewhere nearby was the only sound - beside the ever-so-slight sound of their footfalls. She groaned loudly and threw her arms up.

"C'mon, Sasuke! Quite being such a freak! We've been walking all day, to who knows where! _You_ haven't said a word and I have no idea where we are!" She cried, watching his reaction....

Or - more presicely - the _lack_ of a reaction.

Sasuke completely ignored her outburst, stopping where he was to wait for her to catch up. She did so angrily, with her hand crossed firmly in front of her chest. He sighed and turned to her.

"Are you done?"

She frowned again but nodded. "Yeah, I'm done." A sigh escaped her throat. "I just don't appreciate being kept out of the loop. Like the one time when D-" Sakura's voice broke off and she forced herself to keep her gaze looked directly in front of them.

It was Sasuke's turn to frown. "What?" He asked quietly, staring at her. She didn't respond. Sasuke stopped and grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to look at him. "What were you going to say?"

"Like the one time Deidara got me, him and Tobi lost in a forest for a week because he 'knew where he was going.'" Sakura finished, moving her head away from Sasuke so she didn't have to look at him.

Sasuke sighed and dropped his arms, he glanced at the sun then at their surroundings. "We should make camp, it's almost dark out."

Moments later, they had found a small clearing. Sasuke had grabbed a pile of wood on their way towards it - for a fire - and was arranging them in a fairly neat pile. Sakura was sitting on the lowest branch of a nearby tree watching him curiously. After a few minutes of swearing, the logs burst into flames. Sakura sighed again and jumped down, scooting closer to the warmth. Sasuke held his hands up to the fire. They were both quiet, trapped in their own thoughts. Sakura was the first to break it.

"Ne, Sasuke?" She waited until he looked over the fire at her before continueing. "Do you think I'll always remember the Akatsuki stuff? Like, make references to something that happened there, that no one else will understand...?"

Sasuke sighed and shrugged. "I have no idea, Sakura. It's probable that you will always remember what went on with the Akatsuki, and anything that happened will always stick with you. There's alot of ways you could erase those memories, throw them aside. I'm pretty sure that's the primary focus of Ino's jutsu. Her father could probably take all those memories away forever...." Sasuke's voice trailed off and he looked up at her. "But - and I'm not sure if this is the same thing or not - I'd never get rid of anything I saw when I was with Orochimaru. Not because I want to, of course. Just because people's memories are the only things that make them unique. Um.... I'm not really sure how to explain it, but.... I guess it's the whole nature-vs-nuture debate, right? Like, if two twins - identical in every way - were separated at birth - one to a rich family and the other to a poor - they'd be shaped that way. One of the families could have pampered and spoiled their twin, while the other family taught their twin important life values and how to become a good person. The twins wouldn't be the same even though they used to be.

"Without the memories I have now, I wouldn't be the same Sasuke Uchiha. Even though I hate him sometimes, it's still who I am." Sasuke concluded, glancing up at Sakura in confusion. "Did I answer your question?"

"That and more." Sakura grinned, winking at him over the fire. "You know, I've never heard you talk that much before. This kinda topic must be really important to you."

Sasuke's face grew slightly warm, he turned his head away from her and laid down on the grass "Get some rest, Sakura." He ordered her, turning so his back was to the fire - and her.

"Yeah, yeah." She said calmly.

They laid where they were for a while, neither speaking. Both froze at the exact same moment. Sasuke was the one to breath the silence this time.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah."

Without exchanging more words than that, both shinobi launched out of their places...just as two dozen kunai and shuriken hit the ground where they had been moments before.

"Water style: Water blast jutsu!" Sakura called, holding her hand in the direction of the fire.

In seconds, the clearing was shrouded in pure darkness. The birds and wildlife had all run into their burrows. Not a sound was heard. Sasuke carefully reached behind him and pulled his sword out - with the sheath still on, in fear of the sound. Sakura copied him and grabbed a small kunai. They both closed their eyes, listening for any sign of movement or life.

"You two are wanted, S-classed criminals of the fire country. Give up now. You are surrouned by a hundred well-armed ANBU black ops." A loud voice called, echoing around the valley enough that it made it impossible to find the source.

"Oh, yeah?" Sakura responded, causing Sasuke to swear under his breath. "Well, I'd like to see these 'ANBU Black Ops!' You see, I'm kind of a fan! I'd love to meet one in person!"

"What the hell are you doing, Sakura?" Sasuke hissed at her, his hands twitching to perform the handsigns for Chidori.

She lowered her voice so it was barely a whisper, moving backwards so she was back-to-back with him. "ANBU wouldn't anounce themselves like that, Sasuke. If it _was_ ANBU they'd wait for us to fall asleep and then capture us." She giggled lightly. "We're S-ranked criminals, they'd know enough to be scared of us and be extra cautious, right?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You've grown up, Sakura." He said simply, taking his blade out of the sheath.

"I could say the same about you." She shot back. "But, you're right, I'm not the same little fangirl that I used to be, Sasuke-_kun_. How about I give you a private show, ne?"

Sasuke laughed. "Who ever gets the most down?" He countered easily, a smirk crossing his face.

"No deaths."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Within the hour, numerous villagers were tied to the trees around the clearing. Sakura was sitting in the largest trees, lowest branch, watching the rising sun. They had figured out early that these people had little to no training. In anything. A few had been working out and maybe knew some fighting - maybe from a bar brawl - but they were nothing compared to these two 'S-class criminals.' Sasuke shoved his sword deep into the ground and leaned over the man who was obviously in charge.

"Who the hell are you and why did you attack us?" He demanded, forcing as much murderous intent into his voice as possible - without actually thinking of killing him.

"I have no reason to introduce myself to _scum_ like you!" The man snapped, spitting at Sasuke's feet. "You two betrayed the fire country and must be punished!"

Sakura blinked a few times and jumped next to Sasuke. "Oh! I think I get it!" She said happily, as if she had just figured out the last answer to a game show. "You're only in it for the money, right? Geez, there goes the last bit of respect I had for you."

The man seemed slightly nervous at that. "W-why should I care what you think?! My village is a poor one, it's noble of me to try and save it!"

"By killing off ninjas?" She asked in disbelief. "Listen, buddy, no matter what world you live in, killing is wrong. I was part of _Akatsuki_ and I've never even thought of killing anybody. It makes me sick just thinking of it, ne, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded calmly, standing up and pulling his sword out of the ground. He made sure to move it close enough to the people that they'd be scared. He shoved it back into its sheath. "Even though you all tried to kill us, I will spare your life." He paused, turning back to look at them. "But, if I had my way, you'd all be floating in a river somewhere. You all owe your lives to this 'S-class criminal.'" He told them, gesturing at Sakura.

Sasuke placed a hand on her back and directed her back towards the main road. When they were far enough away from the villagers, she turned back to him.

"Sasuke, would you actually have killed them?" She asked, looking at him in slight fear.

He sighed and shook his head. "Probably not, no. But, I just figured I'd give them something to tell the Hokage. The reward is for any information on us. They'll tell your friends in Konoha." He said, quietly. "I just think that you'd prefer it if they told Tsunade that you were still kind-hearted."

Sakura stopped walking in shock, staring after him. After a few minutes she shook her head and jogged after him.

* * *

Sakura glanced up at Sasuke and then looked back ahead, a frown falling onto her face. "Do you even know where we're going?" She paused, looking up at the sun. "Or are we just gonna walk around until we run into your frie-"

"Allies." Sasuke interupted her.

Her frown deepened. "What? Are you too important for such a menial thing as friends now?" She clasped her hands behind her back. "Geez, Sasuke, what happened to you anyway?"

"I could say the same thing about you." He shot back calmly, his eyes focused on the road ahead of them.

"Again, do you even know where we're going?" She sighed, following his gaze down the road.

"If we stay in this direction, Karin will find us." Sasuke said, his voice a monolougue.

"Who?" Sakura asked in confusion, looking up at him. He didn't answer.

Moments later a loud voice caught their attention. Three figures were standing at the end of the road. One - the smallest one - was rushing towards them waving her arms. Another was slowly walking towards them while another was attempting to race the woman.

"Is that girl the Karin you were talking about?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to look up at Sasuke. He nodded.

"Sasuke!" Karin called, rushing towards them. She froze in her tracks when she noticed Sakura. Her face contorted angrily. "Who's she? What the hell is she doing with you, Sasuke?!"

Sakura blinked a few times before smiling. "I'm sorry, my name's Sakura. Pleasure to meet you."

Karin frowned, looking back to Sasuke. "What's she doing here?"

"Sakura will be joining us for a while, she has business to attend to with people we will inevitably cross." Sasuke said simply, walking in the same direction they had been going.

"Is - Sakura, right? - joining us like Karin joined us? Or is she actually going to stop half-way to our location?" A man with bright purple eyes and short light blue hair asked. He grinned at Sakura, showing shapr pointed teeth. "My name's Suigetsu."

Sakura grinned and shook hands with him, gesturing at his sword with her free hand. "That's Zabuza's sword, right?"

"Yeah!" Suigetsu said happily. "Did you know him?"

"uh...." Sakura murmured, blinking a few times. "Not really, I watched him fight my sensai while Haku beat-up Naruto and this guy." She gestured at Sasuke.

"'Beat-up?'" Karin echoed. "Yeah right! There's no way anyone would beat up, Sasuke! He's way to powerful!"

"He wasn't this strong when we were kids. No one's really all that powerful when their younger." Sakura said conversationally, grinning at the last figure when he approached them. "Hi! My name's Sakura. I'm gonna be travelling with you all for a while."

"Jugo." He greeted simply, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"How do you two know each other?!" Karin demanded, looking between the two.

"We were in the same team when we lived in Konoha." Sakura said simply, jogging after Sasuke. "Ne, Sasuke. When we were kids, was I as annoying as her?"

Sasuke smirked, but otherwise ignored her question.

"Annoying?!" Karin repeated, glaring daggers at Sakura. "You know, girly, you're chakra really annoys me..."

"Hey, congrats, Sakura!" Suigetsu cheered, slinging an arm around her shoulder playfully. "My chakra annoys her, too!"

Sakura grinned happily, before turning back to Karin in confusion. "Hey, how does someone's _chakra _annoy you?" She paused thoughtfully. "I mean, I get it if someone's _catra_ annoyed you, but _chakra_?"

"What the hell is Catra?" Karin asked, obviously questioning Sakura's sanity.

The pink-haired kunoichi shurgged in response. "Didn't you know? Only _real_ ninja say Catra.".


	11. Battle's Galore

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

* * *

_Don't sacrifice your political convinctions for the convenience of the hour._

_-Edward M. Kennedy_

The small group carefully walked down the old dirt path. Weeds and grass had grown up - from lack of use - and the only sign of life they had seen were the few birds or a squirrel or two. The only indication they actually knew the others were there was the occasionaly complaint from Suigetsu or the angry glare from Karin - directed at Sakura or Suigetsu. Sasuke, Sakura and Jugo gave absolutely no indication of those around them.

"So, Sakura." Suigetsu asked after half an hour of silence, he clasped his hands behind his head. "Surely, you must have left some boyfriend back in Konoha?"

Sakura sighed - slightly annoyed at being forced out of her thoughts. "Nope, no boyfriend."

Suigetsu frowned. "Really? Wow. Because unlike _some_ people," He stared pointedly at Karin, "You have the potential to get a boyfriend. You must have gotten a few offers."

"Um.... No.... not really." She responded, shaking her head slightly.

"Lee pledging his undying love to you isn't enough of an offer?" Sasuke asked, his eyes never moving from the road.

"Oh, yeah! That was weird. Those sounds people really freaked me out." She faked a shudder. "But, I'm pretty sure I gave them new meaning for the phrase 'Bite Me,' ne?"

"You _bit_ a guy?" Suigetsu asked in disbelief, looking between Sasuke and Sakura. "Why? What did he do?"

"He was beat-up Lee and was gonna kill my teammates. I couldn't let him do that." She said simply.

"So, she cut her hair and bit him." Sasuke finished.

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura responded airily, with a wave of her hand.

Suigetsu glanced between the two of them a few times. "Did you two used to go out or something?"

Sakura laughed happily. "No, but not for lack of trying, of course. Pretty much every girl in Konoha wanted to be his girlfriend. Me included. But, as you can see, it was just a phase. I grew out of it." She clasped her hands behind her back and winked at Karin. "I'm sure you'll will in time, as we-"

The other four froze when Sakura's voice cut off. Sasuke turned around - prepared to yell at Karin for attacking Sakura - but paused. Sakura wasn't getting mauled by Karin - like he imagined - but was looking off into the woods. Suigetsu followed her gaze in confusion. Karin had her eyes closed and was searching for any signs of chakra. Jugo and Sasuke watched her expectantly. When her eyes opened she shook her head.

"What did you see, Sakura?" Jugo asked quietly, looking at her with concern written across his face.

Without answering, Sakura whipped out a kunai and swipped it in front of her. They originally thought it was just a bug or something, but a metallic clang sounded when the kunai was directly in front of her. Someone elses kunai smashed against the ground at her feet. She had deflected something that no one else had sensed. A soft repeated noise echoed back to them. Clapping. Someone was clapping.

"Very nice, Sakura." A voice said easily. Sakura stiffened. "Just something I would expect of Itachi's pupil, yeah?"

Sasuke let out a low growl when the voice came into view. Two men were standing just in their line of sight. The taller one had long blond hair, with a bang covering his left eye and some of the rest pulled into a ponytail. A headband was just visable under his hair - the village symbol hidden. The second man was slumped over, he had a large wooden scorpion tail behind him. His nose and mouth were covered with a simple cloth and his head covered with a large hat. Both were clothed in Akatsuki cloaks.

Sakura nodded at each of them. "Sasori. Deidara." She paused, glancing at the four people around her before looking back to them. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Language, Sakura. Surely Konan taught you better than that?" Deidara responded, waving his hand airily. He grinned at her. "We didn't believe Tobi when he told us you remembered everything. It seemed impossible to us that Itachi's jutsu would fail. But, I guess he was the only thing keeping it active, yeah? His death must have de-activated it or something."

Sasori shook his head. "We need your ring back, Sakura."

"You want it back?" She asked, faking confusion. "Well, then, I'll tell you where to find it." She gestured at Deidara. "Up your butt and to the right."

Deidara laughed. "Geez, kid, didn't I teach you that?" She just smiled in response. "Man, talk about coming back to bit you in the ass, yeah?"

"Wait!" Suigetsu called, turning to Sakura. "You were part of Akatsuki?!" She nodded. "What the hell? Why didn't you tell us?"

"It's none of your business what I do with my time." Sakura responded simply, turning back to the two men in front of her. "Now, these four have absolutely nothing to do with this, leave them be. I will come with you _and_ give you the ring if you take me to Konan and Leader-sama."

"Not happening, kiddo, yeah?" Deidara told her calmly, shaking his hand.

"Then we have nothing to discuss." Sakura said coldly, turning herself to keep walking down the path. "I'll be taking your oh-so-precious ring with me!"

"I apologize for this, Sakura, I never figure you'd be at the point of my art, yeah?"

Sakura spun around quickly, all but tackling her four allies to the ground. "Earth style: Burior jutsu!" The ground beneath them fell away instantly and they all slid into a large hole that was covered by dirt, leaving them stuck in a small hole underground. Sakura kept her eyes closed, with the handseal of Ox held in front of her.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Karin snarled, glaing angrily at the pink-haired kuniochi. "Just give them the damn ring so we can leave!"

"They won't just let us leave, Karin." Sakura snapped, her eyes remaining closed. "Now, will you shut up, I have to focus."

"No, I will not-"

"Karin." Sasuke's voice wasn't loud - not a yell - but his tone stopped her cold. "Leave Sakura alone, she just saved our lives."

Suigetsu leaned against the dirt wall, observing Sakura curiously. "So, you're earth-natured?"

"Lightning." Was her quick response.

Sasuke frowned. "I saw you use Wind, Water and Lightning before." He stated.

"Uh-huh." Annoyance was flickering across her tone.

"That's impossible!" Karin snapped, glad to have found something to yell at her about. "The most anyone has is three! You can't do four. No one's that powerful."

"I know that no one can do four elements."

It was Jugo's turn to ask. "Then how did you-"

"I said no one controls four. I don't. I control five."

The other four froze, staring at her in disbelief. They were quiet for a few minutes. Sakura sighed and let her hand seal fall away.

"They're not leaving. We're probably going to have to fight. Can you heal, Karin?" The kuniochi in question shook her head. "Damn, well, then you're just gonna have to stand back quietly, then. Suigetsu, you're with me. Jugo, Sasuke, I want you two to distract Deidara until I'm done with Sasori. Then we can-"

"What the hell thinks we'll listen to you?" Karin demanded. Instead of standing against her - this time - Jugo and Suigetsu nodded. "Sasuke's our boss, not you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, turning to Sasuke. "Fine them, Bossman, what's the plan?"

"We will go with those teams, but we will have destroyed the blond before you are done with yours, Sakura." Sasuke said simply, he turned to Karin. "We will all give you the healing supplies we have and - if anyone is injured - you will fix them up. This shouldn't take too long."

Sakura sighed and shook her head lightly. "'S your life." She said simply, lifting her hands up. The ground they were standing on slowly rose with the ceiling sinking away from them. In a few moments, they were once again at ground level.

Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin quietly crept away from the re-filled hole they had just come out of. Sakura disappeared in a flash of leaves and cherry blossem petals. She re-appeared next to Sasuke and Jugo seconds later.

"Deidara and Sasori have split up. Deidara went that way, Sasori that way." She pointed in opposite directions.

Sasuke nodded. "Suigetsu, Sakura knows more about these people than you do, she's in charge." He turned towards the direction Sakura pointed. "C'mon, Jugo, you're with me."

"Hey!" Sakura snapped, grabbing his arm and yanking him back. "You forgot something, idiot. A good ninja is supposed to ask what his strengths and weaknesses are, ne?"

"I don't need such an advantage." Sasuke responded easily, yanking his arm out of her grip but turning to her anyway.

"Deidara uses clay as a weapon. He molds it into small creatures that explode when he wants them to. He molds the clay with his chakra in his palms then shapes them. If you see his hands moving, run." She said, glancing around a few times.

"What do you mean by 'in his palms,' Sakura?" Jugu asked.

She laughed lightly. "You'll see." Sakura turned to Suigetsu. "C'mon, Suigetsu. You ready?"

"I was born ready." He shot back easily.

"Good. See you three when this is over!" She called to Sasuke, Jugo and Karin over her shoulder.

Suigetsu fell into step with Sakura when the other three were out of their view."Should I know anything about him before we go into this?"

"Probably." Sakura responded. Suigetsu waited for her to explain.

She didn't.

"Well? What do you know about him?"

"Absolutely nothing."

* * *

Sasuke ducked behind a tree, pulling his sword out. Jugo was a bit farther back than him, activating his curse seal. The tall blond Akatsuki - Deidara, Sakura had called him - was floating - in the middle of a chasm - on a large white, clay bird.

A ready-made claybomb.

Sasuke hadn't bothered to tell Jugo of a strategy, he hadn't figured he needed it. Attack first had always worked with him before, it should work now. With a quick glance at Jugo's progress, Sasuke nodded and launched himself off the edge of the cliff. His chidori sword held high above his head. When he was halfway to the Akatsuki, his curse seal flashed into life and spread across his body. The large hand-like wings on his back propelled him towards Deidara. He let out a gutteral roar and sliced the blade towards Deidara. It missed by mere inches, the clay bird had pushed him away at the last second.

"A friend of Sakura's, yeah?" Deidara asked, more to himself than to Sasuke. "Ah, Itachi's brother. Should be fun, yeah?"

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed, darting forward and slashing his sword again.

* * *

Sakura and Suigetsu stood opposite Sasori. None of them moved - they barely breathed - all three waiting for the one opposite them to make the first move.

"Well, Sakura, it looks like it will end here." Sasori said conversationally, his tail swishing back and forth slowly.

"Yeah." She agreed quietly. "No matter what happens, it'll all end here."

Suigetsu shook his head. "And, I can promise you both, it'll end in a good way." He paused, lifting his sword off his back. "For us."

"Took the words straight out of my mouth, Suigetsu." Sakura told him, a confident smile stretching across her face. She pulled a simple kunai out of her pocket. "I'm sorry for this, Sasori. But, this is life, this kinda stuff happens."

Suigetsu nodded in agreement. "Yeah, shit happens." He held Zabuza'a sword out towards Sasori. "I'm sick of talking! Let's get this party started!"

Sakura let out a whoop out laughter and both ninja charged towards the Akatsuki.

"Watch out for his tail, Suigetsu!" Sakura called to him.

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

* * *

Karin glanced to the left and right, she could make out both battle from her posistion. Sasuke was already fighting Deidara above a small river, with Jugo transforming in the safety of the trees. At first glance, it appeared Sasuke was winning, but her power let her see that Deidara was just holding back - probably waiting for Jugo. Sakura and Suigetsu had both started attacking Sasori, but his large tail was keeping them away from him. Sasori was holding back, as well.

All-in-all, it didn't look good for them.

One, partially blind Akatsuki member almost killed Sasuke _and_ Sakura together. Two fully capable Akatsuki members would - probably - destroy these two teams. Jugo and Suigetsu were nothing compared to the other two - not that Karin would tell Sakura that.

This fight could go either way.

Karin sighed and leaned against a large oak tree, getting comfortable.

She was in for a long stay.


	12. Tag Team S

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

* * *

_He who has a thousand friends has not a friend to spare,_

_And he who has one enemy will meet him everywhere._

_-Ali ibn-Abi-Talib_

Suigetsu swung Zabuza's Sword, shoving all his strength into the weapon. It clanged harmlessly against the tail, the point curving around to aim for him. He let out a ferral growl and jumped over it, using his sword as a shield when it came back for him again. He used the force of the blow to land next to Sakura.

"Damnit, this guys stronger than I thought." He turned to her with confusion written across his face. "You haven't attacked in a while, any ideas?" His voice wasn't angry, just curious.

Sakura shook her head slowly. "No, I thought I might be able to see a weakness, but he doesn't show anything." She turned to Suigetsu. "His tail is mainly wood, right?" He nodded.

"Good. I'm gonna need you to distract him." She closed her eyes and quickly clapped her hands into numerous handsigns.

Suigetsu grinned and rushed towards Sasori again. He deflected the tail with his sword and kept rushing Sasori's body. Without warning, the large tail smashed into his from behind. He flew directly over Sasori and smashed into a wall. He was about to pull himself out of the hole he created and started looking for his sword to attack again, when Sakura's voice caught his attention.

"Stay out of the way!" She cried. The rapid handsigns had stopped and she moved her right hand to her mouth - as if she was holding an invisible straw between her fingers. "Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!"

A small fire spark appeared inches from her mouth, it was immediately overcome by a large flame shooting towards Sasori. The large Akatsuki member darted out of the way, despite the bulk that would slow any other ninja. Sakura easily moved to compensate for his running. The flamethrower followed Sasori like a lost puppy. Suigetsu pulled himself out of the wall when he learned it was safe. He watched Sakura aim the fire after the Akatsuki - who came no where near the red fire. Suigetsu gasped and darted forward, grabbing his sword on the way.

"Sakura, look out!" Suigetsu's voice screamed, he shoved as much chakra as possible into his feet - too go faster - so much that he left dents in the floor on his way towards her.

Sakura's eyes turned towards him and they widened. She froze, the fire dying away slowly. Suigetsu took a deep breath and pressed as much energy into the next few steps as he could. He was on her in seconds. He tackled Sakura into the ground, they skidded a few meters. When they finally stopped, he spun onto his back and held his sword above them. Sasori's tail clashed against it harmlessly. Suigetsu jumped to his feet, pulling Sakura with him.

"Geez, Sakura, you have to watch yourself when you do something like that, alright? His tail was coming right for you! If I hadn't noticed that..." His voice trailed off and he turned back to the fight. "Watch yourself, okay?"

She sighed and looked back up. "He's alot fasted than I expected, ne? Any ideas? Anything would help?" She asked, looking back up to him. He shook his head slowly and looked back at their foe.

"Just hit him until he hurts." Suigetsu told her quietly.

Sakura laughed happily. "Wow, you sound alot like my brother."

"You have a brother? Would I know him?"

"Dunno. Naruto Uzumaki ring any bells?"

Suigetsu shook his head and lifted Zabuza's sword above his head. Sakura pulled out another kunai - her first one was lying forgotten near Sasori. Suigetsu let out a loud cry of rage and charged towards Sasori, Sakura directly behind him. Sasori deflected blow after blow from them with his large tail. Without wasting any time, they both jumped after him. Suigetsu slammed his sword against the scorpion tail and pressed against it as hard as he could, trying to breath through the tough surface. Sakura grabbed a handfull of kunai and shuriken, tossing them at Sasori. With his tail being used to block Suigetsu's attack, there was nothing in the way of her flying knives. Yet, not one hit him.

"Aim a little, will you?!" Suigetsu screamed at her.

Sakura made a 'tch' sound and grabbed another - larger - kunai. She tossed it directly at Sasori, it lodged deep into his back. With a roar, Sasori pushed Suigetsu away from him and threw his Akatsuki cloak off. Both ninjas froze.

Sasori's body looked like a puppet. His hair was cut into strands, pressed against his head then curved back around. He had a ripped and jagged black cloth wrapped around his back, chest and torse. His legs had thick black Akatsuki pants covering his skin. His left arm was made of a thick puppet wood with a wooden attachment on the end of his arm - almost resembling a rocket launcher with a hand at the end. A large, red Oni face was covering his back. It's eyes were narrowed and bright yellow. It's mouth was wide open with the scorpian tail coming from the hole it created. Sakura's kunai was lodged on the Oni's upper lip.

"A-A puppet?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "We've been fighting a freaking _puppet_?!"

"Dammit." Suigetsu swore, tightening his grip on his sword and rushing back towards the creature. "Just die already!"

Sakura grabbed his arm and dragged him back, pulling him down to her level. She cupped her mouth next to his ear. Suigetsu seemed confused at first but nodded - agreeing with what she was saying - after a few moments he straightened up happily. He nodded eagerly and slowly edged to Sasori's right, Sakura to his left. With a quick nod to her partner, Sakura dashed towards Sasori. She pulled more kunai from her pouch and tossed them at her opponent. He easily deflected them with his tail. She held another in front of her and slashed it against the tail. It just bounced off and she swore under her breath. Sasori slammed his tail against her and she flew backwards. In seconds, she had pulled herself out of the hole and darted back towards the puppet. Sasori frowned but blocked her shuriken attack again, countering her kunai and knocking her into another wall. When Sakura pulled herself out this time, a small trickle of blood had run down the corner of her mouth. She ran towards Sasori again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And then again.

Sakura could barely pull herself out of the hole when a loud cracking noise sounded around them. She turned to her right and looked up. Confused, Sasori followed her gaze. Suigetsu had pulled himself onto a small outcropping and pulled a huge boulder into his arms. His face was contorted in pain but he let it drop slightly and used that momentum to throw it as far as he could. The boulder sailed towards Sasori. The puppet smirked calmly and took a step to get out of the way.... only to find he couldn't move a muscle.

The sunlight shone off a small thin wire. Hundreds of them. His gaze followed the wires back to the newly created crater and:

"Sakura." He ground out.

She had a firm grip on a handfull of tiny wires and was holding them in place. Sasori glanced behind him. Each and every wire was connected to one of the shuriken of kunai she had thrown at him. She let him deflect them.

"You didn't actually think that my aim was that bad did you?" She asked, bemused as another trickled of blood ran down her chin.

_"Aim a little, will you?!"_

"I put those first ones there to make sure you wouldn't jump to dodge the many others I would throw. I told Suigetsu not to throw the rock until I couldn't move anymore." She told him, leaning her head back against the rock. "You're finished Sasori."

"As far as you know." He said calmly. Shadow crossed over Sasori when the boulder was directly above him.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as the boulder smashed into him. Suigetsu let out a whoop of excitement and jumped down towards her.

"Yeah! Way to go Tag Team S!" Suigetsu cheered, causing Sakura to turn to him in confusion. "Cause both out names start with S." He said simply.

"Sasori starts with S, too." That seemed to throw Suigetsu off, but Sakura shook her head. "It's too early to celebrate. That was only his puppet." She told him, slowly pulling herself out of the crater. "His real body was inside."

"That's great!" Suigetsu cheered, pumping his fists in the air. "Then he's as good as dead! You were right! We can go help Sasuke and Jugo now!"

Sakura shook her head, her eyes darting around the room. "No." She pasued, her eyes narrowing at a particular corner. "No, his body escaped. He's still alive."

"What? Are you crazy, Sakura?" Suigetsu asked, placing a hand on her forehead. "Did you hit your head or something?"

Sakura slapped his hand away angrily, she glared at the corner. "C'mon out, Sasori! Be a man and show yourself!" She called, her voice echoing around the area.

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Suigetsu demanded, jamming his sword into the ground. "Sasori just die-"

"Very good, Sakura."

Suigetsu froze at the sound of a new voice. A fairly light built man stepped out of the shadows. He had short-cut bright red hair that was stiking out in almost every direction. He had a perfectly maintained Akatsuki cloak wrapped around his body. Sasori smiled softly at them and held his hands out - palms down - and started moving his fingers. Sakura froze, recognizing the same posture from Kankuro.

"What are you doing? We destroyed your puppet!" She called to him across the broken and cracked arena.

Sasori smirked. "You didn't destory _all_ my puppets." He said simply.

Suigetsu swore and grabbed Sakura when a loud chattering sounded behind them, he jumped closer to the large boulder and set her on the ground. A person was seemingly floating in mid-air where they had been moments before. He had a long black cloak with fur wrapped around the collar. His dark hair was long and went past his shoulders. Each and every one of his limbs were connected on a ball - like that of a puppets. Sakura frowned, recognition flickering over her face.

"You killed the third Kazekage?" She asked in disbelief.

"How in the hell do you know what the Kazekages look like?" Suigetsu asked her in disbelief, gesturing at her leafe headband.

"I'm friends with the current Kazekage." She paused, making sure Sasori wouldn't attack when she was talking. "I helped him sort some files there a while back, those statues are scary enough to stay in _anyone's _memory."

Suigetsu shrugged his shoulder and sighed. "Well, it's just a puppet, so we'll just kill it like the last one, right?"

Sasori laughed, causing both ninja to turn to him. "Not exactly." He told them, looking directly at Sakura. "Considering your former membership, I believe I owe it to you to inform you of this puppets special ability. The Third Kazekage was known for his technique called 'Iron Sand.' He controls the metallic fields around him and can use any metal object to his advantage effortlessly. Your kunai and that young man's lage sword will be rendered useless to you. He also created small metal particles that he can control freely. It is like sand. Therefore its name."

Sakura frowned and shoved her kunai into its holder. Suigetsu grinned cheekily and held his sword out anyway. Sasori rolled his eyes and moved the Third Kazekage back towards himself. The sharkboy grinned and raced forward. When he was only a few meters away from Sasori he raised his blade to swing it. Instead of coming down and slicing Sasori in two - like he had planned - his feet left the ground and he quickly drifted away from his opponent. The third Kazekage's hand was outstretched towards him, using his powers to keep Zabuza's sword in the air - and Suigetsu with it. The Kazekage puppet's mouth opened and tiny sand-like black things drifted out of his mouth. They morphed in front of him - into the shapes of small knives - and pointed in Suigetsu's direction. With a casual flick of his hand, the blades darted away from the Kazekage and towards his target. Suigetsu let out a cry of surprise and twisted his body every single way - but never once dropping both hands from his blade's handle. His right leg pulled to the left to avoid a knife while he twisted his pushed his torso to the left to avoid another. Sakura watched in disbelief as her teammate quickly tired himself out. When Suigetsu was panting hard, Sasori turned back to her.

"Oh, did I mention?" Sasori asked conversationally. "That each of my weapons has been soaked in a special poisen of mine. It causes death, but not instantly. You are forced to endure three days of painfull paralyzation first. By then, death will be welcome."

Both his opponents sword under their breaths. The Kazekage's sand morphed into long black poles, all directed at her.

"Sakura, run!" Suigetsu cried desperately, iron sand drifting close to his hands. He swore as he watched. If he let go the sand was close enough to touch him. "Damnit! Get out of here! Go get Sasuke! Or Jugo! Even Karin! Bring Karin back and use her as a shield to save me! Just run _now_!"

Sakura ignored him, her eyes focused on the dark black poles. She watched as the tips slowly became more and more sharp. The Kazekage flicked his wrist in her direction. The Iron Sand poles shot towards her. Instead of running away - like Suigetsu was yelling - Sakura ran towards them. She twisted herself left and right - unlike what Suigetsu had done - Sakura's movement almost resembled dancing. It was as if the poles were mere obstacles in her dance. She would twist around on of them, flip between two more, backflip over another one. She continued this dance until she was only a few meters from Sasori. Suigetsu's voice broke through her concentration.

"Sakura, look out!" His voice was desperate, almost scared. Pleading.

Sakura still ignored him, and bent her knees - prepared to flip over the last Iron Sand Pole and attack Sasori - when a pain shot through her stomach. She froze. All the Iron Sand Poles around her melted and fell to the ground, harmless.

Her eyes slowly travled down. A Iron Sand pole had come from behind - probably one of the first she dodged - and had lodged shot straight through her stomach. The dark sand was glistening with red blood, small drips were falling on the ground - carrying sand particles with it. Sakura stared at the blood in disbelief.

"Goodbye." Sasori's voice caught her attention. Her head slowly travelled up to him. "Sakura Haruno."

The Iron Sand Pole slowly disappeared, Sakura stumbled and fell backwards. A dark red puddle of blood slowly forming around her.

She could see Suigetsu hanging from the hilt of his sword, staring at her desperately his mouth opening and closing as if he was screaming at her. But no sound met her ears. She was - therefore - surprised when a soft, concerned voice filled her head.

_**'You have been protecting my seal for a little more than seventeen years.'**_The voice told her, a barely distinguishable growl behind his voice. _**'It is my turn to help you, young one. You may use **_**my**_** powers.'**_

A strong chakra began filling her veins, her vision became slightly golden - as if someone covered her eyes in a very thin gold sheet. Sasori had froze and was looking down at her. Suigetsu looked confused, with fear still written in his eyes. The pain shooting through her stomach slowly subsided and finally disappeared, replaced by a feeling of infinant power. She slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position. Iron Sand was molding around her and shooting in her direction. Without hesitation, she met the threat head-on.


	13. Strange Powers

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

* * *

_Observe your enemies, for they first find out your faults._

_-Antisthenes_

Sasuke swung his blade towards Deidara for the tenth time in that minute. The blond Akatsuki's clay bird easily pulled him _just_ out of Sasuke's reach. The cursed seal was fully activated by that point and his large gray hand-like wings were beating slolwy behind him, keeping him airbourne. A loud gutteral scream sounded from behind him. Sauke smirked when Deidara turned to the forest - pulling his attention away from the fight. The blade started glowing with the Chidori as Sasuke swung his blade again. The tip skimmed Deidara's sleeve, creating a small rip. Deidara let out a growl and pulled away from Sasuke, pulling small lumps of clay from his back pocket and shoving them into small mouths in his palms. Jugo landed on the edge of the cliff a deep, rumbling growl echoing from his throat.

"Art can be a blast, yeah?!" Deidara called to them over the chasm.

Deidara opened his hands to a dozen white clay spiders in each hand. He tossed them towards his two enemies. The small spiders pulled their legs closer to their bodies to quciker their descent. Sasuke swore under his breath and pulled away from them, he cleared the miniature bombs just in time. They exploded seconds after he had risen above the tree line. Jugo smashed the spiders away to protect himself - they exploded on impact. When the smoke cleared, Jugo seemed relatively unharmed, but very angry.

"Are you sure you wanna fight _me_, yeah?" Deidara asked, crossing his arms over his chest smugly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What the hell is does that mean?" He ground out, holding his sword in front of him angrily. "Who else would we be fighting?"

Deidara shrugged helplessly. "Well, I just figured that you'd send the stronger fighters after the stronger enemy." He smirked. "I know Sakura and I know a little of that other one - from what Kisame told me - and, as much as I hate to say this, they don't stand a chance against Sasori."

Sasuke's hand tightened around the hilt of his sword, his wings launching him towards the enemy. Jugo copied him and shot off the cliff, his clawed hands closing around the bird's wings. The added weight prevented the bird from raising any higher than he already was. Sasuke planted his feet just above Jugo's fingers, using the momentum to swing his blade. It cut straight through the blond Akatsuki. Deidara swore under his breath. A puff of smoke surrouned them, leaving two perfectly cut pieces of a log falling towards the bird.

"Shit!" Sasuke yelled, bending his knees to push himself off the clay bird.

He wasn't fast enough.

The log barely touched the clay before it exploded. Jugo was launched back to where he had been moments before, while Sasuke shot straight into the air. Both curse seals deactivated. Sasuke's eyes flickered open when his momentum ended and he started falling back to the earth. He saw Jugo's shocked expression, a small plume of smoke rising from Sakura and Suigetsu's battle with Sasori, and saw Karin running full force towards him and Jugo. But, he was alone. Sakura and Suigetsu were too far away to even notice him falling - so they would be of no help to him - Karin wasn't a fast enough runner or even a strong enough Shinobi - she wouldn't make it in time and she wasn't strong enough to do anything if she did. Jugo was the only one close enough to help. By the time he activated his curse seal, Sasuke would have hit rock bottom - literally - and if he tried to reach him without it, he'd just get pulled down, too. Sasuke wouldn't be able to reach mode two of the curse seal without standing still for a few moments, so it was just a waste of chakra to try.

He closed his eyes and swore violently, shoving his sword back into its sheath. The small river at the bottom of the chasm wouldn't stop his fall and probably wasn't all that deep. He'd die on impact. He reached back - to grab the metal cord from his shuriken pouch - but swore yet again when he found it empty. He had used the cords to tie the villagers to those trees, he hadn't bothered to replace it or even ask Sakura for some of hers. There was absolutely no way out.

_**'No way out, boy**_.' A deep rumbling voice filled his head. Sasuke's eyes snapped open. _**'That doesn't sound like you. Though I suppose you have no reason to stay alive, now that your brothers dead.'**_

"What the hell do you know?!" Sasuke snapped, his voice barely rising above the wind.

_**'More than you seem to think.'**_ It told him quietly, as if annoyed by his question. _**'Of course, those friends of yours had nothing much to live for when you left, yet they strived for life. It seems to me that their preserverance to save you over-rode your need for vengeance. They both seem to be more powerful than you, I believe.'**_

"Don't talk about me like you know what the hell my life has been like!" Sasuke screamed, his hand subconsiously moving to the hilt of his blade. He let it fall away when he realized the voice had no source, nothing to attack.

_**'Oh, but I do know you, boy. I've been inside of you since you were born. I've seen what you've seen, heard what you've heard, felt what you felt...**_**'**__The voice trailed off softly, thoughtfully. _**'Though, I suppose I do owe you a favor or two for keeping my presence a secret. Granted you didn't seem to realize it either.'**_

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

_**'If you die, I will be killed as well. I cannot allow that.'**_ The voice told him, ignoring Sasuke's complaint. _**'I will have to help you if I wish to survive then. Prepare yourself, Sasuke Uchiha.'**_

A burning sensation ripped through Sasuke's stomach, as if all his chakra was leaking out. He felt the air around him slow down considerably before finally stopping. He stared at the river in disbelief. A soft breeze blew down on him, he glanced up. A pair of bright, crimson wings had sprouted from his shoulder blades. The red feathers shining in the slight sunlight. Unlike with his Cursed Seal wings, these didn't hurt to be released. It was very faint, as if he had them his whole life.

_**'I believe the term you humans use is 'copy-righting.' I have no wings of my own, so used the same basic design of a pair I had seen in my youth. Pheonix, I think.'**_ The voice said calmly, a slightly proud tone to his voice. _**'Use them as you would your Cursed Seal ones, they should not hurt you, Uchiha. If you wish to use them again, just focus on my chakra and imagine them on your back. Shouldn't be to difficult, as you have already seen them there.'**_

"W...who are you?" Sasuke asked, amazement filling his voice.

The voice laughed. _**'All in due time, boy.'**_

Sasuke stared at his reflection in the water for a minute longer, before an explosion sounded above him. A growl escaped his throat and his hands clapped together in a number of quick handseals. Within seconds, the Chidori had appeared on his right hand. He beat his pheonix wings a few times - experimentally - before smirking to himself and shooting back up the chasm. These wings provided more momentum and force to every stroke, with none of the pain. He was almost at the top in the same amount of time it took him to summon his Chidori.

He could see Deidara had summoned another white clay bird and was easily dodging all Jugo's attacks. Without Sasuke around to calm him down, Jugo had gone crazy with his past rage. His attacks were blind and uncoordinated.

Sasuke growled and held his Chidori above his head. With a loud cry of rage, his hand pierced through the clay bird - it hadn't been set to explode on impact, like the last one - and past Deidara chest, leaving a large gash on the front of his - now blood soaked - cloak. Deidara let out a cry of pain and quickly created a new clay bird. He slammed his hand over the bloody stump of an arm. Sasuke could hear Karin gagging in the bushes, but ignored her. He summoned another Chidori and was after Deidara again.

He was quick enough this time that Deidara couldn't take time to rest between attack and - on numerous occasions - Sasuke's hand cut through skin. Not deep enough for any mortal wounds, though. But enough to keep Deidara from relaxing. Jugo would dart from the cliff whenever he saw an opening.

One of of those attacks, he landed on top of the clay bird and was able to rip one of its wings off. He tossed it to the side - it slammed into the cliff side and took a fairly large piece of with the following explosion. Before Deidara could grab another piece of clay to make a bird from, Sasuke had flown towards him and grabbed him by the front of his Akatsuki cloak. He tossed him into the air above the forest. He appeared beside his opponent in mere seconds. Sasuke slammed his leg into Deidara's side, sending him flying back towards the ground.

"I'm not done yet!" Sasuke called, when Deidara was only a few moments away from the ground, Sasuke lifted his leg above his head and slammed it into Deidara's stomach. The Akatsuki was caught between the ground and Sasuke's foot. "Lion's Barrage!"

Deidara's eyes widened in pain as he coughed up blood. Sasuke pulled his foot off Deidara and spun the Akatsuki around, placing his foot on the back of the Akatsuki cloak. Before Deidara could escaped, Sasuke had grabbed both of his arms and pulled back with all his strength.

"Looks like you're hopeless with these arms." Sasuke growled out.

_"Sakura, would did this to you? Who was it?"_

_"Sasuke....wha...what's happening to you?"_

_"I did!"_

_"You seem to be pretty proud of these arms."_

Sasuke froze, his arms falling slightly slack. Deidara tried to pull away, but the wound in his chest proved to be too much.

_"No! Stop!"_

_Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt Sakura's arms wrap around him. Deidara was replaced by the unmoving form of Dosu. They were standing in a small clearing. Lee was bleeding on the ground behind them with an unconsious Naruto. Zaku and Kin were standing to their right, completely terrified on him. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were cowering in the bushes somewhere. But, all he felt were Sakura's warm tears running through the back of his shirt._

_"Don't do it." She begged. Sasuke's head turned - as if it had a mind of its own - his Sharingan was blazing. He could hear her soft sobs, and fell the tears through his shirt. "Stop...please..."_

_Sasuke closed his eyes and the Curse Mark slowly retracted._

"Sakura..." Sasuke breathed, closing his eyes.

"Oh?" Deidara asked, his voice slightly strained from his position. "You're not gonna kill me on account of Sakura, yeah?"

Sasuke's Sharingan snapped open. In one quick movement, he had grabbed the front of Deidara's cloak and pinned him against a tree. He could see his spinning Sharingan in the reflection in Deidara's wide eyes. His wings beat behind him, folding backwards - as if angry themselves.

"Never."

"What?!" Deidara snapped, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Don't you _ever_ use her name again." Sasuke growled out, his stomach burning again. "You _never_ poisen her by using her name. Don't so much as _think_ about her."

Deidara smirked smugly. "Fallen for the little cherry blossum, yeah?"

"What the hell did I just say?!" Sasuke bellowed, grabbing Deidara's arm and tossing him through a dozen trees. Sasuke followed him, planting his foot on Deidara's neck when he landed on the ground. "What did I just say...?"

Deidara made a gagging noise before answering. "I....I can't...talk...or think about-"

"Good." Sasuke said, lifting his foot up slightly. He grabed the collar of his cloak and slammed him against another tree. "Now, if you _ever_ come up to her, or break any of these rules. I'll break so many of your bones you'll wish you had just gotten away with your arms."

A smirk fell across Deidara's face. "You're letting me go?"

"I'm not 'letting' you do anything."

Sasuke pulled his fist back and slammed it into Deidara's face. When a loud cracking sounded, Sasuke smirked. A broken nose had been what he was hoping for.

"Remember what I said." Sasuke called over his shoulder, turning around to meet up with Jugo and Karin.

When he reached the edge of the cliff, he saw them both on the other side of the chasm. Karin's face lit up and Jugo nodded at him, looking around in confusion - as if expecting Deidara to come out of nowhere. Sasuke easily jumped to the other side of the chasm with them and started walking towards Sakura and Suigetsu's fight, a determined expression on his face.

"Where-" Jugo began, only to get cut off by Sasuke - surprising them both.

"He won't bother us again."

Karin and Jugo exchanged glances before jogging after him.

"I don't really see why we should go help those two. Their capable on their own and three makes a better team than five, anyway." Karin paused thoughtfully. "Actually, two makes a better team than three, as well. Maybe we should just leave Jugo her-"

All three of them froze. A powerfull chakra - one that only Sasuke had felt before - smashed into them full force. Originating from the place their other two teammates were fighting in.

A sadistic smile fell over Jugo's face as the Curse Seal began spreading. Sasuke ignored this and darted towards the battel field. Karin made to follow, but Sasuke's voice stopped her.

"Stay there, Karin! I'm not going to protect you if you don't!" He growled over his shoulder.

Karin stood where she was, confused by Sasuke's attitude.

Sasuke activated his Curse Seal and pulled out his sword. He had only felt that kind of chakra twice before. Once, during his fight with Naruto, and then again when he was travelling down the chasm. The voice held the presence of the chakra.

"This should be fun." Jugo said sadistically.


	14. Welcome to Hell

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

* * *

_One should rather die than be betrayed. There is no deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised. _

_Betrayal, though ... betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope._

_-Steven Deitz_

Suigetsu watched Sakura slowly push herself off the ground, fresh blood still dripping from the invisable wound in her gut. A hazy, golden chakra had surrounded her body and seemed to be bubbly near the small of her back. Sakura finally straightened her back and looked at Sasori. His expression was one of pure shock, staring at her in disbelief.

"Just stay down!" He bellowed, flicking his hand in her direction.

The third Kazekage aimed both hands at her and a wave of Iron Sand shot in her direction. The pink-haired kunoichi didn't even seemed faze by it. She calmly lifted her hands and smacked a dozen handsigns together, before:

"Water style: Tidal Wave Jutsu!" She called, closing her eyes and covering her head when the words had left her mouth.

A large wave of water shot towards them, from seemingly nowhere. It curved around her and Sasori, but it flooded over the Kazekage puppet and his Iron Sand.

When it had finally subsided, the puppet was laying on it's side, soaked, and the it's main weapon had disappeared. The golden chakra had also disappeared from around Sakura. Sasori watched in shock.

"H....how?" He asked in disbelief.

Sakura smirked at him. "Easy. I noticed that my blood was dissolving that stupid pole, so I figured that this stuff must be like regular sand, too. So, I dissolved it, as well." She shrugged airily. "Not that hard to figure out really. Are you gonna hang up there all day, Suigetsu?"

Her companion blinked a few times before dropping the hilt of the blade. Suigetsu dropped to the ground next to her, watching his sword sadly. He turned back to Sasori.

"Now you listen here! You're may have taken my weapon, but I'm still gonna rip you limb from limb!" He announced, glaring daggers at Sasori. "Nobody touches Suigetsu's sword and gets away with it!"

"Sounds like you two are ready for another round." Sasori stated, flexing his fingers.

"Yup! Second and last round. I predict you're gonna be at the losing end of this brawl." Sakura said calmly, flipping a kunai out of its holster and spinning it on the tip of her finger. She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Can you keep the puppet distracted? I have an idea I wanna try out."

"If you can think it up, I can do it, Sakura." Suigetsu countered easily, snatching the kunai out of her hand and darting towards the Kazekage puppet.

Sakura grinned and launched herself after Sasori - when his puppet was locked in a head-lock by Sasori. She hooked another kunai onto her index finger and flipped it out of the holster. Sasori swore and pulled a large blade out of his cloak, deflecting her knife with it. Sakura let out a low growl and dove towards him - diving under the sword - and rolling past him. She flipped the kunai out just as she was passing and caught his Akatsuki cloak on the tip. It slipped straight off his back. Sakura laughed happily and tossed it to the side - once she had come to a stop.

"You're plan was to get him naked?!" Suigetsu screamed from across the room, glaring at her. "You perv!"

Sakura just shook her head and pointed at him, Suigetsu followed her gaze. Sasori's entire body was made out of a material similar to that of a puppets. Each of his limbs were connected on a ball - instead of joints - and a large red cylinder was placed on his chest - roughly where his heart should be. Sasori let out a low growl. His lower half was concealed by a pair of thick Akatsuki pants, but was most likely the same as his upper torso.

"I heard him saying something about a true puppet master making the final lunge or something like that." Sakura told Suigetsu smugly, twirling her kunai in the air before catching it. "He said that only the most dedicated puppet masters would do this. Change their entire body into a puppet. I've heard rumours of some of them changing a few joints - maybe an arm or a leg. Like a prosthetic one. I couldn't figure out why Sasori would say something like that.... unless he had done it to himself. Of course, it didn't occur to me at that moment, but I'm sure I hit the nail on the head now, ne?"

"Your knowledge is useless, Sakura. There is no point to you knowing my secret." Sasori murmured, just loud enough for them to hear.

She smirked in response. "Every secret has a point, _Sempai._ I think you taught me that, actually. There's no point hiding something unless it would be beneficial to your enemies. That's why people hide their weaknesses, because their useful secrets." She grinned and flipped her ninja knife again. "Just like they all are."

Sasori's eyes had narrowed considerably, as he watched her finish her speech. Suigetsu let out a loud whoop of joy. Sakura's grin widened.

"You're a puppet, Sasori." As soon as those words left her mouth, she was gone. Disappeared.

Sakura appeared inches from Sasori in seconds, a kunai held out in front of her. She jabbed it forwards, aimed at the red cylinder. Sasori swore under his breath and did the only thing possible. He dropped all control he had over the Third Kazekage and used his hands to stab his sword towards Sakura. The blade went straight through her stomach - where the Iron Sand pole had been before - but she forced back the pain and kept going. She didn't stop until her stomach was pressed against the hilt of his sword. Sasori's eyes were wide by then. She smirked confidantly and reached forward - dropping her kunai - and wrapping her fingers around the top of the red cylinder. She pulled it back towards herself.

It slid out easily. Sasori froze the second it was out - his body stopped moving immediately - and he fell backwards, bringing his sword with him.

Sakura gasped and grabbed at her stomach, her hand glowing green. Suigetsu landed beside her as his sword fell from the sky. A loud yell caught their attention.

"_Sakura_!" Sasuke voice screamed.

Suigetsu turned in the direction it came from, but Sakura ignored it - in favour of focusing on healing herself. Sasuke and Jugo landed next to the two. A worried expression crossed over Sasuke's face as the cursed seal began to reside. He looked down at her hand. The wound was almost completely healed.

"We felt a strange chakra." Jugo stated, watching the nervous way Sasuke hovered around Sakura.

"Yeah, turns out our little cherry blossum has un-tapped potential." Suigetsu stated, clasping his hands behind his head nonchalantly.

"What the hell happened?" Sasuke ground out. "What did he do to you?"

Sakura looked up at him - when her wound was almost perfectly healed. "Is Deidara dead?" She asked softly.

Sasuke frowned and shook his head. "He won't bother us again."

A confused look flickered across her face as she turned to Jugo - who shrugged in response. A smirk slowly spread across her face. "Couldn't beat him, huh?"

"Believe what you want." Sasuke said calmly, turning around to head back to the main road. The other three started following him.

"Hey, Suigetsu. Do you mind?" Sakura asked, using the large boulder to lean on.

He turned around in confusion. She had her ankle lifted off the ground and a slightly pained look on her face.

"I'm pretty sure its broken, or sprained at least." She explained sheepishly, shrugging her free hand airily. "I could probably limp the rest of the way to the next town, but considering the fact that its your fault, you owe me."

"How the hell is that my fault?!" He yelled, glaring at her.

"Because I had to save your butt, that's why!" She countered, pointing at the place he had been hanging from. "You were in the freakin air most of the battle, Sasori would have killed you if it weren't for me! He had you right where he wanted!"

"S-shut up!" He snapped, taking a threatening step towards her. "You don't know anything. I knew exactly what I was doing!"

"Well, that's good because it's kind of hard to _not_ know enough to hang onto the hilt! That sand would've killed you if it weren't for me!"

"Is that so? Well, you kn-"

Sasuke stepped past Suigetsu and crouched down in front of Sakura, his back facing her. "Stop arguing and get on." He ordered.

The other three's eyes widened considerably - none of them knew Sasuke to be kind in any way. Karin's face flushed angrily.

"Wow, really? I thought friendship was above you, Sasuke." Sakura told him with a light laugh, using the boulder to help her climb onto his back - without putting any pressure on her foot. "When did that change?"

"When it turns out you are the easiest way to find the Akatsuki." He told her simply, his eyes focused on the road ahead. "It will only slow us down if you're injured."

Sakura nodded and placed her chin on his shoulder. "Oh? When did you decided to find the Akatsuki? What advantage do they hold to you?"

Sasuke ignored her question in favour of making sure the other three members of their team were following, before jumping to a low ledge and using that to jump back to the cliff Karin was supposed to be standing on. He easily side-stepped each of the trees and bushes to get back to the main path. By the time Sasuke's feet hit the dirt road, Sakura had blacked out on his back. It didn't annoy him as much as he originally thought, just surprised him. For one, he was surprised she hadn't fallen asleep before that - her chakra was too low for her to be able to stay awake - and two, he couldn't believe that she stil trusted him enough to fall alseep on his back. Sasuke let out a low growl. His other three companions were all standing slightly behind him, shocked into silence. Karin was silently fuming behind everyone else, glaring at Sakura's back.

"Sasuke." Jugo was the first to break the silence - surprising them all further. "I am also interested to know when our target changed to the Akatsuki. I believe that was Sakura's target. Wasn't _she_ staying with _us_ to find the them?"

"Yeah." Suigetsu agreed, his eyes narrowing. "When did _that_ change?"

"When the Akatsuki became a threat." He said simply, knowing that Suigetsu wouldn't shut up until he explained.

Karin frowned. "They're targeting Sakura, Sasuke, if we leave her behind then they won't be a threat anymore." She said, a deadly undertone to her voice.

Sasuke ignored her, glancing at Suigetsu instead. "What did you mean by Sakura having untapped potential...?"

Suigetsu shrugged again. "The chakra just kind of exploded from her. I thought she was dead."

_Just like Naruto..._ Sasuke thought weakly, turning to look at Sakura. Her bright green eyes were covered by her thick eyelashes, and he lips were ever-so-slightly parted. He could feel her warm breath blowing against his neck. Her arms were draped over his shoulders and crossed at the wrists in front of his chest. Both of his arms were curled under her knees, holding her in place on his back.

_**'You care about her more than you thought, boy.'**_ The deep voice sounded in his mind.

_'Who the hell are you?' _Sasuke demanded, refusing to open his mouth. _'What do you want with me?'_

_**'I don't answer to **_**humans**_**, boy. But, I suppose my name will suffice.'**_ The voice stated. _**'My name is Shichibi no Kaku. I am the seven-tailed badger deman, boy. You are my Jinchuuriki. Welcome to hell, boy."**_


	15. Three Minute Brawl

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

* * *

_To betray you must first belong _

_-Harold Phil__by_

Sakura slowly lifted herself up into a sitting posistion to take in her surroundings. From what she could tell, she was inside a small - though large enough for three people to move around comfortably - tent and inside a simple sleeping bag. To her left, Karin was curled in another one, pushed as far away from Sakura as she could. Their equipment and backpacks were laid between them, creating a small barrior. The front flap was open, revealing another tent across from them. A fire was sitting between the two tents, with Jugo sitting next to the flames - staring at it calmly. When she was sitting up, Jugo glanced over at her - giving her a soft nod. Sakura returned it and pulled herself into the opening.

"Hey, Jugo, where are we?" She asked quietly, trying not to wake her sleeping companions.

"A dozen or so miles away from the area we battled in." He answered, turning his head back to the fire. Sakura nodded in understanding. "You should get some rest, your ankle won't heal unless you do."

"Huh?" Sakura asked in confusion, before realization dawned on her. She turned to look down at her ankle, someone had tied a long white cloth around her entire foot - a sad immitation of a cast. "Oh, yeah." She moved her right hand over her injury and focused her chakra into it, forcing the wound to heal. When she looked up again, Jugo was watching her in amazement. "What? Have you never seen someone heal before?"

He shook his head slowly and looked down at his own hands. "It seems amazing to me that anyone would use these things to help instead of hurt." He told her quietly, turning between his left and right hands. "I have killed people before - many times - but not once have I thought that anyone could help them instead of hurt."

Sakura blinked a few times. "Wow, really? That's weird. I've only ever thought of helping. There's no way I'd be able to kill anyone..." She paused and laughed. "Well, unless they really deserved it, like Sasori did. But, I guess that makes us polar opposites, huh?"

Jugo nodded his head slowly and looked back at the fire - successfully ending their conversation. Sakura smiled softly to herself and crept back into her sleeping bag.

_**'You are a very self-sufficient teenager.'**_ An familiar voice entered her mind softly. _**'Weren't you the one who said it doesn't hurt to ask other for help?'**_

_'Only when it doesn't burden the 'others,' Houkou-sama.'_ Sakura countered, a slightly happy bounce to her voice. _'Thank you for helping me with that fight today, that was greatly appreciated.'_

_**'Hai, though I do wish you would be more careful from time to time. I have grown to care about you, Sakura.'**_ The voice said, with a slightly motherly nagging tone.

_'I _would_ but its kind of hard to be careful when you just left the Akatsuki, ne?'_ Sakura asked, a laughing tone to her thoughts.

The voice chuckled lightly. _**'Yes, I suppose. Though that could have been prevented by being more careful, as well.**_' She paused thoughtfully. _**'You wouldn't have concidered that, would you have?'**_

_'And let my friends go alone? There's no way, Houkou-sama.'_ Sakura thought calmly, no longer worried about offending the slightly frightening voice in her head.

_**'Just call if you need more help, Sakura.'**_

_'Hai, hai. But, I do have one question?' _When Houkou gave no sign of a question angering her, Sakura continued. _'You told me a few years back that I wouldn't be able to fully comprehend your full name. I still don't completely understand that, but I accepted it. Am I still to young to comprehend it?'_

_**'No, I suppose not. But, then again, if you found out it would become dangerous for you. I apologize, Sakura, but I will have to keep this secret for the time being. Houkou is what most call me, so that should be enough for now.'**_ Houkou responded slowly, as if choosing her words. When she continued, her voice had the same maternal tone Sakura was familiar with. _**'You need rest, Sakura. Close your eyes and stop talking with me.'**_

_'Hai, hai.'_ Sakura repeated, rolling onto her side and complying with Houkou. _'G'night.'_

_**'Good night, child.**_**'**

* * *

Sasuke glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eye. She gave no indication of her ankle bothering her but – judging by the way she acted now –

she probably wouldn't unless it was dire, so her emotions were nothing to go on. Suigetsu was having a conversation with her about swords, something she had started herself. Karin was glaring at the back of her head again, and Jugo seemed confused about his hands - as he was staring at them in disbelief.

"I'm just saying, Sakura, if you had the best weapon in the world, would you let it go?" Suigetsu was asking her, gesturing at the sword on his back.

"Weapons hold no value to me, Suigetsu. I'd probably just sell it or give it to someone who could use it better than me." Sakura shrugged nonchalantly, pulling a kunai out of its holster. "Now _these_ things are a ninjas best friend. They are _way_ better than a sword. Although it is a pain to keep re-stocking.... Swords are cool, don't get me wrong, but I just wouldn't use it enough for it to be usefull."

"Are you kidding?! If you got a sword, you'd use it for _everything_." Suigetsu cried, throwing his arms up in the air. "They have a _million_ purposes and can be used in every single fight. They would be useful, more than useful!"

Sakura let out a loud groan and turned back to the other three. "C'mon, guys, back me up. You don't use a sword, Jugo, it's alot easier, right?"

Jugo looked up at them and shrugged. "I would have to compare the two to be an accurate judge."

"Ha!"

"What do you think, Karin? Swords, are they in or out?"

Karin looked up at Sakura through narrow eyes. "Swords are benficial weapons. If they help with missions, who cares what it looks like?"

Sakura groaned and looked at Sasuke - her eyes flickering down to his katana. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what do you think, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed - he had been able to stay out of their argument up until that point. "Each ninja is different, they have different preferences. Stop trying to force your preferences on others."

She frowned in response. "That's not what I asked." She responded, falling into step with him. "What do _you_ prefer?"

He sighed again. "Kunai. B-"

"Yes!" Sakura cheered, pumping her fists in the air.

"Because they are more compact and easier to care for. Swords take a lot of work and take time away from training." He finished, ignoring her interuption.

Sakura glanced into the forest beside them. "So, where are you all going, anyway?" She pulled to a full stop and peered between two trees.

"We are travelling in search of Akatsuki." Sasuke said calmly, ignoring it when she shot him a surprised expression. "We will follow you."

A smug smile spread across Sakura's face. "Wanna bet?" She asked in amusement. "You aren't coming with me, Sasuke. It's way to dangerous for you."

"If I recall, you're the one who almost died that last battle." Karin informed her, readjusting her glasses intelligently.

"And if _I _recall, you didn't even participate, Karin. Suigetsu was hanging completely hopless most of our battle, Jugo and Sasuke didn't even finish their fight. They let a murderer go free. I seem to be the only one who can actually compete with these people." Sakura said, her voice holding absolutely no anger - or any emotion at all. "I will not put any of you in danger. If we get into a rough situation, I won't be able to help you."

"We don't need your freakin help, Sakura." Suigetsu snapped, turning to Sasuke. "Why don't we just find them on our own?"

Sasuke ignored his question in favour of darting towards Sakura. He yanked the kunai out of her hand and holding it against the back of her throat. She didn't move - though, they all knew she could have easily jumped away. A small smile slowly spread across her face.

"We don't need your protection, Sakura. No matter what training you received you're still the same little fangirl you were before." Sasuke growled out, moving his mouth closed to her ear - so only she could hear. "If I was an enemy, I could kill you at any second."

What Sakura said next surprised him beyond belief. "Go ahead." She said simply.

He hesitated before answering. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." She responded calmly, her voice holding no panic. "Pretend I _am_ your enemy, Sasuke. Kill me."

Sasuke stared at her in disbelief. Her smile widened and another voice sounded directly behind him.

"See? You can't do it, can you? Everyone is capable of betrayal, Sasuke. You of all people should know that. If you can't face that fact and kill someone you abandoned, then this discussion is over."

Sasuke spun around to face her, the Sakura behind disappeared in a puff of smoke. The real Sakura was standing fairly close by him, with her hand held up, pointing at him. Sasuke blinked a few times as her hand fell down. Jugo's cursed seal began to spread and Suigetsu took his sword off his back, Karin had taken a kunai out. All three were looking at Sakura with murderous intent creeping off them. Sasuke tried to activate his cursed seal, but the familiar power wouldn't come. Suigetsu lifted his sword above his head, Jugo lifted his claws and Karin lifted her kunai. Sasuke tried to pull out his sword and block their attacks, but his body was frozen in place. He watched in horror as all three weapons connected with Sakura, her eyes widening in horror.

"No! Sakura!" Sasuke screamed.

She stumbled forwards, her hand moving together - as if trying to activate a jutsu. They twisted together in the sign of tiger.

"Release!" Sakura called.

Sasuke had to blink a few times to realize what had happened. Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin were standing where they had been before they attacked Sakura with confusion and concern written on their faces. Sakura was still standing behind him, unharmed. His own arm was outstretched, as if to grab onto the Sakura that was no longer there.

"Genjutsu." He ground out, pulling his arm back to his side. "What the hell was that for?"

Sakura shook her head. "You don't get it, Sasuke. They're gonna be mad at me for leaving, they're going to target me. If that Genjutsu did that much to you, what do you think you'll do if that actually happens? If I take you guys, you all have to be okay with murdering people and the fact that some of us might not make it." She paused, looking between them all. "I have no doubt that Jugo and Suigtesu can do that. But - and I'm really sorry to say this - Karin will just get in the way, and there's no point bringing Sasuke if he won't be able to kill them all."

"I killed Itachi." Sasuke countered when Sakura had started to walk into the forest.

"Whoop-de-doo." Sakura said sarcastically, turning back to look at him. She paused, looking them up and down. "I'll make a compromise with you. We'll have a three-minute bell brawl. If I don't get yours or you get mine, I'll let you come."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he nodded. "Rules?"

"No weapons. No killing. No fatal injuries."

"Ninjutsu?"

"And Taijutsu and Genjutsu."

"Assistance?"

"Not from them." Sakura raised her hand to gesture at the three behind him. "Is Jugo an okay judge for you?"

Sasuke nodded. "Suigetsu and Karin will be the referees."

She grinned. "Whenever you're ready." She pulled her shuriken pouch and kunai holster off and tossed them towards Suigetsu. Sasuke copied her, dropping his sword as well.

Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin sat on an over-turned log, waiting for a three minute brawl.

_'I'm gonna need your help on this one, Houkou-sama.'_

_'Shichibi-san, let me borrow your powers.'_


	16. Jinchuuriki's Chapter

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

* * *

_Love is blind; friendship closes its eyes._

_-Unknown_

Sasuke watched Sakura warily across the small clearing - Suigetsu had pointed out it would be better to be in a clearing than on a commenly used road. Both of them were standing in the most basic of Taijutsu poses - knees bent, hands held up defensively, standing slightly to the left. All their weapons were replaced by simple bronze bells. Tiny round spheres hanging from ribbons at both of their waists. Sakura had a warm smile across her face while Sasuke's was the emotionless mask it always was.

"Are you ready for this, Sasuke? Cause, you know we could stop, if you're scared." Sakura told him smugly, her smile spreading.

"Start the clock, Suigetsu." Sasuke ordered, ignoring her taunt.

Suigetsu grinned and hit the 'start' button on a small egg timer. As soon as the light dinging noise echoed around the clearing, Sasuke was gone. Sakura stayed exactly where she was and closed her eyes, her smile falling off immediately. They all stood still for a few minutes before something happened. Sasuke re-appeared behind Sakura, his leg lifted in the air - prepared to send a round-house kick flying towards her head. Sakura spun around immediately, she grabbed his leg with her hand and twisted it to the side, causing Sasuke to flip around and land on his back. Sakura pulled back her right fist and aimed it towards the ground, sending a small amount of chakra into her hand. Sasuke leapt out of the hole immediately. A soft ting-ing noise made him swear and spin around. Sakura's fingers had brushed up against the side of his bell. He jumped to the opposite side of the clearing. Both resumed their Taijutsu poses.

Sakura smirked and jammed together a dozen different handsigns. She pressed her index and middle fingers together. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She cried. Three copied appeared behind her.

By the time Sasuke had activated his Sharingan - to find the original - they had vanished. A twig snapped behind him and he spun around, catching Sakura's fist and throwing her into a nearby tree. She disappeared in a puff of smoke. Two other clones jumped towards him, from different directions. He spun out of their way, catching both by their collars and tossing them at the ground. They disappeared as well. The second he was standing straight again, Sakura appeared in front of him a smug grin on her face.

"Game over, Uchiha." She said simply.

Before he could raise his hand to grab her bell, she was gone. Replaced by a swarm of cherry blossom petals. He froze. The world around him started to shift, suddenly he was standing alone on a cliff side. There was nothing in front of him or to his left or right, just a sheer drop to who knows what. A voice sounded behind him and he spun around. Naruto was standing - in Kyuubi two-tails mode - glaring daggers at him. He charged, a kunai held high above his head. Sasuke did the only thing possible.

He grabbed Naruto's wrist and spun him around - tempoairily forgetting the cliff behind them. Naruto sailed past him, straight over the edge, a terrified expression on his face. Naruto's hands groped through the air, trying to find something to use as leverage. He disappeared within the second.

Sasuke swore and clasped his hands together in the seal for tiger. "Release!"

Sasuke couldn't see her, but he felt Sakura behind him. She was approaching slowly, waiting for him to break out of the Genjutsu. When she was only a few feet away, he spun around and grabbed her wrist. He yanked her towards him and reached towards her waist with his other hand. It was Sakura's turn to swear. She pulled herself out of his grasp and slapped his hand away. They both disappeared this time.

"Two minutes left." Suigetsu announced.

_'Anytime now, Shichibi.'_ Sasuke thought angrily, his Sharingan darting around the clearing - searching for her. _'What are you waiting for?'_

_**'We do not encourage Jinchuuriki to fight, boy**_**.'**__The Badger demon growled out, viciously. _**'We only fight each other when there is something to be gained. I find no advantage in this fight.'**_

_'What the hell is that supposed to mean?!'_ Sasuke growled. _'Expl-'_

Sasuke was broken out of his internal threats when a sound behind him caught his attention. He spun around - for what felt like the hundredth time that day - and was instantly tackled to the ground by a pink-haired kunoichi. She grabbed his hands and pressed them against his chest with one hand, reaching for his bell with the other. He pushed her hands of with a grunt, shoving his weight to the left, causing them to roll over. Sasuke smirked down at her and grabbed both of her hands, holding them above her head. She swore and slammed her knee upwards. He moved his leg over hers - blocking anymore 'low blows' she might throw - reaching, again, for the bell at her waist. Sakura yanked one of her hands out of his and it darted towards his bell, he had to use his free hand to pin them again.

_'C'mon, Houkou-sama. I need some of your powers, please.'_ Sakura begged, throwing all her strength into her hands - trying to break through his grasp.

_**'I cannot, child. I apologize but I am forbidden to help with this fight.'**_ Houkou apologized sincerely.

_'What?'_ Sakura demanded, growling when Sasuke's finger rubbed her bell. _'Why n-'_

Sakura threw all her weight to the side and grinned down at him when she had him pinned again. Her knees holding his legs down and her body pressed against his to keep his other hand from reaching over to stop her. She groped at his side for the small brass bell. Sasuke growled and grabbed her hand, using that to toss her off of him. She slammed into a tree with a groan.

"One minute left." Suigetsu informed them, glancing between both of them.

Sakura pulled herself out of the tree with a smile on her face again. "Ready to get serious?" She asked casually, stepping towards him.

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, I suppose it is time to get over this warm-up."

Sakura darted towards Sasuke, aiming a fist at his head. He blocked with the back of his arm, aiming a kick at her knee. She twisted out of the way, her fist darting towards his face again - while her free hand shot towards his waist. Sasuke grabbed her hand away from his bell and spun her away. Sakura laughed and launched her leg towards his gut. He grabbed her foot and flipped her over. Instead of landing on her back - like he had planned - she pressed her palms against the grass and used the force to backflip away from him, landing perfectly on her feet. Sasuke watched her bell out of the corner of his eyes.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Geez, Sasuke, I thought you were gonna stop playing around." She said calmly, winking at him. "You seem pretty tired, ne?"

Sasuke smirked again. "Yeah. I suppose I am tired." They all stared at him in shock. "Tired of screwing around. I think I am going to start being serious about this.

Sasuke started clamping his hands together in the pattern of familiar handsigns. Sakura froze and started making her own handsign combo. He grabbed his right arm with his left hand and held his fist near the ground.

"Chidori!" He called, carefully dropping his hand and racing towards Sakura

Sakura grinned at him. Holding her hand to her side - almost like Naruto holds the Rasengan. "Element Style: Niji-Tama!" She cried, dashing towards Sasuke with the swirling, rainbow-colored sphere held in front of her.

"Half a minute." Suigetsu told them weakly, watching them run.

They ignored him, their attacks held towards each other. The two spheres connected first, crackling - as if they were angry at their owners. The two attacks burst - at the same moment - sending the two combatents flying backwards. They both smashed into more than one tree before flying to a stop. Neither moved.

"Twenty seconds."

Sasuke slowly pulled himself out of a large oak tree, the Chidori starting to appear into life again. Sakura looked at him with a small smile, she was completely lodged in a large boulder and didn't even try to get out. It didn't take Sasuke long to reach her, he stopped at her feet.

"Ten seconds."

Sasuke lifted his Chidori over his head, slamming it towards her. She closed her eyes and flinched, waiting for the pain to come.

It didn't.

Sasuke and shoved his hand into the rock beside her, slowly moving it over her side to carve her out of the boulder. She stared at him, barely blinking.

"Five sec-"

"C'mon, Sasuke! Grab her freakin bell!" Karin screamed.

Sasuk ignored her, letting his Chidori fizzle out when he had destroyed enough rock. He reached down and pulled Sakura up.

"Zero seconds. So nobody won?" Suigetsu asked, looking between the two people in front of him.

"The rules stated that Sasuke would win if there was a tie." Jugo said calmly, pulling himself off the log and walking towards Sasuke and Sakura. "Does that mean we are searching for the Akatsuki now?"

Sakura frowned but nodded. "We're going to the mansion now, not searching." She corrected grudingly, turning to Sasuke. "I apologize for doubting your abilities, Sasuke. I should have trusted you. I'm sorry."

Sasuke shook his head slowly. "You couldn't have known how much I learned, Sakura. I wouldn't have believed you, either." He said calmly, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, but I wasn't a ninja prodegy when I was younger. You were." She countered, following his gaze and frowning. "It's too late to go to the Akatsuki's hideout, now. We'll head out in the morning."

Sasuke nodded, pulling his sleeping bag out of his backpack. Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin copied him. Sakura sighed and looked around the clearing.

"I'm gonna check out the area, okay?" She asked, looking at them all. "See if there's a river nearby or something to get food in."

Sakura slipped between two broken trees and out of their view. She easily moved between the tree and around rocks and bushes, dodging a forest animal every now and again. She stopped at a small river and crouched onto her knees, grabbing her head in both hands, letting out a painful gasp.

"Now, now, Sakura." A voice echoed back to her from the bushes. A voice she led away from the other four. "You shouldn't be hiding your pain from your friends, yeah?"

"Shut up." She hissed out, looking up when Deidara slipped out of the darkness. "What the _hell _do you want?"

Deidara ignored her question. "You're pretty good at sensing other people, yeah? How long have you known I was following you?" He asked calmly, flopping beside her on the riverbank.

"A while." She ground out, glaring at him out of the corner of her eye. "I don't know why though."

"Curious." Deidara responded, reaching into his pocket. "I was curious how long you'd be able to ignored it. You know, as smart as Itachi was - what with bringing you to someone who would protect you and all - he wasn't all that bright, yeah?"

"I don't need protecting." She shot back, letting out a cry of pain as a pain shot through her head.

Deidara sighed and tossed a pill bottle at her feet. "Sakura, you were a part of the family to all of us. We really miss you." Deidara stated, all signs of joking gone from his voice. "We can help you more than the Uchiha can, yeah? Leader-sama sent me here to see if you'd be willing to re-join."

Sakura shook her head, grabbing the pill bottle and twisting the cap off. She shook three tiny capsules into her palm, shoving them into her mouth immediately. "Thank you, Sempai." She said quietly, standing up slowly. "But, I'm afraid you're gonna have to go back to Leader-sama with bad news. I'm not going to join an organization of murders who stole my memories. I'm thankful that Konan would be kind enough to tell you to bring my pain medication, but I'm not going back to people who caused this pain."

Deidara nodded thoughtfully. "Alright, didn't expect anything different anyway, yeah? But, I was wondering what you were coming to us for?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I just wanna know why you guys took my memories, Sempai. If you tell me that then you'll never hear from me again." She told him quietly, pulling herself up so she was more or less at face level with him - considering she was tiny compared to him. "I don't suppose you'll tell me?"

He laughed and shook his head, ruffling her hair lightly. "Sorry, cherry blossum. We were all ordered against telling you."

She nodded and turned, leaving him behind her.

_**'I apologize, child. But, I'm afraid it's my fault that they took you from your village.'**_ Houkou told her softly, her voice almost pleading Sakura to understand. _**'I suppose I can't hide it from you any longer, but I will tell you my full name now, if you wish.'**_

_'Well, yeah. Of course, I wanna know!' _Sakura countered, excitement filling her voice.

_**'I have kept this secret from you for a little more than seventeen years, I only told you to call me Houkou when the Akatsuki replaced your memories.'**_ Houkou explained slowly, as if choosing her words. _**'My full name is Gobi no Houkou. I am what you humans have dubbed the Five-Tailed Demon Wolf. I am sorry, Sakura, but you are my Jinchuuriki.'**_

Sakura froze, her eyes widening considerably. "W....what do you mean?" She asked, her voice barely a hushed whisper.

_**'I was sealed inside you when you were born, child. I have watched you grow since then and thought it better to just stand back and watch instead of participate. Most other demons have done the same.'**_ She explained softly, the maternal tone back again. _**'It only seemed fair of me to join in your life when you cried yourself to sleep at the Akatsuki Mansion. You always seemed to know that something wasn't right and you were alone in that house. I couldn't allow you to suffer. Though, I admit I have only had to give you some of my chakra during that last fight.'**_

Sakura took a deep breath, forcing herself to keep her conversation in her mind instead of out loud. _'What did you mean when you said you couldn't help with my fight with Sasuke?'_

_**'He is also a Jinchuuriki, Sakura. Of the Seven-tails, I believe. Badger.'**_ Houkou told her calmly.

_'Is that so....'_

* * *

_'Hey, Shichibi, why the hell didn't you help with my fight today?'_ Sasuke snapped, rearranging the logs in their hastily-made firepit.

_**'It is against demons law to help their Jinchuuriki fight more of their own.'**_ Shichibi explained in annoyance, as if rolling his eyes. _**'The Kyuubi broke that law when he fought you, I would have helped but you were fine on your own.'**_

_'What do you mean by 'more of their own?'_ Sasuke asked, letting confusion creep into his thoughts. His hands darted into the seals to perform a basic fire style jutsu. "Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu!"

_**'The little Cherry Blossum girl is a Jinchuuriki, as well. Though, I imagine she is just learning of this a the moment.'**_ He said slowly, thoughtfully. _**'Anymore questions, boy?'**_

Sasuke ignored him in favour of staring at the flames.

_'Sakura's a Jinchuurik, too, huh....?'_ He stared at the flames, only glancing over when Sakura returned.

* * *

Authoresse Note

Okay, I'm writing this cause there's a question in thie thing. I'm not going to explain why Sakura takes those pills, but if any of you figure it out, I'll give you a metaphorical cookie. Good luck!!! ^^


	17. Konoha

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

* * *

_It is better to be in chains with friends, than to be in a garden with strangers._

_-Persian Proverb_

_"We have found the rough location of the Akatsuki." Tsunade had told them earlier. "You have been assigned to the retreival team. Shikamaru, you are the team's captain. If anything happens to you, Neji will take over." She paused, looking over the small assembled group. Neji and Shikamaru were standing directly in front of her, their teams behind them, Kurenai's team, and then Naruto and Sai. "This mission is of the utmost imprtance. If we can retrieve Sakura then we will have every single fact she has gained on them over the years. It will help us in ways you can't imagine..."_

Naruto's jaw clenched as he watched Kiba's back with an angry expression. He - as well as everyone on the team - knew that when Sakura came into view, he would stop listening to orders immediately. He would do anything to get his sister back - most of the team would, that's probably why Tsunade assigned them to this mission. Shikamaru signalled for them to slow down, they were approaching the target location.

If they squinted, a fairly large clearing was visable between the trees. There was a large mansion closer to the other side. Numerous training logs and obstacle course items were scattered around the grounds. A small group was assembled to the right of the clearing. Three Akatsuki members were facing five other people.

The entire group froze when their features came into view.

At the back were three people, no one recognized them. There was a taller, dark-haired man standing in front of them - their leader, obviously. His hair was spiked back with his bangs hanging beside his face. Sasuke Uchiha. Standing in front of him - apparently yelling at the Akatsuki - was a pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura Haruno.

They stopped just inside hearing range.

"...n't ask questions you already know the answers too, Sakura." The middle Akatsuki - a woman with short-cut blue hair - ground out, glaring daggers at Sakura.

"I know that I already know the answer, Konan." Sakura snapped, her face contorted with anger. "But, I want to hear you all explain youselves. _Now_."

Konan smirked. "Considering your friends don't know the answer, I'll say it slowly for them." She said quietly. "We figured it would be easier to keep you closer to us than to risk the fact that Konoha might find out and put you under protective custody. The five-tails can't be taken immediately, Sakura. We would have to wait for the Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi and then Yonbi. We haven't _found_ any of them yet, but when we _did_ we would have taken Gobi, as well. And we will."

Sakura smirked, shaking her head slowly. "There's no way in hell." She said quietly, turning around to leave the clearing. "Are we done here?"

"I have no business with them." Sasuke said calmly, his eyes narrowed in Deidara's direction. "Though, I would like to tell them that if they _ever_ come near us again, I will personally slit their throats."

"You'll have to beat me to it." Sakura muttered under her breath.

Naruto let out a low growl and darted past his friends. He barely heard Neji's hushed yell after him.

Karin froze, turning towards the forest. Sasuke and Sakura exchanged glances, before following her gaze.

A blond, orange and black-clad shinobi burst from the foliage, glaring daggers at the three Akatsuki. When he was already half way to them, a group of other ninjas followed him. Shikamaru quickly ordered them all to spread out - making up for Naruto's position change.

"Reinforcement?" Konan asked quietly, turning to Sakura. "I am ashamed, Sakura. I have no idea why you would think we would want a fight?"

"They're not here because I called them." Sakura informed her, watching her former friends slowly walk towards them. Naruto was the first to break the silence - as usual.

"Imouto! Did they hurt you?!" He growled out, his eyes focused on the closest Akatsuki - Kisame.

Before she could even think of answering, Suigetsu spoke up. "Hey, are we going to fight?"

Sakura glanced up at Sasuke. He sighed and shrugged. She grinned. "I guess we are." She rolled her head to the side, looking at Konan. "Hey, Konan-chan, sure _you_ don't wanna call for reinforcements?"

"Three Jinchuuriki, Konan, we can't pass up this chance." Deidara whispered to her.

"Chance?" Sasuke repeated, turning towards them. "Chance to get yourselves killed, yeah. There's no way any of you could beat us."

"Don't lie to yourself, Uchiha." Kisame snapped, pulling Samehada off his back. "You and Sakura are the only real threats to us, and _you _couldn't even kill Deidara. _She_ barely made it out alive that last fight. There's no way the _two_ of you could fight _three _of us."

"Two?" Sakura asked in disbelief, a smile spreading across her face. "You better get your eyes checked, Sempai."

"I count four." Sasuke stated, smirking at the Akatsuki. He glanced at the Konoha ninjas airily. "And a few Scape Goats, as well."

"But, we can take you without them." Sakura finished calmly, stretched her arms above her head.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru called, she turned to him almost lazily. "We have been ordered by Lady Tsunade to bring to back to Konoha unharmed, I cannot permit you to join this fight."

"Why? So you can all die in it?" She asked calmly, raising an eye brow. "I mean, I love you guys, but you kinda suck."

Ino's eyes widened. "Y...You remember, Sakura?!"

"Of course I remember her, that's kinda my name, Ino." Sakura said with a laugh, flipping a kunai out of her holster. "But, seriously, I do. Remembered a week or so ago." She turned back to the Akatsuki. "Hey, Onee-chan, wanna see how much I can grow by myself?"

Konan let out a low growl. "Fall back, Deidara, Kisame." She ordered.

"What? Why?!" Deidara demanded immediately.

"We can fight these two on their own, even with the rest of those Konoha scum screwing things up. But we cannot fight two Demon Hosts together. We haven't even fought one alone, yet. We'll fall back for now." She ordered, disappearing in a puff of smoke. The other two growled, but complied - disappearing as well.

Every single ninja in the clearing stared at the place they had been, before Suigetsu spoke up.

"Well, that was..." He began, chuckling softly. "Anti-climatic."

"Better than a fight, if you ask me." Sakura informed him, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Sakura." He laughed, leaning against a tree. "If you ask _me_, we could've whooped 'em."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. But we probably wouldn't all have made it." She countered nonchalantly, shoving her kunai back into its holster. "What's the saying? Better safe than sorry?"

"Geez, could you get anymore sappy?" Karin asked quietly, crossing her arms angrily.

"Hey!" Sakura cried, setting her hands on her hips in annoyance. "You wanted us to fight so I could've died, right?"

"Of course she did. Karin's always thinking of evil plans to kill Sakura Haruno." Suigetsu said with his eyebrowes wiggling suggestively at her, he draped an arm over her shoulder. "But, when Karin finally admits her undying love to Sasuke, you and me can run away together, Babe."

"Oh, my hero!" Sakura cried sarcastically, grabbing her stomach in laughter.

"Sakura!" Neji called, breaking through their conversation. "We have orders-"

"From Tsunade to take me back to Leaf, I heard Shikamaru, you know." Sakura told him, annoyance creeping into her voice. "Will you chill out, Neji? Geez, you sound like an old lady. Did any of you ever consider I might not _want_ to go back to Konoha? I'm an S-class criminal, remember?"

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Naruto demanded, his gaze turning to Sasuke. "What did the Teme do to you? Is he forcing you to stay with him?!"

"Yeah, Naruto. Because that sounds like something Sasuke would do." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She clasped her hands behind her head casually. "I'm fine with it either way, actually. But, I am kinda worried about what will happen to me if I come back to Leaf. Most S-Classed criminals are executed, remember?"

"Nope! Baa-chan said she was going to make an exception cause you didn't know what you were doing." Naruto perked up happily.

"Well, that doesn't seem fair. Not really a smart move for a Hokage to make, ne?" She asked, looking at Sasuke. He shook his head.

"No, Leaders shouldn't play favourites." He turned around, pausing beside Sakura. He lowered his voice. "You're welcome to stay with us, if you want. But if Konoha is what you want..."

"No, no. I still gotta defeat Akatsuki, ne?" She asked happily

"Why's that?" Suigetsu asked, pushing himself away from the tree.

"Well, I guess I kinda figure its my responsibilty, since I know their weaknesses and all that." She informed them softly before turning back to the Konoha ninjas. "Sorry, guys! But, I'm gonna stay with these guys for a while. I'll catch up with you later, m'kay?"

"Sakura, we weren't _requesting_ your presence." Shikamaru told her lazily, crouching onto the grass. "We were _ordered_ to bring you back."

"Yeah, _you_ were ordered. Not me." Sakura grinned at them. "Sorry, but I have business to attend to before I can even think of returning to Konoha. See you later."

"Wait!" Naruto cried, running towards them. He stopped halfway between the Konoha ninjas and his team. "Please, nothing will happen if you two come back. _Please_. We need you guys. We're a team, remember? Team 7. Team Kakashi. Pelase, we really miss you two. Just....just come back, okay? I understand, all that stuff you said, Sasuke, I understand what its like to lose those close to you. I didn't then, but I do now. Just come back and we'll all be a team again, alright?"

"Sasuke, Sakura." It was Sai's turn to speak. "It's true I haven't known you as long as some of these people - especially Naruto. But, on that day, I promised to help you accomplish your goals. To help protect you. I promised to help protect the bonds you three shared, I can't do that with you two running around the countryside while Naruto's stuck in Konoha. All these people came here to save you, because they care about you. Not just because of a stupid mission. We were all torn apart when you two left, because you're all a family. A family I wish to join someday. But I will suffice by bringing you two back."

"C'mon, forehead-girl." Ino called across the clearing, smiling nervously at her friend. "If you come back, I won't even compete with you. Just choose a guy and I'll let you have him. Even Sasuke, if you want."

Neji shook his head slowly. "We will fight you if needed." He said simply.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura, his voice lowering so only those around him could hear. "What do you think?"

She turned back towards him, turning her back on their friends. "Not yet. I can't go back to Konoha - knowing what I am - it will put them in danger and I cannot allow that." She paused, hesitating. "The Akatsuki haven't attacked Konoha yet, because there's only one Jinchuuriki there. But, if I go back, it will become a target immediately. Like Deidara said, 'to good to pass up.'"

"Hn." Sasuke responded, he gestured to the other three members of their group to follow him.

"Any idea where they'd go, Sakura?" Suigetsu asked, glancing back when Neji shouted at them to stop.

"One." She responded, closing her eyes - trying to block out her friends screams.

"Sasuke, Sakura! _Please_!" Naruto cried desperately, running towards them.

Before he was within a meter of them, they were gone. Disappeared in a swirl of smoke and leaves.

The blond, kunckle-head ninja fell to his knees, staring at the spot where his two best friends had vanished. Behind him, Ino had burst into tears, with Chouji and Shikamaru trying to console her. A few others looked fairly broken up about it, as well. Sai slowly approched Naruto, afraid for his friend.

"No..." Naruto breathed softly. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to the soft grass. "Not again... Please....Not again..."


	18. Demon Within

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

* * *

_Isolation is the sum total of wtetchedness to a man._

_-Thoman Carlyle_

Sasuke glanced at his sleeping companions. They had long ago gotten rid of the tents for easier travel - and considering the warmer weather... Suigetsu had fallen asleep - or at least faked it really well - the second they had set up camp, Karin had given up trying to wake him for his night watch duty. Sakura was curled up on the opposite side of the fire from him, with Jugo and Suigetsu on the other two sides. Karin had moved somewhere behind him, if he turned his head he could see the bottom of her sleeping bag - but he perfered not to do that. The red-haired sound nin seemed to be more and more annoying as their time with Sakura progressed. Sasuke was sure she felt threatened - no long being the only girl or the only one to compete for Sasuke affection (Though, Sakura didn't seem to care about it much). Suigetsu hadn't asked anyone for a break since their fight with Sasori, as if something in him had changed. Jugo, also, seemed different. He hadn't - before Sakura that is - answered any questions or so much as spoken to them, but with her around he was willing to join conversations with small - but more than usual - sentences. Sakura probably didn't even realize what changes she had caused.

_**'You forgot the change she made in you, boy.'**_

_'Shut up.'_ Sasuke growled at his inner - a conscience, maybe? - voice.

_**'I haven't seen you be so kind to anyone in the seventeen and a half years I've been with you.'**_ Shichibi stated, his voice barely a whisper. _**'She has a talent to find the good in people and bring it out, huh? You should embrace it, boy, not shove it away.'**_

_'I'm only nice to her so we can find the Akatsuki faster.'_ He shot back angrily, glaring at Sakura over the campfire.

_**'Is that the only reason?'**_ He paused thoughtfully. _**'Then why didn't you kill those three when you had the chance. They didn't escape until the Leaf ninjas came, you had already started to leave when they arrived. Were you - perhaps - trying to protect the little Cherry Blossom?'**_

_'My mission is to destroy them.' _Sasuke responded with a growl.

_**'Coincidentally, a mission that overlaps the Cherry Blossom's, giving you more time around her.'**_

_'You don't know anything.'_

_**'I seem to know than you do. Especially when it comes to your Che-'**_

_'Don't call her that.' _Sasuke mentally snarled, his face darkening. _'Her....name is Sakura.'_

_**'Oh, I see. You are not staying close to her because you like the changes she causes.'**_ He growled out menacingly, as if holding a piece of meat in front of a pack of hungry wolves. _**'You stay close to her because you care about her. You want to know she's safe.'**_

_'I am staying with her to protect myself, not her.'_ Sasuke corrected, forcing his anger back. _'I have to kill them when I have the chance. If I allow the Akatsuki to live, they will just come after me.'_

_**'And her, boy. They will come after her, too.'**_ Shichibi's voice faded off with a demonic laugh disappearing with it.

Sasuke's head snapped up when his eyes caught movement. He activated his Sharingan.... only to find Sakura pushing herself into a sitting posistion, rubbing her eyes softly. Her head turned towards him, as he deactivated his Sharingan. She smiled warmly at him.

"Hey, good morning." She paused, looking up at the black sky. "Well, I guess 'morning' isn't the right word, huh?"

Sasuke sighed, his previous conversation flashing through his mind. "Sakura, can we talk?"

She frowned and scouted a bit closer to the fire - and him. "Sure, what do you wanna talk about?"

_'I cannot allow any distractions in my mission... nothing but anger...'_

"I've been thinking." He stated, looking up at her, a sudden feeling of nervousness filling him. "You should leave, Sakura."

Sasuke caught the flicker of pain that crossed her face before she covered it up with a quirky grin. "Hey now, weren't you the one following me?"

"Sakura, you should leave." Sasuke repeated slowly, fighting the guilt rising in his stomach.

Sakura stood up slowly, a soft smile of her face. She passed him, with her smile falling off immediately. "Yeah, I guess it is time for a change in scenary, anyway, ne?"

_**'You were comfortable with them.'**_

_'Not now, please, Houkou-sama.'_ Sakura mentally pleaded, as she fought the prickling in her eyes. A single tear slid down her cheek when she stepped outside their campgrounds. _'I haven't done this for four years.'_

_**'Betrayal tends to hurt all those participating, Sakura.'**_ The Gobi said quietly, her maternal tone still present.

_'Didn't look like it hurt Sasuke.'_ She snapped angrily, another tear slidding down her cheek. _'He's the same Prince of Ice he was before.'_

_**'It hurt him, as well, Sakura.' **_Houkou said consolingly. _**'It hurt him more than you can imagine. You were never good at reading emotions, but I could feel the guilt in his voice when he asked you to leave. The sadness thats emitting off him now. He misses you already.'**_

_'Oh, well if thats so, then I should go back and apologize, shouldn't I?'_ She asked, anger and annoyance creeping into her voice. _'I thought you were on my side, Houkou-sama!_'

_**'Of course I am, Sakura, how could you even think that I wasn't? I was just trying to help you see all sides instead of being angry at your only friend here.'**_ She said softly.

Sakura sighed, stopping when she reached a road. _'All I know is I'm gonna have to do this alone, thats what I wanted, right?'_

* * *

Karin was the only one who seemed happy that Sakura was gone. Suigetsu had decided that ignoring Sasuke was the best way to make up for her departure, Jugo went back into the same quiet he was in before - which was the equivalent of ignoring everyone. Karin was happily bouncing around the campsite and cleaning up pretty much anything they hadn't done yet. Sasuke finished rolling up his sleeping bag and looked over at Sakura's - wondering if they should just leave it for her to get later. Suigetsu followed his gaze and went over to Sakura's sleeping bag, rolling it up. He turned to Sasuke when he was done.

"For when she comes back." He said simply, strapping hers next to his and picking them up.

Karin jumped over to Sasuke when the clearing looked the same as it had when they arrived. "Where are we going to go now, Sasuke?" She asked happily.

"Our former goal will continue, we will find and kill every single Akatsuki member left." He responded calmly, shoving his sword into its sheath and standing up.

"How do think we should do that, O Fearless Leader?" Suigetsu asked sarcastically, glaring at him. "Ask them nicely? Sakura seemed to be the only one who knew where they would go. Or did you take the memories - of where the Akatsuki are - out of her mind, just like your damn brother."

Sasuke stiffened suddenly. Suigetsu was right. He had no clue where they would go, Sakura was their only way to find them. Suigetsu sword under his breath and pulled something out of his pocket, tossing it to Sasuke. He caught it easily. A fairly large pill bottle rested on the Uchiha's palms.

"That's Sakura's. She left it in her sleeping bag." Suigetsu said calmly, turning around to leave the clearing.

"I don't get it. The little girl is mental or something?" Karin asked, looking between Sasuke and the bottle in his hands.

Sasuke ignored her question. "Karin, can you find Sakura?"

Karin didn't answer.

"Are you telling me you aren't able to find her?" Sasuke asked, his eyebrow raised - as if daring her to bring them to Sakura.

"Of course I can!" Karin snapped, her eyes darting between the three men in front of her. "But, I mean really, what's the point? She _left_. She's told us a bunch of times that she didn't want us to come, right? We should just let her be."

"Jugo, Suigetsu, can either of you track? We need to find Sakura immediately." Sasuke ordered, looking between the two of them, ignoring the red-head behind him.

"Hey! What about me?" Karin demanded.

"Well, we're just going to let you be." Sasuke responded, ignoring her gasp. "Unless, of course, you can tell us where Sakura is."

Karin made a 'tch' sound and started walking in the direction Sakura had headed in. "Follow me." She called over her shoulder, mumbling angry comments under her breath.

Within minutes, they had arrived at a small dirt road.

* * *

Sakura glanced to her left when a familiar presence made itself known. Deidara stepped out of the trees with a warm smile on his face. He crossed the large field, stopping halfway between her and the trees he had come from. Deidara raised his hand in greeting.

"Hey there, little Cherry Blossom. How's it going, yeah?" He called to her, holding as if to pull her into a hug.

Sakura frowned and started walking again. "Leave me alone, Deidara." She ordered, ignoring him as he approached her.

"What, no sempai?" He asked in disbelief, falling into step with her. He looked around the large field, squinting. "Hey, where'd your friends go, yeah?"

"We decided to part ways." She responded casually - forcing back the lump rising in her throat.

"Is that so...?" Deidara murmured, looking up at the quickly darkening sky. "Hey! I just thought of the best idea! Me and Kisame rented a few rooms at a nearby hotel, why don't you come stay with us for a while? It'll be like old times, yeah?"

"No."

"Ah, c'mon, why not?"

"Because," Sakura growled out, spinning on her heel to glare at him. "There's no way in hell I'm staying in the same room with you and K-"

Sakura's voice broke off and she swayed uncertainly on her feet. Deidara frowned, quickly summoning a large clay bird and flying up into the air. He watched her nervously as the Gobi's chakra started mixing with her own chakra. In seconds she was surrounded by a swirl of golden chakra.

"When was the last time you took your medicine, Sakura?" Deidara called down to her, glancing up at the sky again.

"I don't know. Yesterday. The day before, maybe." Sakura yelled, grabbing her head in pain.

Deidara sword under his breath.

_**'Don't fight it, child.'**_ Houkou cautioned, panic creeping into her voice. _**'You need to embrace the pain, Sakura. Don't fight it.'**_

"Wh....what are..." Sakura gasped out between the pain spasm, "...you.....talking ab....out?"

_**'Don't fight it, Sakura!'**_ She repeated, her voice rising a few octaves. _**'Embrace it or you will be at its mercy!'**_

"What....Who's m....ercy?" She let out a let out a cry of pain.

Deidara swore loudly above her.

_**'It's to late.'**_

Sakura froze, her body becoming slightly numb and her limbs stopped listening to her, but the pain stopped. That's all she was aware of. The world around her slowly faded away. The last sight she saw was Deidara getting suddenly closer.


	19. Lycanthrope

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

* * *

_Birth, life, and death -- each took place on the hidden side of a leaf._

_- Toni Morrison_

Sasuke bolted through the trees, Shichibi's chakra flowing through his veins. He could sense Gobi's chakra, that alone fuiled his resolve to get Sakura back. He had lost his other three team members a while back and hadn't made any move to try and find them. His entire being was focused on the strong pulse of powere surging from Sakura - not that he could see her of course. His Sharingan spun rapidly, darting around the trees - searching for any sign that Sakura had been there before him. The crimson pheonix wings had sprouted from his shoulder blades, almost as if they were worried about Sakura, as well.

Sasuke hesitated on the next branch. Gobi no Houkou's chakra had suddenly vanished. It was soon replaced by an ear-piercing explosion. Sasuke could tell he was far from it - judging by the echo - but the trees around him still shifted from the gust.

"Dammit, Sakura. You better be okay." He ground out under his breath, the second tail of power forming behind him. _'I only have five left, dammit!'_

Sasuke shoved a last burst of energy into his run and arrived at the edge of a large clearing.

Or what used to be a clearing.

A few burned or mostly demonlished trees littered the giant crater. The ground itself had been burned away and large chunks of it were sturn about the field. A few pieces of clay helped Sasuke understand what happened. A blond - and dead - Akastsuki was laying face down in the middle of the field. A terrified looking pink-haired kunoichi was sitting not far from him.

The second Sasuke's Sharingan landed, he was at her side. She jumped when he appeared - seemingly out of nowhere. "Sasuke..." She muttered, her expression pulled back in pure terror. "Wh....what did....Did I do this?" She looked back at Deidara's unmoving corpse.

"No." Sasuke said immediately, ignoring his screaming demon and pulling her into his arms. "No, Sakura, it was all him. He did this to himself."

Sakura let out a choked sob - letting Sasuke through the armour she had built up over five years. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, his right hand slipping through her pink hair. His left arm snaked around her waist as he fell back, cross-legged. She fell against him, every ounce of fight draining from her system with the tears. Sasuke murmured a whispered 'shh' every so after, as the warm tears soaked the front of his shirt. He bit back a swear when her cold skin brushed against his and pulled his cloak off, draping it around her shoulders instead.

_**'There are others approaching.'**_ Shichibi told Sasuke quietly, silently growling at the closeness between them. _**'Your companion shinobi, I believe.'**_

_'Arigatou._' Sasuke thought, nodding his head and slowly standing up. Sakura looked up at him in confusion.

Sasuke sighed, using his thumb to wipe a tear off her cheek. "The others are approaching." He explained softly, a smirk falling across his face. "And having Karin scratch your eyes out would be a horrible way to end the evening."

Sakura let out a watery giggle and wiped the remaining tears off her face. "A...are you gonna let me come back now?" She asked quietly, looking up at him. "Cause, I totally forgot my pil-"

He tossed he the small bottle and looked towards the diretion of their three companions. "Hn." Was his only answer.

She grinned up at him and started following him out of the crater.

_'Hey, Houkou-sama, what the heck happened anyway?'_ Sakura asked her inner demon. _'One minute I was in major pain and the next Deidara's dead and I'm just waking up.'_

_**'It is a side effect of my powers, Sakura.'**_ Houkou explained softly, a relieved tone to her voice. _**'You never suffered from this pain because you never used my powers before you came to the Akatsuki. I opened the connections by contacting you and that triggered it. I apologize, but I couldn't let you suffer alone, Sakura.'**_

_'Hmmm. I suppose my headaches did start around the time I joined the Akatsuki. Never really though of it.'_ She paused, looking at the pill bottle in her hand. _'If the pain is caused by your power then what the heck do these do? And how come it only affects me sometime?'_

_**'The Akatsuki were aware of this side effect and created a medication to help you control it. And, as to your other question, think of my name, Sakura. What am I?'**_ Gobi asked in a hushed voice.

_'The five-tails?' _Sakura guessed, glancing forwards when the other three came into view. She grinned at them.

_**'Expand, please.'**_ Houkou commanded gently.

_'Um.... Well, you're the Five-tailed Demon W-'_ Sakura's train of thought froze immediately, stumbling across a small tree stump. _'Wolf? You mean, I'm a werewolf-thing? No way!'_

_**'Not were-wolf, Sakura. These powers only affect you because you haven't learned to control them yet.'**_ She paused thoughtfully. _**'My powers were always strongest during the night - when most of your headaches occur. It triples on the full moon - like last night. I can help you control it, but you must stop taking the pills. I said it before: Embrace the Pain, Sakura. You must if you want to control it.'**_

_'Yeah. Because thats as easy as it sounds.'_ Sakura thought sarcastically, shaking her head slowly and jumping into a tree after her friends.

The small group arrived at a fairly large log cabin in less than a few hours. Suigetsu stopped outside the front door, grinning at his companions. Sasuke sighed, gently pushing Sakura towards the cabin - there was no argueing with Suigetsu now. Even if they left, he'd stay. Jugo followed soon after, leaving Karin the only one glaring at Suigetsu angrily.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" She cried, throwing her arms in the air. "We can't afford the risk to stay here, Suigetsu! Look: we still have a good six hours of daylight left! We need to keep moving."

"C'mon, Karin! How often do you come across a chance like this?" Suigetsu demanded, glancing up when Sakura's head popped out of a second floor window to watch their arguments.

"Who cares? We need to use the time we have!" She shot back, taking a dangerous step towards her.

"Well, when are we-"

"Hey, Karin?" Sakura asked from the window, her arms crossing along the wooden frame to place her head on. The red-haired sound nin spun around.

"What the hell do you want?!" She demanded, stamping her foot angrily.

"Wouldn't you rather have your own lucurious room here - for free, no less - than share a tent with me?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

Karin blinked a few times before turning back to Suigetsu. "I thought it over and it _would_ be nice to stay in an actual room for once." She made her way towards the house, ignoring the look Suigetsu shared with Sakura.

Sakura just grinned. "Hey, Suigetsu, how good are you at fishing?"

A few minutes later, Suigetsu had carved twin fishing poles using the branches of nearby trees and iron cord from Sakura. Suigetsu flopped down - next to Sakura - beside the river and tossed the line into the shimmering water. Sakura closed her eyes and leaned back against a tree, sending a tiny amount of chakra into her fishing rod and down the cord. When the chakra hit the surface, she felt the cool water gently lap against her and the sound of a few fish swimming by. A small smile spread across her face as a large fish swam around Suigetsu's line and over to hers, inspecting the chakra eminating from it. She slowly pulled her chakra back towards her, the fish watched it go.... before biting onto her line. Sakura's eyes snapped open and she yanked back, the fish shot out of the water, landing between her and Suigetsu. She stood up as he stared at the fish in disbelief.

"I think I saw a pond over there, I'm gonna go for a swim." She paused, glancing over her shoulder at him. "I think there might be some lobsters in this river, if I find any I'll catch 'em, m'kay?"

Sakura slowly walked towards the river, unclipping her skirt and leaving her shorts on. She did the same with her shirt, pulling it off to reveal a black undershirt that stopped a few inches above her belly button. When she arrived at the pond she dropped her cloths in a pile and performed a running jump into the water. She let out a yelp when she surfaced, the cold water biting at her skin. Sakura shook it off easily and took a deep breath, diving back into the water. She stopped at the bottom, sending chakra into her eyes - to prevent any from water reaching them - and gazed around. Hundreds of tiny fish swum around her, completely unfazed by the human swimming in their territory. Algae gently brushed against her legs and multiple shells and underwater treasures sat motionless of ledges or near her feet. Sakura pushed herself farther down, sitting cross-legged on the soft sand. She gently picked up a small, pointed shell. She ran her thumb over the shell, following the curving pattern on the fragile material. A smile spread across her face.

_'Isn't this pretty, Houkou-sama?'_ She asked gently, holding the opening up to her eye and peering into it.

_**'It is indeed beautiful, child. One of this world's many treasures.' **_Houkou responded.

Sakura titled her head and looked around the sand. She grabbed two perfectly smooth rocks off the ground and held then up to her eyes again. She was about to grab another shell, when a sudden craving for air swept over her. She mentally groaned and pushed herself off the ground.

When she surface, Sakura moved her cloths to a tree and placed her three treasures on top of them. She crouched near the edge of the water, taking a few breaths - to expand her lungs - before taking one large one and diving in. She swam across the bottom for a while until she crossed a bright red object.

_'Hmmmm. Suigetsu will be mad if I don't take a few of these back....'_ She thought idelly, grabbing a few pieces of algae and tying them around the lobsters claws, preventing it from pinching her.

Within minutes, Sakura had three lobsters and a few crabs tied up next to her cloths. She crossed her arms on the edge of the pond, hanging in the water with her head leaning on her arms. She closed her eyes.

A loud yell caught her attention.

"Sakura! C'mon, Sakura! Where the hell'd you go?!" Suigetsu's voice screamed, getting closer. "I caught a bunch of fish, let's go eat 'em!"

Sakura lifted her head slowly. "Coming!" She called in his general direction, hoisting herself out of the water and crawling towards her cloths.

She pulled her shirt and skirt on, ignoring the water as it soaked through them immediately. She twisted the water out of her hair and shoved the two rocks and shell into her pocket, trying to balance the lobsters in her arms. Suigetsu poked his head into the clearing, grinning at her.

"Do you mind?" She asked, gesturing at the crabs.

His grin spread and he flipped them into his arms, beside four large fish. "Fine, but only if you tell the others I caught most of these." He said jokingly.

Within the hour, they had a large fire going in the middle of the house's stone floor and a large metal pot on top of it, with boiling water and their food inside. Sakura had a thick blanket wrapped around her, with her hair and cloths still soaking. Suigetsu sat next to the fire, pushing their food around the pot with a hungry expression. Sasuke and Jugo were talking battle strategies, while Karin glared angriliy at Sakura. Suigetsu sat back with a smug look and grinned at Sakura, faking a bow.

"Would you like first dibs, milady?" He asked formally, winking - to show he was kidding - when he sat up.

Sakura giggled in responce, leaning forwards to look inside the pot. She pulled the chopsticks from Suigetsu and used them to pull a smaller lobster onto her plate. The fish man groaned and pulled the chopsticks back, dropping a crab onto her plate, as well. Her mouth opened - as if to argue - but the look her sent her in response, silenced her. Their other companions slowly moved closer to the flames and took their own food.


	20. Two Worlds

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

* * *

_Have the Courage to Live. Anyone can die._

_-Robert Cody_

_The bright chakra shot through her veins, almost painfully. The molten gold color giving her an almost heavenly glow. The chakra brought strange power, and the feeling of invincibility. Along with the strange urge to rip someone apart. An uncontrollable urge. Her eyes started moving - of their own accord - to take in her surroundings. The large field was slowly becoming coated in her emmense chakra. Her gaze shifted upwards. A strangely familiar white bird was hovering above her. A blond man stood on its back, he was wearing a strange black cloak with bright red clouds on it._

_The familiarity of the man annoyed her and served to push her anger farther. No name would connect to a name, in her mind. She could tell, though, that he was the one controlling the white bird..._

_...and her only likely target..._

_She shoved some of the golden chakra into her legs and launched off the ground. The blond man's face contorted in fear._

_She raised her hand - with the chakra molding on her finger nails to form claws - and swiped forward._

Sakura bolted from her make-shift bed, her head snapping off the pillow. Her breath was coming out in rapid, short gasps and she was shivering uncontrollably.

Lightning flashed in the window behind her but voices still reached her ears from the lower floor. When her shaking was finally under control she pulled herself into a sitting position and crawled the rest of the way to the door.

"The storm isn't letting up, Sasuke." Jugo was saying and she could almost picture him shaking his head.

"Hn." Was her former teammates predictable response.

"Does that mean we're staying here until it subsides?" Karin asked, annoyance flickering throught her voice.

"Hn."

"At least Sakura and Suigetsu will be pleased with this. They haven't left their rooms since yesterday. Fishing must be tiring." Jugo muttered, ignoring the lack of response from their leader.

Sakura slid the door open slightly and looked both ways up the hallway, her eyes settling on another open door. Suigetsu was leaning against the doorframe with a bored expression on his face, he waved at her.

"They don't even bother to wake us up for the plans." He told her under his breath, slipping out of his room and closing the door silently behind him. He crawled over to her. "Makes a guy feel left out. What were you whining about anyway?"

She frowned and zoned out of the conversation below them. "What are you talking about? I just got up." She stated, gesturing at the unmade bed in the room behind her.

"Oh?" He asked lightly, following her gaze. "What were you dreaming about then?"

Her frown deepened. "Dunno." She lied easily, looking down at the bottom floor and tuned back into their three friends conversation. Suigetsu leaned against the wall next to her and sighed.

"I still think we should go now and leave them here." Karin's voice echoed back to them again.

Sasuke sighed. "You didn't see the damage Sakura did to Deidara, Karin, she is a valuable asset to this team and we cannot allow the Akatsuki to gain power over her again." He told her quietly, both ninja above him had to strain their ears to hear him.

Sakura frowned again and Suigetsu looked at her questioningly.

"Oh? So, I guess that'd be two Akatsuki members she has disposed of." Jugo stated, his voice barely a low rumble.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, easily taking himself out of the discusion.

"Wow, how does someone as weak as her accomplish _that_?" Karin asked, disbelief filling her voice.

Suigetsu watched Sakura carefully when she stood up and headed back to her room.

"Where are you going?" He hissed after her, glancing into the room below them to make sure their teammates hadn't heard her footsteps before crawling after her.

"Training. There's no point staying here if we're just sitting around all day and its almost day break." She told him over her shoulder, keeping her voice a whisper.

"But…" Suigetsu started, looking passed her and out the window at the pouring rain. "It's kinda raining outside, Sakura. That's why we're staying here for now."

"What's that saying? 'Neither rain nor shine.' Well, if the mailman can do it, why can't I?" She shot back opening the window and slipping out of the wooden frame. "If the others ask – not that they will – tell them that I'll be back by tonight and if I'm not… well, Karin will get her wish."

* * *

The waterfall pressed down on Sakura from above, making it harder for her to control the chakra flowing from her feet. The chakra that was also holding her above the water level. This particular pond was deep enough that if she were to be forced under the waterfall, she would run out of breath before she could fight the current and resurface. But, she knew that. Ever since she could remember – the Akatsuki portion of her life, at least – threats had always forced herself to work faster and harder. She was almost completely out of her chakra by this point – seeing as she had been standing under the waterfall for over three hours – and was reaching for the strange golden chakra she had been consumed by earlier.

She had tried this numerous times before, and had always ended up with the same result.

_**Threats from yourself are not considered an outside threat, child.**_ Gobi told her quietly, as if disapproving.

_I know, Houkou-sama. But, I need to control that power or my friends may be hurt next time. _Sakura explained lightly in her mind, and she poured more chakra into her feet.

_**You are referring to those you are travelling with? **_She sighed softly and took on a maternal tone. _**It will not help you in any way if you continue risking your life, child. I have already given you the answer.**_

_Yeah, Embrace the power, right? Well, I'm sorry, but I have no idea what that means. _Sakura told her guardian demon. _I'm not sure _any_body does._

Gobi sighed. _**Shinobi automatically fight pain to keep themselves consious longer than they would normally do. If you just let yourself slip into the darkness that is inevitable.**_The five-tailed wolf explained slowly, as if choosing her words carefully._** With anything else, you would just be knocked into unconsiousness, but not with this. There is a small window of opportunity in which the user must **_**become**_** unconsious to control the power. Do you understand? If you are to control my full powers you will need to break years of training.**_

_I think I understand, but has anyone tried it before? Like, do you know how long it should take me? _Sakura asked with a sigh, slipping away from the waterfall and back towards her group.

_**You are my first and only jinchuuriki, Sakura. If you are to die, I will cease to exist as well. I was sealed inside a katana blade for my first ten centuries in this world, no one else tried to seal me. **_Gobi's voice was full of pain, as if she was remembering as she spoke. _**It was a very lonely life, Sakura, one I wish not even my enemies would suffer.**_

_Really? Not even your enemies? I'm sorry, I just didn't know anything was that horrible. _Sakura thought, shaking her head as she molded the wind chakra around her to blow the water off of her body.

_**Yes, humans are rarely told of the hardships of their world.**_ She muttered softly. _**The seats of power wish to maintain the illusion that nothing wrong can happen under their control. Protection is all people ask of them and if they lose that, they lose the people. That is the one thing our worlds have in common.**_

_How would a creature as powerful as you get sealed? I mean, I always thought that the Akatsuki were the only ones who could do that. _Sakura muttered, more to herself than to Houkou.

_**Yes, well, we are weaker than favourable when we first appear in your world. **_Houkou explaine in a hushed voice. _**The Akatsuki only took the idea from Kage's long before their time. A time when peace was a given, not something people had to work for.**_

'_My world.' That's the hundreth time you've said that._ Sakura stated, looking up when her tempoairy home came into view. _What does that even mean? You weren't born in this world?_

_**That is a story for another time, child. You will need your rest if you are to survive the next few weeks.**_ Houkou told her quietly, her voice was soothing.

* * *

Okay, just a note. Sakura isn't a werewolf. I was just bored one day and thought that if Sakura has the wolf demon I might as well make something happen to her on the full moon cause I needed something that would bring Sasuke and Sakura back together... I guess she could be considered a werewolf, but I didn't really even think of that until I read the reviews. Anyway, ciao for now!


	21. Zombie Duo

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

* * *

_And you can dream, so dream out loud._

_-U2_

* * *

Sakura slid her window open when the sun appeared on the horizen. The scenary around her was covered in a damp visage – from the rain – and a slight haze. She watched a squirrel slowly moved out of its burrow and wander around the ground, looking for food. Her door slid open behind her, but she didn't need to turn around to know that Suigetsu took it upon himself to become her alarm clock that day. He hesitated when he saw her standing by the window.

"Sasuke wants to move now. Get an early start at the day, or whatever." The blue-haired man told her, tilting his head to the side when she didn't respond. "Are you feeling okay?"

Sakura's eyes followed the squirrel back into its home before she turned around and pasted a fake smile on her face. "No, I'm alright. Let's go." She walked passed him and out into the hallway. Suigetsu followed with a frown, but didn't say anything.

_Did you sense that to, Houkou-sama? _Sakura asked warily, her eyes darting around the main room before descending the stairs.

_**I did**_. Her inner demon responded.

Sakura looked up when Sasuke, Jugo and Karin entered the room. She followed them out the door and back onto the dirt path they had been following the day before. Suigetsu resumed the conversation of swords from the day before, though she only joined in half-heartedly. Her senses were all on high alert – as were Jugo's and Sasuke's, but she knew they were only doing it to be safe. Karin had gone back to glaring at the back of Sakura's head when she thought no one would notice. Suigetsu seemed to be the only one willing to talk.

"So, then I grabbed _his_ sword right out of his sheath and stabbed him through the heart with it!" Suigetsu said, finishing his story. His proud smile disappeared when he saw that no one was sharing in his victory. He looked Sakura up and down in confusion. "Are you sure you're feeling alright? You've been acting weird all day."

"Huh?" She asked, glancing at him before looking back a the road in front of them. "No, no. I'm fine, really. Just a bit…. Tired, I guess. I didn't get to sleep until late last night."

Suigetsu nodded, bying her lie, and started another story.

The others remained quiet, listening to Suigetsu's stories in silence. It was hours before anything happened.

They were passing a large wooden building when the sun was directly above them. The road around them had grown in size and was meant for deliveries from carriages or large building had a field behind it with trees framing the grass and covering their view of the paths leading to their posistion. They were in the perfect place for an ambush.

Sakura froze when that thought entered her mind. The others – sensing her fear – stopped and turned to her. Sasuke took one look at her shocked face and pulled his sword out, Suigetsu copied him.

The pink-haired kunoichi took a deep breath and a step forward. "I didn't think it as your style to ambush people. I always pictured you as the 'jump head first' kinda guy, sempai." She called to the empty space around them, hooking a kunai on her finger and pulling it out.

"Very good, Sakura. You _have_ grown." A deep, throaty voice congratulated from the trees to their left.

They all turned in the voices direction as another one joined in. "Though, I can't help wondering, did you actually wait for a better battle ground or did you not notice us?" This voice was higher than the last one, but still definetly masculine.

Sakura chuckled under her breath. "Geez, I thought you were better than that, sempai. If you couldn't tell then we might as well not be having this conversation." She turned to continue their path.

Suddenly, a man with shoulder-length white hair was standing beside her – facing her companions. He had a thick Akatsuki cloak on his shoulder, her group stiffened at this and jumped back. Sakura stayed where she was.

"I heard Deidara already offered you a posistion in the Akatsuki?" He asked her softly, she nodded. "And yet, you declined…. A shame. You did make things more fun around the manor. And, not only did you assist in Itachi's death, you murdered Sasori? Fasinating."

Sakura's expression iced over. "Why are you telling me things I already know, Hidan?"

"Leaving the Akatsuki is punishable by death, Sakura." Another man emerged from the bushes. He had a white cloth tied around the top and back on his head with a crossed out Waterfall headband holding it together. An Akatsuki cloak covered himself, the same as his partner.

"Aa. I am aware of this, Kakuzu. But, you both know that I killed Sasori, what makes you think that I won't kill you two, as well?" She asked, her eyes narrowing considerably.

Hidan laughed and pulled a metal pole off his back, the tip was pointed. "We won't know unless we try, right?" He pulled the pole back and swung it towards Sakura.

She disappeared and reappeared between Sasuke and Jugo. They slowly moved closer to her.

"What are we watching for this time?" Suigetsu asked her quietly, readying his blade.

"Don't get cut." Sakura warned them, her eyes flickering over to Kakuzu's submissive form and back to Hidan. "It doesn't look like Kakuzu's gonna fight, so we only have to worry about Hidan. Just don't let yourself get cut by his weapon and we should be fine."

They all sent her strange looks but spread out anyway, trying their best to ignore Kakuzu. Suigetsu was the first to make a move, he launched himself away from his allies and towards Hidan. His blade sliced through thin air as Hidan jumped backwards. Sakura pulled a handful of shuriken from her pouch and tossed them all at Hidan, he twisted out of their way only to find himself face to face with Sasuke's katana. Hidan growled and permormed the hand signs for a replacement jutsu. Sasuke's blade broke through the log and he landed on the ground, looking around them ferociously.

Jugo glanced up at his friends when his curse seal was fully activated and let out a low growl.

"Where did he go?" Jugo ground out, glaring at the broken log.

No one answered.

Without warning, Sakura spun around and held a kunai up. Hidan's weapon slammed into hers and he let out a laugh of pure joy. She growled in annoyance when he reached forward with his free hand and grabbed the wrist that held her knife.

"Game over." He said plainly, pressing his index finger into the inside of her wrist. Her hand fell limp in his and her kunai fell to the ground.

Sakura swore under her breath and disappeared, just as his weapon cut through the place her arm had been moments before. Jugo, Sasuke and Suigetsu regrouped near Karin when Sakura reappeared close to them, flexing her fingers.

"What'll happen if he cuts us, Sakura?" Suigetsu asked, watching the terror slowly disappear from her eyes.

She shook her head. "He'll be able to kill you in one move." She told them, glaring at the man in front of her. "Ready to quit screwing around, Hidan?"

He shrugged and twirled his weapon. "I thought you'd want a chance to warm-up."

Sakura frowned in response. "Hmm… well, I don't remember asking for that chance." She told him easily, flicking a kunai into her hand – seeing as her other one lay at their opponents feet.

He laughed. "No, I suppose not. But, you always seemed to be a shy kid, to me." He stated, glancing up at the sky calmly.

"Yeah, well, I'm a bit older now, sempai. I'm not the same little kid anymore." She said conversationally, balancing her kunai on the tip of her finger. "Well, we don't have all day. Ready to finish this?"

"Of course."

They both vanished. Metallic clashes sounded from all around them. Sasuke could barely follow their movements with his Sharingan, while Suigetsu and Jugo seemed completely lost. Karin had given up trying to find them with her eyes and was following their chakra patterns around. Suddenly, a hollow crack echoed direcly above them and Sakura was sent flying back. She hit the dirt path with a low moan. Hidan laughed and jumped back to his starting location.

They watched Sakura warily as she sat up with a groan. A dark bruise was slowly forming under her eye.

"That was a low blow, sempai!" She cried, placing her hand over her cheek.

"Hey, no one ever said I couldn't use Taijutsu." He argued easily, as he started twirling his weapon again. "Who's next?"

Jugo didn't waste any time and jumped towards their enemy. Jugo raised his leg and twisted around, sending a round house kick towards Hidan's chest. The Akatsuki easily caught his leg and aimed his own punch. Jugo ducked under it and swung his free leg at Hidan's. The second they collided, Hidan fell to the ground – pulling Jugo with him. They rolled on the ground – exchanging blows – until Hidan got enough leverage behind him to shove Jugo into the building beside them.

Sasuke swore and followed Suigetsu towards Hidan. If one-on-one wouldn't work, two against one would.

Or so they thought.

Suigetsu swung his blade towards the Akatsuki. Hidan jammed his pole into the ground – to keep Suigetsu's sword from getting any closer – and caught Sasuke's with his bare hands. He twisted the metal around and swung the sword – and its owner - away from him. Sasuke went flying and smashed straight into Jugo, both men let out grunts of pain and fell to the ground. Hidan ignored them and grabbed the front of Suigetsu's shirt, tossing him towards Sakura. She barely rolled out of the way in time, as Suigetsu fell into the small dent she had left.

Hidan laughed and darted towards the only unarmed member of their group, his weapon held above his head.

"Karin!"


	22. Blood Ceremony

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

_We'll come to each other because no matter where this crazy world takes us,_

_nothing will ever change so much to the point that we're not all still friends._

_-Unknown._

* * *

"Karin! Get down!" Sakura screamed, launching herself off the ground.

Karin stayed where she was, watching the metal weapon with wide eyes. Her entire body was frozen to the spot. Sakura landed beside the red-head with a swear and twisted in front of her. Hidan's weapon skimed Sakura's shoulder.

A swear escaped Sakura's mouth when Hidan jumped back. She watched in horror as he drew a strange circle in the ground and focused on drawing the ruins inside it. Karin sighed and shook her head.

"Um, thanks. But, you didn't need to do that." Karin said quietly, looking at Sakura almost nervously. Her mind couldn't comprehend why Sakura would help her. "At least, he didn't hurt you. Just a scratch. His aim must really suck."

Sakura gulped nervously as tears prickled at her eyes. "I'm sorry." Was all she managed to choke out.

Sasuke, Jugo and Suigetsu rushed over to them, all bending close to the pink-haired kunoichi to see the extent of her wounds. They sighed when they saw the scratch.

"It could have been worse." Sasuke muttered, turning to watch Hidan.

The Akatsuki had finished drawing his strange circle and was holding his weapon up to his lips. He ran his toungue over Sakura's blood. Before anyone could say anything, his skin began to change. The pale peach color started shifting to black and white, as if he was suddenly covered in body paint.

He grinned over at them. "You all wanted to know what would happen if I cut you, correct?" He didn't wait for them to respond and laughed. "Well, you're about to find out."

Hidan held the tip of his blade up to his right shoulder, with a deep breath he shoved it straight into his skin.

Two cies of pain echoed around the valley.

Sakura fell to her knees, clutching her bleeding shoulder with a gasp. Hidan started laughing sadistically.

"How do you like the pain, Sakura?" He asked her, twisting the weapons farther into his shoulder.

She gasped again in pain and let out a whimper.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Suigetsu demanded, staring at Hidan in horror. "What is he doing? How are you bleeding?!"

"That is Hidan's power." It wasn't Sakura who answered, but Kakuzu. "If he ingests a person's blood, anything that happens to him will happen to that person. Say, you were to go and stab Hidan now, Sakura would be stabbed as well."

Hidan laughed and pulled his weapon out of his wound, elicting a cry from Sakura. He held the tip a few inches from his chest- just above his heart.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu snapped, glaring at his partner.

"I'm not going to kill her!" Hidan responded, but lowered his weapon to his stomach instead. He shoved the blade through his belly, so it appeared out the other side.

Sakura let out another cry of pain and collapsed onto the dirt, her breath coming out in short gasps. Sasuke knelt at her side and placed a hand on her back, gently rubbing her back to calm her down.

"How do we stop this, Sakura?" He asked her quietly, kneeling down to hear her response.

After a few moments she spoke, her voice was barely a whisper.

"Circle…" Was all she could manage and her eyes flickered shut.

Sasuke swore and pulled his katana out. "Suigetsu, protect Sakura. Karin, do anything you can to stop the bleeding. Jugo, with me." He ordered, ducking forward to shove their opponet out of his circle.

But – to their surprise – Hidan smirked at them and stepped back.

"We can take you all easily, but others are a bit more of a problem." He stated, appearing beside Kakuzu before they had realized he was gone. The black and white pattern was gone and his circle had disappeared. "Until next time, Sakura!"

Both Akatsuki disappeared in a swirl of leaves and dust.

Sasuke swore again and ran back to Sakura. "We have to get her to a hospital. The wounds aren't fatal but she's loosing to much blood." Karin told him, her voice quivering with more emotion than he had heard her use in years. "Why did she do that? I hate her and she saved my life! What was she thinking?!"

"Unlike you, Sakura actually cares about what happens to those around her." Suigetsu snapped, helping Sasuke wrap a cloth around the unconsious girls waist.

Jugo shook his head and looked at the trees around them. "What did he mean by others?" He asked quietly, turning to Karin. "Can you sense anyone?"

She paused, her eyes flickering away from Sakura to the trees around them. "I felt a bunch of people before, but now that you mention it, they _are_ getting closer." Karin muttered, following Jugo's gaze.

"Ignore them and help me!" Sasuke yelled at them, gently easing Sakura onto his back. "We need to get her to a hospital!"

Before the others could even stand up, more than a dozen ninjas had appeared on the edge of the forest – watching them in complete shock. One stepped in front of the others.

"Well, well, I hadn't expected to see either of you here."

The man was tall – but not as tall as Sasuke remembered – and had silver, spiky hair. A leaf head band was pulled over his left eye and a mask covered his nose and mouth. His outift was the customary design for all Chunin or Jounin of the Hidden Leaf Village. Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi." Sasuke greeted quietly, readjusting Sakura on his back when she shifted slightly.

"Leaf ninjas?" Suigetsu asked in shock, looking at all of them. "Why do we keep running into them?"

"Do you have a medic with you?" Sasuke asked, ignoring his teammates voice all together.

"Of course." Was his former sensai's simple response. "Can I ask what happened here?"

"Only if you plan to let us use your medic." He shot back, turning to the left so Kakashi could see Sakura's wounds.

The copy-cat ninja frowned and gestured at someone behind him. To his surprise, Ino stepped forward.

"Ino would be more than willing to help you, but only if you explain what happened here. We came with a tip that Akatsuki was coming here and we find you. That has happened twice now." Kakashi muttered, stepped forward and gesturing for Ino to do the same.

"What's going on?" A voice whispered in Sasuke's ear softly.

"We're getting you healed." He responded, taking a few steps forward and setting her on the ground, holding her in a sitting posistion.

"I can heal." She stated, looking up when Kakashi and Ino came closer. "Ino?"

The blond kunoichi smiled and sat down next to them, holding her hands over Sakura's back. "Got in a pretty big fight, huh, Sakura…" She meant it as more of a statement than a question, but Sakura nodded anyway.

"I guess so. But, that's what I get from jumping into stuff without thinking." She told her friend.

Kakashi sat down next to the two kunoichi's and gestured for Sasuke to do the same, calling a quick order for their team to stay behind him. Sasuke quickly switched into a detailed description of their last battle and a few other key factors – such as his defeat of Itachi and their decission to hunt the Akatsuki.

"And then you all appeared." He finished, looking over to Sakura. Her wounds were completely healed but she seemed exhausted.

"I'm just surprised you convinced Naruto to stay behind." Sakura added, looking at the group behind Kakashi. It seemed that Kakashi and Ino were the only ones they actually were familiar with.

Kakashi chuckled. "We didn't. We're just the scouting team, our reinforcements are behind us. Naruto is one of them." He informed them softly, looking passed them and at their three teammates. "I assume you two are dead-set on this mission." They both nodded. "And I assume you both realize you're goals would be accomplished in the same time if you came back to konoha? Maybe even sooner."

"We're S-class criminals, sensai." Sakura muttered quietly, leaning back with a sigh. "I don't think anybody would be to happy about us leaving to find more S-class criminals. Best case scenario, we'd be stuck in jail for a few months and then house arrest for a year-ish, then be stuck on D-ranked missions for who knows how long. Worst case…"

"We'd be executed." Sasuke finished for her, looking between Kakashi and Ino.

"No way! Tsunade said that you didn't have a choice because they messed up your memories, Sakura! And you had no choice because of your cursed seal, Sasuke! They can't kill you for that!" Ino argued, looking between them frantically.

"Ino, we still wouldn't be able to hunt the Akatsuki. And I'm not sure if Tsunade told you this – or even knows about it – but Sasuke and I are Jinchuuriki!" Sakura stated, her eyes pleading. "With Naruto there to, the Akatsuki would defineitely attack the village! We can't risk it!"

"Like they said before, three is just too big a target for them. We'd be a danger to the entire fire country, and you both know that." Sasuke added with a sigh.

"I know, I know." Kakashi muttered, shaking his head. "That's not what I suggested. I am sure that any of your old friends would be honored to join the hunt for Akatsuki. Any of them would love to help you out."

"Well, I'm not risking their lives, sensai." Sakura shot back.

"Sasuke, if she's all healed now, can we leave?" Suigetsu called, looking at Sakura's shoulder and back warily. "Those leaf ninjas are making me nervous."

"Aa." Sasuke responded, getting to his feet. He reached down and grabbed Sakura's hand, pulling her up as well.

"Arigatou for your offer, sensai, but I'm afraid we'll have to decline." Sakura said formally, bowing her head and following her friends.

"Take care." He called after them, as they disappeared from their view.

* * *

Sakura leaned back against a thick oak tree and quietly observed the camp. Sasuke was placing the logs together in a very precise fashion to make the fire more durable, apparently, and would occasionally disappear for more than ten minutes at a time to find more. Suigetsu had disappeared the second them found a good camp site to go fishing in a nearby river, or find any edible food on the way there. Jugo was placing a tarp between a few trees for shelter in case of rain and basically ignoring everyone else. Karin was wandering around the clearing and moving things around to make more room for them, she hadn't glared at Sakura once since their fight and it was making her increasingly nervous.

This – as well as a few other moments – was one of the times that Sakura felt like she didn't actually belong in this group. No one had said a word to her and she wasn't stupid enough to not have figured it out.

They were brought up in different ways than she was. She had always known that, if given the opportunity, she would give her life for any of her comrades. Even if said comrade hated her guts. They were brought up knowing that – if given the same chance – they would risk their comrades lives to save their own. What she did was completely foreign to them and not a single one of them could figure out why she did it. Even Sasuke – who was brought up in the same plae she was – had been trained by Orochimaru, who was the person most known for killing their comrades. No.

She was an outsider to these people.

"Ne, Sasuke. I've been thinking." She told him. She looked him in the eye when he looked up. "Maybe, I should fo back to Konoha. I don't wanna risk you're lives anymore and I never really belonged here, right? I mean, I'm sure that Tsunade would give me a team of ANBU or something to go after them. And something tells me that you'll keep looking, so it won't be that much of a big deal, ne?"

Every eye in the campsite was on her at that moment.

"So…I'm just gonna go home now, you can come if you'd like, but I'm fine on my own." She said quietly, pulling herself into a standing posistion. She grabbed her backpack and pulled it onto her uninjured shoulder. "So, see you later, guys."

Sasuke stood up, but made no move to stop her. His expression held complete betrayal and a hint of fear. Her eyes skimmed over the others. Suigetsu looked as if she had physically punched him in the gut, Jugo was watching her warily, and Karin was just plain confused. But, Sakura ignored their looks and turned her back on them, walking away.


	23. Team 7

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

_If all my friends were to jump off a bridge, I wouldn't follow._

_I'd be at the bottom to catch them when they fall._

_-Unknown._

* * *

Sakura wandered down the dirt path, sending her chakra ahead of her to find anything that might hinder her way to Konoha. She found none and continued on. Her pink hair shifted around her shoulders as a slight breeze brushed passed her. Her gaze slowly moved to the sky, and at the clouds that were slowly covering it.

_A storm? It's gonna be pretty big…_ She thought, watching as lightning flashed in the distance, she was far enough away that the thunder didn't reach her ears. _Looks like the world's telling me to find shelter…_

She sped up her pace and readjusted her backpack, forcing herself not to turn around. She had left her former group a few hours back and had been walking all night. Sasuke had followed her for a while, but that was the extent.

"_Sakura, you can't go back to the Hidden Leaf alone, they'll definetly kill you." Sasuke informed her in that monotone voice of his, as he finished pulling his backpack on._

_She could still see Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin behind him at the campsite, obviously confused at his move._

"_And? It's not like I know anybody who would help with that." Sakura told him, biting her lip when she saw him wince._

_It was a low blow and she knew it, but he still followed her._

"_I don't like being followed, Sasuke." She told him quietly, looking at the trees above them. "You of all people should understand that."_

_Another shot, but he still didn't say anything. She sighed and had to force herself to speak again. Even if she didn't want to admit it, it felt good that _he_ was the one following _her_ now._

"_And, you know, if you come with me it'll probably only be worse for both of us. Associating me with someone who abandoned Konoha and joined the person who killed the Third, that can only reflect badly on me. And you and I can both agree that it's definetly something I don't need."_

_Sasuke froze, his eyes locked on the back of her head._

"_Do you really think that way?" He asked her quietly. She didn't answer him and just kept walking. "The Akatsuki changed you more than I thought, Sakura. But, at least they got what they wanted. A perfect copy of them."_

_He spun around and disappeared, going back to the campsite._

Sakura sighed again and looked at the road ahead of her, suddenly wishing for Karin's powers.

'_Well, I never have been one for following orders…'_

* * *

Sasuke watched the clouds in the distance with a low growl. Suigetsu followed his gaze, his eyes narrowing as he turned back to their path.

"Serves her right for leaving like that." Suigetsu muttered under his breath, readjusting his sword and speeding his pace up.

Jugo and Karin exchanged looks, both watching the growing storm behind them. Sasuke shook his head and turned around, heading back the way they had come.

"Where are you going?" Karin called after him, her voice wasn't accusing – as it once would have been.

"She has a way of finding trouble." Sasuke responding, giving no explanation as to who 'she' was. "She'll get herself killed before she even gets to Konoha."

Jugo nodded and followed him, that simple gesture alone showed how much Jugo had actually changed. "We will have to move faster if we wish to reach her before the storm begins." He stated, his eyes calculating the distance between their campsite and how far Sakura could travel on foot.

Karin was – apparently – thinking the same thing. "Let's just hope she didn't find a ride." She turned to look at Suigetsu when they started walking away. "Are you coming or what?"

He glanced between them and the clouds, shaking his head and jogging after them. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming!"

Sasuke launched himself off the ground, his teammates following him. _'Perfect Copy.'_ He repeated to himself, shaking his head slowly. _'No…'_

"_Karin! Get down!"_

_He watched in horror as Sakura jumped in front of the attack. Hidan's weapon barely skimmed his skin, but from the way her eyes were tearing up, it was obvious the extent of his attack had yet to come._

_Hidan finished drawing his circle and promtly shoved the spear through his shoulder. Instead of hearing his own scream, a laugh echoed back to them. And a loud pained scream he would never forgert. Sakura fell to the ground, clutching her bleeding shoulder._

'_She knew what would happen but saved Karin – someone who would kill her, given the chance – anyway. I have to apologize for saying that, Sakura didn't deserve something like that.'_ Sasuke thought, his eyes spinning into the Sharingan.

* * *

Naruto glared at the trees above him. His friends were all curled up in their separate sleepings bags or tents around him, the sensai's had left them and were checking the perimeter. And he was stuck on night watch. Ino and Kakashi had come back from their scouting mission with news of his sister.

They had let them go.

He had gotten angry at them and yelled and screamed, just like he usually did. But, he didn't really blame them. The only way that Sasuke or Sakura would actually stay in one place was if they were forcefully restrained and he'd be just as mad at them if they tried to fight with his former teammates.

"_Ne, Zetsu-sama? Why is that boy speaking to me? Have I fought him before?"_

Naruto bit back a growl and shook his head, his fists tightening on the two headbands in his pocket. Tightening so hard that the metal bit into his hands, causing them to bleed.

"_You can't understand what's it feels like to loose someone because you never had anyone to begin with!"_

He pulled the two headbands out of his pockets and stared at them. A trickle of his blood had slipped down the two headbands. On Sasuke's it merely got caught in the hole that was part of the lead symbol, on Sakura's the blood trickeled down the length of it, creating a cross – similar to the Akatsuki's – across the leaf sign.

Naruto swore loudly and jumped to his feet, pulling numerous weapons and such to him and into their respective places.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked sleepily, looking up at the blond ninja. "What are you doing?"

"Are you going somewhere, Naruto-san?" Sai asked, looking up from his sleeping bag.

"Naruto-kun?" Confusion filled Hinata's voice.

Everyone else just watched him curiously.

"I'm going to save my sister, whether they want me to or not."

* * *

Numerous powerfull chakras appeared behind Sakura. Her first thought was that Sasuke and the others had caught up to her, but that thought quickly died.

"Sakura." A painfully familiar voice adressed her softly _Kakuzu_. "Leader-sama requests your presence at the manor, if you will."

She took a few seconds to respond. "And if I don't?"

"Don't be that way, Sakura." A female's voice, the voice of the only female Akatsuki. "We're willing to give you one last chance to join us, and Leader-sama wants to formally offer it to you himself. We are just escorting you there."

"And if I say no to him, you'll take my memories again." Sakura guessed, shaking her head as she continued walking. "Go find somebody else."

"Sakura, we're weren't asking." Another voice informed her. _Kisame_, she thought. Forcing herself not to turn around and see who else was there. "I know how cliched this sounds, but this can go the easy way or the hard way. Your choice."

"Well, obviously not, or we wouldn't be here." She shot back easily, stopping in her tracks to turn and look at them.

'_Kakuzu, Konan…'_ She thought, her eyes slowly skimming over the people lined in front of her. _'Tobi, Kisame, Hidan… What?!'_

Her eyes remained locked on the final person in their line. "You."


	24. Nagato

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

_A revival, then, really means days of heaven upon earth._

_-D. Martyn Lloyd-Jones_

Sakura's eyes slowly flickered open to a familiar scene. The first thing that hit her was the smell.

The room itself had a strangely woody smell with an almost flower tinge – from her soap and a perfume someone had given her – and a strawberry undertone from her shampoo. The scent of eggs and bacon drifted up to her from somewhere downstairs. The blanket on top of her was too big for her and held an almost painfull scent. It was musky, with a bit of grass and a barely distinguisable hint of blood. This Akatsuki cloak was – as strange as it would be for anyone else – one of the most familiar things to her. She didn't even need to ask to know that Itachi must have left this here… before he died.

She was laying on a queen mattress with light pink, purple and white blankets on top of her. Itachi's Akatsuki cloak was laid over top of those. The window's yellow curtains were pulled close, blocking the sunshine that was barely filtered out of her room. A small bedside table held a few nessecities – kunais and such – and she didn't even need to look in them to see if they were still there. Across from the bed, a dresser – that was even taller than she was – held most of her cloths and – unfortuneately – old Akatsuki cloths.

Yes.

She was in the Akatsuki Manor.

Sakura slowly slid her feet off the side of the bed and slowly walked over to the door. She didn't even have to try the window to know that they had it guarded somehow. She knew them well enough. The door slid open easily – like she had expected – if they wanted her to be locked up, they would have put her somewhere else. But – apparentltly – they just wanted to talk.

She reached the top of the staircase and looked down. Tobi was sitting on the couch watching her quietly.

'_Madara.' _She corrected herself.

"Good morning, Sakura." Madara greeted softly, an obvious warning to whoever else was awake that she was to. "I trust you slept well?"

She didn't respond, just slowly descended the stairs.

"Not very friendly this morning?" He asked, tilting his head to the side – as if everything was normal.

"What did you take me here for, Madara?" Sakura demanded when she reached the last step.

"We told you, Leader-sama wants to talk with you." He said, standing up and walking towards her. She had to force herself not to take a step back. "Although, we had hoped you would just play everything else off as a dream. Well, that's what he said anyway."

He didn't need to expand on 'he.' She knew all to well. His chakra had been pushing down on her since she woke up – it was so much stronger than she remembered it to be. She had known something like this would happen for a very long time – it was one of the reasons she left Sasuke's group. Two people approached them from the kitchen, but she didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Sakura." Konan's voice greeted quietly, just like the night before.

"Onee-chan." Sakura responded, she turned to look at the two Akatsuki.

She made eye contact with the second one – something she nor anyone else had dared to before – and nodded to him.

"Sensai, I see you are well."

xXx

Sasuke raced through the forest, only vaguely aware of the three behind him. Sakura's chakra – according to Karin – had been join unexpectedly by numerous others that were all at a S-class level. A few were even higher than his own. But – she had said – one was familiar, one she hadn't expected to ever see again.

Uchiha Itachi.

He didn't even realize Karin had told him that other chakra's were approaching, until they were on them. A flash of yellow darted into his view, he grabbed his katana and turned to the new threat.

Naruto froze when he saw the killer-intent flashing across his friends blood-red Sharingan. His friends were standing in a loose circle and Sasuke and the three others with their weapons held out. But, Naruto just looked Sasuke up and down.

He had been heading somewhere and – from what Kiba had said – in the direction of Sakura's scent. The Akatsuki had made themselves known a while back, but were gone now. He wasn't as stupid as some people gave him credit for.

"The Akatsuki took her again, didn't they…?" Naruto asked quietly, watching Sasuke's reaction. "Were you watching her when it happened?"

Sasuke – surprisingly – answered right away. "No, she left to return to Leaf. I was about to follow her when the Akatsuki appeared." He paused to put his sword away. "I'm sorry, Naruto. It was my fault. But, you're going to have to wait for later to hit me. They could be doing anything to Sakura right now."

Naruto nodded and grinned at Sasuke, holding his hand out. "Great to have you back, Sasuke." The two former teammates clasped hands and shook on an agreement only they could figure out. Naruto raised his voice to the group around them. "Alright, guys, we got Sasuke back for now. He won't stay unless we can get Sakura. So it's all or nothing, let's go."

The strange group of ninjas launched themselves off the branches immediately and started running again.

xXx

Itachi and Konan gestured for Sakura to enter a door – one she had been forbidden from entering when she had lived there. Konan opened the door and followed her in.

"I am the only one that has seem Leader-sama before, Sakura. He figures that if he lets you see his true form, you will trust us enough to rejoin."

"That's not happening, onee-chan." Sakura shot back.

Konan didn't respond.

The lights flickered on and Sakura gasped.

A large machine was shoved at the far end of the room. Numerous tubs and instruments were sticking out of the main metal part. A metal platform was sticking out of a hole at the top – at an angle – and a man was laying on it.

Or what was left of a man.

He had long, lanky black hair that fell down across his bare chest. Everything below his waist was covered by the machine, but that was enough. It looked as if he hadn't eaten in centuries, as his ribs were sticking out and his skin looked like an old, moth-inhabited white sheet. His face was hollow and _may_ have been handsome once, but it was impossible to tell now. His eyes were the infamous Rinnengan.

All-in-all, he was a very frightening figure.

Sakura stared at him is disbelief, her mouth hanging slightly open. As terrifying as he was, she couldn't move her gaze. The man's eyes slowly travelled up to hers and a smile pulled across his face, it looked as his entire body would break with that simple movement.

"Sakura, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," He greeted softly, bowing his head in greeting. "I would like to shake your hand, if you will." His hand raised off the machine and towards her.

Without thinking, Sakura cross the space and leaned over the machine to clasp hands with him. Despite his look, he had a firm grip.

"Have you considered my offer, Sakura?" He asked her softly, tilting his head to the side. "I can promote you to whichever rank you would like. Although, the role of Leader and Lieutenant are taken by Konan and myself, as I'm sure you are aware of."

She frowned. His words weren't making any sense to her. Leader-sama was the one who made an offer to her, this man couldn't be the leader…. Could he?

"Um… I'm sorry, but… who are you?" Sakura asked warily, watching him in confusion as she took a few steps back to observe him better.

He chuckled quietly. In that one second, everything changed. "I am the Leader of the Akatsuki, Sakura." He told her. Another chuckle from him.

Konan slowly walked passed Sakura and stood at Leader-sama's side.

"Wha… but… you look so…" Her voice trailed off, her eyes skimming over his frame. "What's wrong with you? Are you sick?" Without meaning to, Sakura's voice held pure concern.

He laughed again, even Konan joined in. "Always the medic, Sakura. You are exactly as I pictured you, though I suppose you must have picture me a bit differently?" He asked, tilting his head again.

"uh…yeah, I guess I did." She murmured, shaking her head slowly.

"I hadn't always looked like this, though." He held up a hand in Konan's direction and leaned back, closing his eyes. "Would you mind telling it this time?"

She nodded and looked to Sakura, gesturing at a small wooden bench. "This is a long story, Sakura. You'll want to sit down." Sakura frowned, but complied. "It all starts a few years ago. When war still raged…"

xXx

Sasuke crouched down outside the Akatsuki manor, from what he could tell there weren't any members inside, except a single one with Sakura. Hinata and Neji had their Byakugan's activated and only confirmed this, though there was something blocking their vision near Sakura and the Akatsuki. Karin performed a quick scan of the surrounding area to find the same results. Nothing. This was the best chance they would _ever_ have.

So, they took it. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Suigetsu all rushed into the building, while the others took up two-team posts. Each person had a comm-device with them and would radio in every five-minutes with an update. If one missed the five-minute period, the others would know something was wrong.

"_Sasuke, why am I stuck with this barbie doll anyway? Why can't I come with you?!"_ Karin whined into the commdevice. She was just picking a fight so he didn't respond.

"_A barbie doll?! I'll show you a barbie doll!" _Ino hissed, her voice quivering in anger.

"_Ino! Focus on your job!" _Chouji and Shikamaru snapped.

"_Ano, Sasuke. When you find the Cherry Blossum, tell her that if she ever tries to run away again she'll have to face _me_! Alright?_" Suigetsu asked, they could hear him readjusting his sword in the background. _"Oh, and nobody fight Kisame. He's mine."_

"_I'll tell her, Suigetsu."_ Jugo responded for Sasuke.

"_Will you all shut up? This is a _stealth _mission!_" Neji said, his eyes flashing.

"_Really? I thought it was a retrieval mission._" Suigetsu muttered, rolling his eyes. _"You Konoha guys have to make up your minds."_

"_Suigetsu!" _Sasuke snapped.

"_Alright, alright. I'll be quiet. Just tell me when you sense Kisame, Karin. Suigetsu out!_"

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks before darting into the door Neji pointed out. The four shinobi rushed down the hallway.

A tiny light was visible at the end and they slowed their pace when they approached it. The four masked their footsteps but readied their weapons, peering into the room.

Sakura was sitting on a small wooden bench watching a blue-haired, female Akatsuki with nothing short of awe. A large machine was sitting beside her with a man seemingly implanted into it.

"And that, Sakura, is our story." The woman declared, obviously finishing a practised story. "I'm not sure if that will help or hinder you're decision, but you're free to all the time you want."

"Um… so…You guys were trained by Jiraiya-sama?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

Naruto froze between Sasuke and Neji. His eyes widened and he watched the three people in front of them in – almost – fear.

"We were." The black-haired, skinny man answered.

"Really? Well, so was my brother. He never said anything about Jiraiya having other pupils." She stated, observing the machine curiously. "What's this thing for?"

"No, Jiraiya-sensai wouldn't take about us to the Kyuubi, I'm afraid. And that acts as a life-line machine for Nagato." The woman said, her voice trailing off.

"Life-line…" Sakura repeated, her head snapped up to the black-haired man. "You're dying? When did that happen? _How_ did that happen? I mean, you've gotta be one of the strongest people in the world!"

The man – Nagato – shook his head slowly. "That is a story for another time, Sakura. And something I can only entrust to the Akatsuki. Are you ready with your answer?" He asked, his head tilting to the side.

"Um… No. But did you guys really think that I would say anything different?"

Both Akatsuki laughed. "No, I suppose not." Nagato murmured, he waved his hand airily. "Farewell, then, Sakura."

One of the many metal poles sticking out from Nagato's life-line machine shifted slightly and darted towards the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Sakura! _No_!"


	25. Once Upon A Time

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

* * *

_Victory is sweetest when you__'__ve known defeat._

_-Malcolm S. Forbes_

* * *

Sasuke bolted forward and tackled Sakura out of harm's way, deflecting another metal pole with his katana. Naruto and Neji were still standing in the doorway, frozen in place, but Jugo was standing beside Sasuke in a second - his cursed seal activated. Jugo's arms wrapped around the pair and he jumped back to the leaf nins.

"Nagato." Sakura said quietly, slipping away from Sasuke and the other three. "I heard your story."

"And?" The black-haired man asked, tilting his head to the side. "What is your answer, Sakura. Do you still want your revenge?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "After hearing that?" She asked, he nodded and she frowned. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Like I said, girl. Hate breeds Revenge which just brings more hate." He muttered, looking away from her and shaking his head in disgust.

"But, I'll choose not to. Wanna know why?" She asked playfully, slipping back onto the bench behind her. It was his turn to frown and he nodded. "Cause, you're right. I've seen hatred tear someone apart from the inside out. It ruined his life and ruined the lives of those around him, through no fault of his own. If I were to kill you, Onee-chan would end up like Sasuke. And I couldn't live with myself if she ended up like that because of me."

"So, you refuse to kill me because you care for Konan?" Nagato finished, his eyes flickering between the Shinobi around her before landing on her again.

"No, because if she were to end up hating me, she would come to kill me. If I were to die, Sasuke, Naruto and who knows who else would come after her. If she died, the rest of the Akatsuki would go after them and we'd have another war." She paused, a smile slipping across her face. "I've heard your story, and you can't imagine how sorry I am for your lose, but I cannot forgive what you two have done. However, I won't kill you unless I'm provoked. Because if there is anything that could be considered 'peace' in this world, I'm gonna find it. And when I do, I'm not letting go for anything. That is my answer, do what you like with it."

Sasuke and Neji looked down at her, both realizing just how much she sounded like Naruto in that moment. Naruto shook his head and stepped towards the two Akatsuki.

"She's wrong." He told them. The four ninja behind him froze, watching him complete confusion. "If there is any hint in of peace in this world, _we_ will find it. All of Jinchuuriki will find that peace and hold it to this world."

Sakura stood up and grinned at her brother, before turning back to Nagato and Konan.

"Was that the answer you were looking for?" She asked them, pulling herself back into a standing position.

_"Other Akatsuki have appeared, Sasuke."_ Karin warned, a hint of fear creeping into her voice. "_I'm pretty sure this was a trap. What are your orders?"_

"_Let me have Kisame."_ Suigetsu snapped, obviously yelling at a leaf nin.

"Wait for us, Karin. We'll be there in a moment." Sasuke responded, grabbing Sakura's wrist and turning towards the doorway

"_Like hell! I'm not waiting!_" Suigetsu cried.

Neji tossed Sakura a Comm device before she could complain, she slipped it on and moved to follow Sasuke.

"Sakura." Nagato addressed her quietly, she sighed and turned towards him. "I have not heard a determination like that in a very long time. Since Yahiko was still alive."

"I'm gonna go ahead and assume you're telling me this for a reason?" Sakura asked, rolling her eyes.

"I will choose to give you my support, because your answer piqued my interest."

Konan spun around to look at her Leader. "But, Nagato, if you do that, you'll di-"

"I am aware of the consequences, Konan. Just look at her." He waved his hand in Sakura's direction, almost airily. "She sounds so much like Yahiko. And I would give him my life, if he asked. This is the least I could do for his memory."

Sakura frowned and looked at the four Shinobi behind her. They all shrugged in response.

"Sakura, as I am sure you are aware, you, Naruto, and Sasuke are all Jincuuriki." The three leaf ninja froze. "I will give you my powers, just to see how far you are able to proceed. Konan, I beg you to trust my judgement. Do not hold my death against these people."

"Death..." Sakura repeated slowly. Panic flashed across her face and she pulled out of Sasuke's grip, running forward. "No! Nagato, you can't just kill yourself! C'mon, you're the leader of the Akatsuki and here you are, taking the back exit! You can't leave Konan like that! What's wrong with y-"

"Drop it, Sakura." Konan hissed, tears prickling at her eyes. "I will give them my full support, Nagato."

He smiled softly at her. "Thank you, my friend." His body slowly started glowing, it kept getting brighter until it hurt their eyes to watch him - but it was one of those moments that you couldn't tear your eyes from.

His glowing form slowly started to break apart, into three separate balls of light. The instant they were seperate, they shot towards the five ninjas or - more specifically - the three Jinchuuriki. They had no time to defend themselves, as the light spheres hit them and spread across their bodies. The glow slowly faded into themselves as Nagato fell forward, dead.

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke all looked up at each other. The glow was barely visible. Sakura pulled up the bottom part of her shirt so she could look at the glowing seal on her stomach. The glow was swirling along the black marks, like water draining out of a set of pipes. They watched until the white glow was gone and the black markings had disappeared again. Sakura looked up at the blue-haired Akatsuki.

"Konan... Onee-chan, I'm so sor-"

"Don't, Sakura... Just... just go fight and hit 'em and extra time for me... alright?" Konan asked, looking up at the five ninjas with a defeated expression.

"I'll hit them twice. You and Nagato. See you!" She waved over her shoulder and gestured to the others to follow her down the hallway. She hit the Comm button. "Hiya, everyone!" She chirped immediately, when they were out of Konan's earshot. "How're you all doing?"

"_Shut it, Pinky!"_ Karin snapped, anger flashing through her voice. "_Listen, next time you run away, I'm pounding you through a wall!"_

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Karin." Was Sakura's simple response, as she pulled out a handful of shuriken. "So, what's the plan, boys?"

No one responded but Sakura just laughed again and hit the Comm button. "So, everyone okay? No problems in your lives?" She asked conversationally, as if she wasn't racing to save all their lives.

"_Just you, ForeHead Girl_." Ino responded with a laugh.

"Just like always." Sakura responded with a soft sigh.

"_Hey! You let the living Barbie Doll call Sakura horrible names but yell at me whenever I do! That's preferencial treatment, Sasuke!_" Karin cried in annoyance.

"Well, that's cause Sasuke actually likes me, Karin. Unlike you two." Sakura laughed again and - surprisingly - so did Ino and Karin.

"Well, now that we just created the world's weirdest friendship, can we carry on?" Sasuke asked, looking at the three people behind him.

"Sure thing, Bossman!" Naruto yelled, shoving more chakra into his feet and racing forward.

The three others ran forward, as well, and ended up at the front within seconds.

Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Itachi were standing halfway between the Akatsuki Manor and the forest line - where their friends were. Their legs were spread and they all had their weapons held in front of them. The four Akatsuki were ready for a fight.

"Geez, sensai, you'd think one death would be enough for you." Sakura said, clasping her hands behind her head nonchalantly.

"Yeah, Itachi. How are you even alive?!" Sasuke snarled, holding his katana in his brother's direction.

"You forgot to check for a pulse when you 'killed' me, Sasuke. A fatal mistake." Itachi responded, readying the kunai he was holding. His eyes slowly moved over the ninjas in front of him. Jugo, Neji, and Sasuke were all holding defensive positions, but Sakura seemed completely relaxed. "You don't seem to nervous about this, Sakura."

She just shrugged, her eyes slowly skimming the treeline behind thier opponent.

"Do you actually believe those others will help you, right?" Hidan asked, his tone held pure laughter as the ninja behind him slowly stepped outside the foliage

"Course not. I'm pretty sure that Naruto, Sasuke and I are the only ones who will be able to put a scratch on you four." She responded, ignoring the hurt looks that her friends sent her.

"Then what's with the smugness, Cherry Blossum?" Kisame asked, looking at her in confusion.

She grinned and raised her hand, so that it was above her head. Her index finger slowly moved away from her fist, pointing. Every ninja in the small field looked up.

The bright, shining fullmoon shone down on them from above. The Leaf ninja and Sasuke's team stared at the glowing circle in pure confusion, but the Akatsuki froze.

"I haven't taken those pills since Deidara died." Sakura said, rolling her shoulders in a shrug. "I'm interested to see what happens."

"Sakura? You mean..." Sasuke's voice trailed off as he watched her curiously.

"Yup. Time to go Jinchuurik on their asses."

* * *

Okay, I made used to make what I think Nagato's Seal should look like. It's on my DeviantArt page so take a look if it confuses you, you'll need to see it later. :3 Ciao! (The link is on my page.)


	26. Dattebayo

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

* * *

_When I dare to be powerful, to use my strength in the service of my vision, then it becomes less and less important whether I am afraid._

_-Audre Lord_e

* * *

The moon seemed to brighten suddenly and a blast of golden chakra swirled from Sakura. Sasuke watched her warily but she just winked in response, as if telling him to trust her. He nodded and pulled back, grasping for the familiar silver chakra. Naruto looked between them before calling upon his own - crimson - chakra. Jugo and Neji backed away from them, the strength and power of their chakra physically _forcing_ them to leave.

'_**Embrace it, Child.'**_ Houkou commaded.

'_**Destroy them with my power, boy.'**_ Shichibi hissed.

'_**You need my power **_**again**_**?'**_ Kyuubi snapped.

'_Yeah, yeah_." The three Jinchuuriki thought in perfect unison.

The three chakra patterns - gold, silver and crimson - all slowly solidified around their hosts, forming tails. The four Akatsuki swore, but made no move to stop them, just stood and watched in horror as the chakra molded to form five perfect chakra tails.

Naruto looked down at himself in confusion. _'The last time I had this many tails my skin burned off....what's with this...?'_ His body looked no more like his twin tail form, except for the fact that there were five tails instead of two. His blond hair was slightly ruffled, his eyes were a slitted crimson, and his whiskers looked darker, but he was still obviously Naruto.

"Probably because of Nagato's powers." Sakura murmured, looking herself over. Naruto sent her a strange look. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." He responded, waving his clawed hand airily. _'Geez, mind-reader much?'_

"What?" Sasuke asked, looking up at Naruto. "Say something, Naruto."

"Something, Naruto." Sakura and Naruto said in unison.

"No, think something!" He snapped in response.

The two siblings frowned. _'What's he going on about?'_ Naruto wondered.

Sakura gasped and pointed at her brother. _'Oh my God!_'

He looked back at her in disbelief. _'Your lips didn't move!_'

'_We can hear each others thoughts?!_' Sasuke demanded, looking between his teammates in disbelief. _'No way!'_

'_**I believe Nagato's gift held more power than you initially realized, Child.'**_ Houkou murmured, wonder filling her voice. _**'It has been a while, Shichibi, Kyuubi.'**_

'_**Indeed, Houkou, it has been.'**_ Shichibi responded, a low growl echoing behind his voice.

'_**What is it, now? Ten centuries?'**_ Kyuubi asked.

'_What the hell is that?!'_ Naruto cried in his mind, looking at Sasuke and Sakura in terror.

'_Looks like we can hear our inner demons, as well.'_ Sakura muttered, a grin flitting across her face. _'Geez, how emo poem does that sound?'_

'_We'll talk poetry later! We have to fight now!_' Sasuke hissed at them, glaring daggers in the two siblings direction. _'Can you give us any insight, Sakura?'_

'_Well, we'll let Suigetsu handle Kisame, the others can help him if they want. Everyone else should deal with Hidan. So, Karin and Jugo will be able to tell everyone what to look out for. Suigetsu won't care. Me and Sasuke will take Itachi first, Naruto pick a few people to fight Kakuzu and tell them this...'_

The four Akatsuki watched the three Jinchuuriki in confusion. They were looking at each other as if trying to forcefully communicate their thoughts... and it looked as if it was working.

'_Awright, guys. We can't afford to lose this battle. Are you two ready for it?'_ Sakura asked, looking between Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto barked a laugh_. 'Look who's asking who, Imouto.'_ He paused thoughtfully. _'Hey, let's all go out for Ramen after this, like we used to do before everything. Deal?'_

'_And whoever doesn't make it pays.'_ Sasuke added.

Their three voices joined in unison. _'Just like the old days.'_

"Ino, Hinata, Karin! You three are in charge of healing!" Neji called, unaware of the strategy meeting he had just missed. "We'll split into even grou-"

"Wanna bet?" Naruto and Sakura snapped, turning around to glare at him.

Sasuke took initiative so there wouldn't be an argument. "Suigetsu, you're fighting Kisame. Don't be stupid about it, if you need help just ask. Jugo, I want you to help the Leaf ninjas fight Hidan, you know how he works and it's your job to make sure they don't end up in his trap. Explain it to them, you're in charge. Sakura and I will fight Itachi, Naruto is against Kakuzu. Karin, if anyone's chakra starts to waver, call them back and _heal_ them! Don't ignore it because you hate the Leaf. Right now they're our strongest allies and we'll need their help if we're going to win. Hinata, Ino, go between the fights and heal anyone who needs it." He shouted over the clearing, his voice ringing with such intensity that no one would dare to question him. "I only have two rules. Rule number one: Work like a team, we need this fight so don't be selfish."

When it was apparent he wasn't going to continue, Neji cleared his throat. "And the second?"

"Stay out of our way." Naruto responded for his friend, forming a shadow clone.

"This isn't a training session, guys. If we lose this mission, we won't just get yelled at or lose a few bucks. We lose our lives. Stay together, stay strong. Let's go." Sakura called, flipping a kunai out.

Sasuke let out a low growl and summoned his Chidori just as Naruto started working on his Rasengan.

'_Be careful, you two._' Sasuke cautioned.

'_Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke Uchiha?_' Naruto demanded with a surprised gasp.

Sakura laughed, holding her kunai out like a dagger. Sasuke followed her towards his brother. Itachi held a kunai out to block Sakura's and grabbed Sasuke's wrist to keep the Chidori away from himself. Sakura kept one hand on her kunai and grabbed another one with her free hand, Sasuke copied her but grabbed his katana instead. Their weapons swiped through air as Itachi reappeared behind them, grabbing their collars - ignoring the fact that their chakra burned his skin - and tossed them both behind him. Sasuke spun in mid-air so that he landed on his knees and was in a good posistion to start a set of hand signs in the air. Sakura had the same idea.

"Chidori!" He rushed forward again, knowing that Sakura would need some cover for the jutsu she was planning.

Itachi just laughed when the electricity spread into the metal blade and deflected it with his kunai. They stood like that, with their weapons pressed together and all their strength shoving against the handles, just waiting.

'_Are you done yet?'_ Sasuke hissed through their connection.

'_Get down when I say now.'_ Was Sakura's response as her hand signs ceased.

"Storm Style: Tsuname Jutsu!" She cried, holding her hand - palm facing them - towards Itachi and Sasuke. A blast of water and wind shot towards them, almost like a Tsuname _was_ originating from her palm.

She waited, watching the attack shoot towards her friend and her enemy. Sasuke didn't flinch, that alone showed how much he truely trusted her.

'_Now! Sasuke, jump!'_ Sakura screamed at him, desperation filling her thoughts.

Sasuke forced the silver chakra into his feet and launched himself off the ground, above the spiral of wind and water. It disappeared the second gravity took over. If he had jumped a few moments sooner the blast would have obliterated him.

Just like it did with Itachi.

'_Is he dead?'_ Sakura asked, confusion lacing her voice. _'That was a lot easier than last time and I'm not _that_ good, am I?'_

'_He just retreated, Kisame went with him.'_ Sasuke answered, surveying the two fighst on either side of him.

'_Suigetsu looks pretty PO'd.'_ Sakura observed, grinning at the blue-haired man when he looked over at them.

"Suigetsu! Go help Jugo! He's gonna need it!" Sakura called to him, turning towards her brothers fight. "And remember, don't get cut, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Suigetsu snapped, pulling his large blade out of the ground and rushing into the large group fighting Hidan.

'_We're coming to help now, Naruto. How're you holding up?'_ Sakura asked, rushing up to the blond knucklehead.

'_Not bad, he pulled out his five element bodies, like you said he would. Do you really think this plan'll work?'_ He asked, jumping back so that he was standing between his teammates.

'_It's worked so far, dobe._' Sasuke responded, readying his katana. _'Itachi and Kisame left, like we said. Hidan and Kakuzu are still here, like we said. His five bodies are out and Hidan looks pretty desperate, like we said.'_

'_So, we finish off this guy, then go help the others.'_ Naruto confirmed, getting his shadow clone to prepare another Rasengan.

'_Basically, but don't underestimate him, Ni-san. Kakuzu's a violent person.'_ Sakura cautioned, flipping a kunai out. _'Okay, who wants what creature?'_

'_Lightning.'_ Naruto said quickly, gesturing at himself airily. _'I'm wind, I can take him.'_

'_Then I'll take Wind._' Sasuke said, sending his Chidori into his katana as if emphasizing the point.

'_I'll take Fire, then. Naruto, if you finish before us go for Water. Sasuke, you'll take Earth. I'll go for Kakuzu.'_ Sakura muttered, looking between the two men beside her. _'You two understand what we're supposed to do?'_

"Dattebayo!" Naruto called, rushing towards the Lightning creature.

"Dattebayo." Sasuke and Sakura echoed, their voices were mere whispers as they ran towards their individual targets.


	27. Two Hearts

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

* * *

_Justice without force is powerless; force without justice is tyrannical. _

_-Blaise Pascal_

* * *

"Fire Style: Dragon Blast Jutsu!" The Fire Element Creature screamed, its mouth opening as a large blast of fire shot from the open space. It was as if a fire dragon was origination from the strange creatures mouth.

Sakura jumped above it, her hands already moving to form a series of hand signs."Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" She called, watching the dragon rise up behind her and slam into the approaching fire.

The two dragon's exterminated each other, but she hadn't expected anything less than that. Her eyes wandered around the field as gravity took over. Kakuzu was watching the three fights around him, with the Water and Earth creatures standing behind him, he had obviously called them off so he could figure out the Jinchuurikis fighting styles. Her emerald orbs travelled to the other fight. Her friends seemed to be holding Hidan off fairly well. Shino, Chouji, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru were all sitting near Hinata, Ino and Karin. The numbers were against him but he was winning. But, it didn't appear that he had a chance to go for any of them to ingest their blood, they were still keeping him busy enough. She frowned when she neared the ground and landed in a crouch, immediately launching herself towards the Fire Creature.

_'Watch yourself, Naruto. You're getting too close to Kakuzu.'_ Sakura warned quietly, tossing a handful of Water-Chakra enhanced Shuriken at her opponent. _'Back off.'_

_'Yeah, yeah.'_

She rolled her eyes and started the hand signs for another attack. "Frozen Tundra Jutsu!" She called, summoning a blast of water around her and freezing it, sending it towards the Fire Creature with a blast of wind. The snow slammed into her opponent and it bowled him straight over. The pile of snow and ice slowly - almost painfully slow - started to melt away. The Fire Creature glowered at her when the last drop of water had evaporated. She shrugged and launched herself towards it, holding her kunai out in front of her.

The creature held up its black arm and her knife slid straight through the stringy flesh, her hand following it. Panic flashed through her and she planted her feet on the ground, pulling her arm back. It didn't move. Sakura swore and changed her tactics, grabbing another kunai - ignoring the fact that the black, fleshy ropes were slolwy moving up her arm - and tossing it towards the creatures fire mask. It ducked under the weapon, but didn't let go of her arm - unlike how she planned - but instead used its other arm to wrap more ropes around her. She swore again as a black cord slipped around her waist and pulled her towards its body. Her mind flipped through any jutsu she might be able to use to get out of this. The only ones that would work, she'd need both hands for them. One of her hands were buried deep in the creatures right arm and the other was halfway into its chest. She hissed in pain and twisted her hand so the kunai dug into its chest. It roared in pain and the cords dropped their hold on her immediately, she jumped away from it.

Sakura fell to a crouch and held her hand over her wrist as the familiar green chakra molded around her palm and the injury. She swore when the bone snapped back into place. She had the capability to make it less painful, but she wouldn't have time.

The creature was already bolting towards her, with a fire jutsu charging up. It's mouth opened and numerous fire balls shot towards her.

'_Pheonix Fire? Dammit!_' She hissed, annoyance flashing through her mind.

'_Keep your cool, Sakura.'_ Sasuke warned casually, as if he was reminding her of nothing more than to bring an umbrella when it was raining. _'Don't let him get to you.'_

'_I know, I know!_' She responded, annoyance flickering through her voice.

She grabbed a handful of shuriken and tossed them at the creature. It swerved around most of them, having only a few lodged in its black skin.

_'How're we supposed to beat these guys?!'_ Naruto cried, anger flashing through his voice.

_'Calm down, Naruto. We don't know if you're gonna be able to control six-tails. Calm down!'_ Sasuke snapped back, charging up his chidori again.

_'Sakura can control all her tails! Why can't we?'_ The blond yelled back, stopping his fight to turn and glare at Sasuke.

_'Now is _not_ the time to test that theory, Naruto!_' The Uchiha Survivor ground out, ignoring the glaring blond.

_'Go for their masks. The hearts are under the masks!_' Sakura told them, desperation filling her voice as tossed another handfull of Shuriken at her creature. _'We need to kill all five before we can defeat Kakuzu!'_

_'Yosh!'_ Naruto responded, turning back towards his creature and aiming for the mask.

Sakura swore under her breath and tossed a kunai at the creature's mask. It shifted, as if trying to jump out of the way, but its body stayed where it was. It's head snapped down to find the things that were restraining it. Numerous cords were lodged in and around its body, originating from the shuriken Sakura had thrown at it. When its head lifted to look up at its attacker, a kunai pierced straight through its mask.

"Gee, Kakuzu, that was surprisingly easy." She said loudly, watching the creature crumple to the ground as its mask came off. "You know, Sasori fell for the same thing. How stupid can you people get?"

Kakuzu didn't respond, just observed her queitly. She tilted her head to the side.

'_C'mon, guys, hurry up.'_ Her voice held no anger, just joking. _'Should I go after Kakuzu? Cause his other creatures won't sit by and let me kill him. They're all going to attack me.'_

Sasuke mentally sighed. _'One second.'_

"Hey, Suigetsu, Jugo! Which one of you is busiest?" Sasuke called over his shoulder without bothering to turn around.

"That'd be Jugo!" Suigetsu responded, watching his teammate fight.

"Then you get your ass over here and help Sakura!" Was Sasukes response.

Suigetsu looked over at the pink-haired kunoichi in confusion, she just shrugged.

"'Aight, Pinky. What am I watching for with this guy?" He asked, strolling in her direction casually, as if simply meeting her for a cup of coffee.

"_You _are fighting those creatures beside him. _I _am fighting Kakuzu." Sakura corrected.

"What? That's not fair! Sasuke, Sakura's not playing fair!"

Their raven-haired teammate ignored him without any sign that he had actually heard them.

"Go for the mask, you'll need to stab it straight through or it'll keep coming. Nothing else will hurt them. They're water and earth, you should have some fun with that." Sakura responded, ignoing his sudden outburst.

"Why would I have fun with that? Sounds really boring." Suigetsu responded, clasping his hands behind his head.

"Because Kisame uses water attacks, too. You could pretend that you're fighting Kisame." She shot back, flipping out a kunai and watching Kakuzu warily.

"Awright! Go Tag Team S!" Suigetsu yelled, holding his sword above his head.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and bolted towards her target. The two mask creatures beside him shot passed him and towards the two ninja, but they ignored her and went for Suigetsu. Her kunai clashed with one of Kakuzu's with a metal clang.

"Tag team S?" Kakuzu asked in a bemused voice, watching her carefully. "You dropped out of the Akatsuki for a 'Tag Team S?'"

"Well, yeah, of course I did." Sakura responded simply, her eyes flickering to their two clashed blades. "Cause, you know that me and Suigetsu could beat you guys anywhere."

Suigetsu let out a happy whoop at her statement as he fought the two masked creatures but Kakuzu growled.

_'C'mon, guys. Hurry it up, will you?'_ Sakura snapped at her teammates in her mind.

They ignored her in favour of fighting, but she just rolled her eyes.

"So, Kakuzu, let's say that we make this fight a bit interesting?" Sakura asked in a casual voice, as if their blades weren't inches from both their hearts.

"More interesting than the rewards your body will bring in?" He countered easily, his eyes never leaving hers.

She laughed. "What would you say to me if I said I could beat you before Hidan could stab me if I gave him my blood?"

"I'm up for that!" Hidan called to them, easily deflecting a handfull of kunai his opponents had tossed at him.

"Sakura, are you _insane_?!" Naruto cried immediately, spinning away from his mask creature to glare at his sister.

Sasuke shot her a confused look but said nothing.

She shrugged in response. "What? I'm bored and this fight is going nowhere. Might as well make it interesting, right?"

"How many times did the Akatsuki knock you on your head, Sakura?!" Ino screamed, glaring daggers at her friend. "You can't be serious!"

"Well, Kakuzu? Hidan seems okay with it, but you're life is on the line, not his, so...?"

He shrugged. "I'm not one to turn down a bet, Haruno. What is your wager?"

Sakura grinned cheerfully, ignoring the protestant screams of her friends. "Well, if I win you'll have lost a heart, so it works out for me. And if you win, I'm dead. Good enough, or were you thinking money? Cause it'd be kinda hard to collect from a dead person, don't cha think?"

He nodded his head thoughtfully. "Rules?"

Her grin widened. "I'll get a vile of my blood and tie it to a kunai over there, okay? Hidan has to draw his circle where he is now, and I'll try to kill you in that time."

He frowned and observed the leaf ninja around her. "What stopping Hidan from just ingesting your blood over there?" Sakura gestured at her allies airily. "Alright, and what's stopping them from attacking him?" She pointed at Jugo.

Jugo frowned. "And why would I help you kill yourself?"

"That's very pessimistic, Jugo. I'm gonna win, that's why." Sakura shot back cheerfully, pulling a glass vile out of her pocket and filling it with her blood. She tied it to a kunai and tossed it against a tree, so that the kunai and blood vile were hanging off the side of it and fairly far from Hidan. Sasuke and Naruto fell into crouches, ready to attack Hidan given a moments notice.

"You two are going along with this?" Karin cried, her eyes narrowing in Sakura's direction.

"She'd do this with or without our help, we might as well make sure _he_ won't cheat." Sasuke responded, his eyes mere slits.

"Exactly! Now, ready, everyone?" Sakura asked, flipping a kunai out and readying it. "Good. Let's go!"

Hidan bolted for the tree immediately, his arm outstretched as Sakura races towards Kakuzu and made wild swipes at him with her blade. It skimmed his Akatsuki cloak a few times and almost hit his skin, but it was far being called a hit. Her eyes flickered over to Hidan when his hand closed around her blood vile, he laughed and dumped it into his mouth immediately and drew the circle on the ground before Naruto and Sasuke could even react. Kakuzu frowned at that and blocked another of Sakura's attacks.

"You actually thought I'd play by the rules?" Hidan laughed, his skin changing from peachy to white and black.

Numerous cries of 'No' and 'Sakura!' ran out across the clearing. But the pink-haired kunoichi just narrowed her eyes, being unable to move she didn't even try.

"That's right, submit to your death." Hidan yelled at her, pulling his weapon back and holding it in front of his heart. "One strike."

"Hidan, no-" Kakuzu yelled, spinning around to face his teammate.

The blade slid through his chest and he gasped in pain, but Sakura made no indication that she had felt anything. But, Kakuzu fell to his knees in pain.

_'Nice plan, Sakura_.' Naruto and Sasuke congratulated her in unison.

_'Wow, two hearts already. You guys better pick up the pace, ne?_' She countered, winking at them over her shoulder.

"I can't believe you actually fell for it... you guys must be getting dumber with age!" Sakura cried cheerfully.

"What did you do?" Hidan snarled, his skin changing back to normal as one of Kakuzu's creatures replaced his heart - the earth one.

Sakura grinned at him. "I'm not an idiot, Kakuzu. I know that you keep a butt-load of blood stocked in your room in case Hidan or you gets majorly injured. It wasn't too hard to just slip in and grab a little, was it?"

His eyes narrowed and he pulled out a kunai, charging towards her.

_'Hurry, guys. Now seems like the only time we'll be able to get him.'_


	28. Promises

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

* * *

_Him that I love, I wish him to be free -- even from me._

_-Anne Morrow Lindbergh_

* * *

Hidan swore violently but went back to fighting with the Jugo and the leaf ninjas. Sakura just kept grinning and blocking Kakuzu's attacks, her eyes flickering to Naruto and Sasuke's fights ever now and again.

Sasuke jumped away from the Wind creature and started making the neccesary hand signs for a Fire Style Jutsu. All the possible fire jutsus flashed through his mind in a matter of seconds, and picked the best choice even faster than that.

"Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" He cried, letting the fire chakra build up inside him before letting it out numerous blasts. Each fire ball smashed into the Wind creature, causing his enemy to fly backwards and slam into a tree with a sickeningly thud.

Before the smoke around the creatue had disappeaed, it launched a wind-style jutsu after Sasuke, one that matched the power of his Pheonix Flower. The Uchiha easily dodged it, though, and jumped away from it so he was standing closer to his pink-haired companion.

"Well, Sakura? How are you holding up?" Sasuke asked, his Sharingan flickering in her direction to take in any injuries she might have.

She was sover in bruises and more than a few cuts, but nothing deep or anywhere close to fatal. But, if she had been fighting Hidan - or if Kakuzu decided to run over to the other fight and give his partner Sakura's blood - she wouldn't have lasted this long. He just shook his head, her few injuries were already healing - thanks to her demon's chakra - and if anything bad happened she _did_ know how to heal.

"Not too bad, and yourself?" She asked, risking a glance at Sasuke - assesing his wounds, as well - before turning her attention back to Kakuzu.

"Ah, I'm alright." He responded, barely concealing the smile that crossed his face - masking it as a smirk, instead.

_'Sorry to interrupt, but we're in the middle of a fight!'_ Naruto snapped at them, not bothering with words as he sent them a dangerous glare. _'Quite flirting with each other!'_

Both of their faces flushed and they turned back to their fights without saying a word to the other, reading their weapons and rushing towards their separate enemies. Sasuke pulled his sword out, a strange idea occuring to him. He poured as much of his chakra - coated with the Fire element - into the blade as he possibly could and ran towards the Wind Creature, his katana held above his head. A gutteral cry left Sasuke's throat as the blade pierced the mask, the fire chakra flowing from the metal and into his opponent. His breathing was deep when the mask fell away and the body collapsed to the ground.

"Sasuke?" Karin called over to him.

He knew that his chakra must have been wavering from that last attack, so he just shook his head in her general direction before glancing between Naruto and Sakura. The former seemed to be fine on his own, but was having trouble getting a good hit on the mask. So he turned to the latter.

Sakura was standing a few meters away from Kakuzu, her chest heaving from the deep breaths she was taking. The golden 'Gobi's cloak' around her was flickering along with her chakra levels. She was slowly running out of her demon's chakra, which didn't surprise Sasuke in the least. They were all at the five-tail level, but with himself and Naruto they had a few more tails they could take power from. Sakura only had five, if she ran out of demon chakra she'd have to fight Kakuzu with her own chakra - which wasn't that much by itself.

To say the least, he went to help Sakura. He jumped in front of her and blocked on of Kakuzu's attacks, glancing over his shoulder when she shot him a glare.

"You're running out of chakra. If one of us is killed, we need you for this fight." He explained, grabbing her shoulder before she could argue and jumping away from their opponent.

"I coulda handled him on my own!" Sakura cried defensively when their feet hit the ground.

"I don't doubt that." He shot back, trying to stop an argument before it began. "But, you can _not_ beat him after you have just defeated two of his masked monsters."

Her lower lip jutted out in a pout as she glanced at the two other fights. "Why didn't you go help Naruto? He hasn't even defeated one of the hearts yet, he'd need the most help." She responded, crossing her arms and frowning.

"Naruto's fine. You aren't." Sasuke snapped, flicking his blade out easily. "We have more chakra than you do, and you've wasted more than you should have. My choice was simple."

She muttered something under her breath and pulled out a kunai, charging back towards Kakuzu. "Just stay out of my way, Uchiha."

He shook his head and followed her. It wasn't that she was mad at him, but she was a bit annoyed because he injured her pride. It was more defensive than anything else. If it had been anyone else, he would have responded 'as long as you stay out of mine,' but she had changed too much for that to work. It was just set her off and she'd probably attack him instead of Kakuzu, wasting whatever was left of her chakra.

"Aa." He choose instead and started attacking Kakuzu.

Their opponent pulled out another kunai and used one to deflect Sasuke's blade but the other to deflect Sakura's. He was doing a good job of keeping them away from him, but their constant attacks had him backing away from them to protect himself. All three of them knew that it was only a matter of time before he collided with something and they had their chance to deliever the final blow.

Instead of the 'back against a tree' chance they had been thinking, it came in the form of a cheering Naruto. All three stopped fighting, their weapons still pressed together, and turned to the blond knuckle-head. He was jumping up and down on the spot, his fists pumping in the air. Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a quick glance before going back to attacking Kakuzu.

_'Quite celebrating, dobe, and get over her so Sakura can sit out.'_ Sasuke snarled at him, his eyes flickering over to Sakura.

Her attacks were getting sloppier and sloppier as the fight went on, her fourth and fifth tales were flicking as her chakra started lowering exponentially, and her features were slowly becoming more 'Sakura-like.' She didn't even put up a fight when Naruto appeared at her side and started trading blows with Kakuzu instead. She stumbled backwards and let herself fall to the ground, her demon chakra completely vanishing.

The large group of Leaf ninjas and Sasuke's smaller team all shot terrified looks in her direction, fear of the worst flashing through their veins. But her breaths were coming out fast enough that it wasn't too hard to tell that she was alive.

"Karin, go help Sakura _now_!" Sasuke yelled over his shoulder without turning away from his opponent.

The red-haired woman ran over to her rival, dragging the first air kit with her. She dropped to her knees next to the Gobi's host and confusion crossed her face.

"She's not injured, Sasuke! Just exhausted!" Karin responded, annoyance flashing through her tone.

"Then do something about it!" Was his simple response, resisting the urge to glare at her - knowing it would force him to turn away from the fight.

She grumbled something under her breath and glanced over her shoulder. "Hey, Barbie Doll, get your butt over here and help me. I'm not good at this sort of stuff!" She snapped, as if their entire predicament was Ino's fault. The blond ninja hurried up to them.

Sasuke pulled his blade back to attack Kakuzu again, but the Akatsuki ducked forward - surprising both his attackers - and his kunai was shoved into Sasuke's stomach with a sickening noise. The Uchiha fell forward with a pained cry and a annoyed yell at Naruto to keep attacking Kakuzu. Karin looked up at him, standing up to heal him.

"No, Karin!" He snarled at her, his face contorted in pain. "Stay with Sakura, she needs it more."

"But, Sasuke, you'll bleed out!" She cried, desperation filling her voice. Her eyes flickered between Sasuke and Sakura. "Please, Sasuke, I'm not doing much to help Sakura, anyway. It'll only take a se-"

"Shut up, Karin." He snapped, glaring at her as his Sharingan flashed dangerously. "Stay with Sakura. _He_'ll heal me."

"Quite bei...being st...ubborn, idiot." Sakura managed to choke out, her eyes flickering over to him.

"Tch." He grabbed his stomach when a pain stabbed through his wound. "_I'm_ being stubborn?"

She bit her lip and forced herself into a sitting posistion, and then stood up. Ino and Karin were standing beside her immediately, as if trying to help her, but she just shrugged them off and stumbled towards Sasuke. He watched her in confusion until she collapsed next to him and placed her hand over his stomach.

"The demons aren't as nice as you make them out to be, Sasuke." She told him, her eyes clouding over in pain. "You can't just rely on someone that'll stab you in the back at a moments notice... _baka_."

He stared at her in disbelief, too confusion to mutter a single word until his wound was completely healed.

"Why?" Was all he could manage. Even when he lived in Konoha, no one had fought _this_ much pain to save his life.

"Because.. I'm really hoping you're not one of the people who'll stab me in the back." She told him, looking him the eye and lowering her hand away from his stomach. "And this is my way of showing you that _I _won't stab _you_."

Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded, grabbing her hand lightly in his and standing up. "I swear to you, that I'll never hurt you, Sakura. And I'll slit the throat of anyone who tries to." He swore, squeezing her hand and turning back to the fight.

"Thank.... you..." She muttered, slipping forward and hitting the ground with a soft thud. "Sasuke..."

Ino ran over to her friend and started healing her immediately as Karin rushed back to help Hinata.

Sasuke bolted over so he was standing next to Naruto.

"Just like old times. Dattebayo!" Naruto said, his eyes never leaving their opponent.

"Just like them." Sasuke agreed.

Both broke into a run, their weapons held high.


	29. Saviour

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

* * *

_You must not fight too often with one enemy, or you will teach him all your art of war._

_-Napoleon Bonaparte._

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke ran towards Kakuzu with their weapons held out. The memories of what this man had done to their friends and had probably done to countless others was what filled their rage.

_'Any plan or do we just wing it?'_ Naruto asked his raven-haired comraded, glancing at him over his shoulder as they shoved some chakra into their legs to move faster.

_'Attack from either side of him, I'll take left. Stay on opposites sides of him so its harder for him to focus on both of us. Stay there and attack, we'll win in no time.'_ Sasuke answered, forcing the panic out of his voice.

_'Sasuke, I..._' The blond's voice trailed off.

_'We're going to win, Naruto. Don't get sappy on me now.'_ Sasuke responded, using a joking tone so that Naruto wouldn't start yelling at him.

_'No. I mean, I.... I can't hear Sakura anymore. Is... Did she d-'_

'_You finish that sentance and I'll rip your throat out.'_ Sasuke snapped, his silver-coated Sharingan flashing dangerously. _'We'll going to win, and Sakura will be there celebrating with us.'_

Naruto grinned at that and pumped his fists. "Dattebayo!"

They turned their attention back to their opponent and darted to either side of him, so that he had to stand pefectly still and stare straight ahead to see them - out of his peripheral vision. He did so, and held both his kunai out so they were pointing at the two shinobi.

_'Ready?'_

_'You know it.'_

The two shot towards Kakuzu as if they were bullets fired from a gun and their weapons clashed with a loud metal ringing. They clashed over and over again. No matter how much Kakuzu would try to force the two in front of him, they stayed on either side as if they were glued there.

_'I have an idea, dobe. But, you're the only can do it.'_ Sasuke said suddenly, glancing passed Kakuzu and at Naruto momentarily.

_'What is it, teme?'_ Naruto asked, a frown slipping onto his face.

_'We need to make _sure_ that he doesn't come back, right? Well, then we'll need to use a majorly powerful attack. Rasengan.'_ Sasuk explained slowly, as if talking to a small child.

After a few minutes of inner strategiesing, Naruto pressed his fingers together and a Shadow Clone appeared beside him - taking his place on Kakuzu's right. The orignal jumped away from the fight and created two more Shadow Clone's - with one replacing Sasuke and the other staying beside him. Sasuke jumped away from the fight and let Naruto's two Shadow Clone's distract their opponent. Both Shinobi started performing the series of hand seals they had performed the most in their respective lives. Sasuke rushed around to the other side of Kakuzu - so he was surrounded by Naruto, his two clones, and Sasuke. Their hand signs ceased and they both held their hands out.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

They rushed forward, with their palms aiming at Kakuzu.

The zombie-man let out a feral scream when they attacks pierced his heart. They could both feel the moment he took his last breath and when he finally died. They pulled their hands out of his chest, shaking them to get the blood off. They were about to grin at each other, when a man's voice screamed behind them.

"Sakura, get down!"

They spun around, just in time to see Hidan rushing towards an unconsious Sakura with his pole weapon held out in front of her. Karin and Ino had left her long ago to re-join the other fight, there was no one else around to help her. She was just starting to sit up when the source of the yelling jumped in front of her.

"Suigetsu!" The members of Sasuke's team screamed in unison.

Hidan's blade pierced his flesh, close to his heart but not near enough to cause death. But, if the bleeding wasn't stopped immediately, he would die. Hidan frowned and pulled out his blade out, shoving Suigetsu's unmoving body away from him and turning to Sakura.

"You bastard." She hissed out, her eyes flashing dangerously. "If he dies... If he dies, I'll kill you myself, you bastard!"

A kunai was in her hand before anyone realized what was happening, but before she could launch herself off the ground and attack Hidan, Sasuke had an arm around her shoulders to hold her down. With Naruto attacking their new opponent. She pulled away from the raven-haired Shinobi and knelt next to Suigetsu.

"Sasuke, cut his fucking head off." Sakura hissed under her breath, gently pulling Suigetsu's shirt off so she could see his wound. "Karin, Jugo! Get over her, I need you!"

They were at her side in the blink of an eye.

"How can we help?" Karin asked immediately, fear lacing her voice.

"Did any of the Leaf Ninjas bring Antiseptic? And I'm going to need some herb," She paused, pulling a small book out of her shuriken pouch and flipping through the pages. "Here, Jugo, they look like this. Get as much as you can, but as soon as you have any, bring it right back here."

"Naruto, can you take him by yourself?" Sasuke yelled to the blond, his eyes flickering to the scene beside him and Naruto.

"Of course I can! But, how the hell do I kill this freak?" He shouted back.

"Cut him into pieces and burn them separatly, like you would for a vampire!" Sakura called to him, flipping a kunai out when Karin came back with a small bottle of antiseptic. "Could you clean this, Karin?"

"What can I do?" Sasuke demanded, pulling his demon's chakra back and crouching by her side.

"Water. We're gonna need lots of water."

Within minutes, a large fire had started on one side of the clearing with Naruto still attacking Hidan close to it. A bucket of water had been placed by Sakura's side and Karin was holding the now clean kunai. The pink-haired kunoichi was crushing the handful of herbs that Jugo had brought her.

"What do I do, Sakura? I'll do anything to help." Karin insisted, watched Sakura mix the two herbs.

She hesitated. "Sasuke, can you boil the water please? And then make sure that Jugo's okay by himself?" She asked, turning to the kunoichi across from her. Before she could utter a single word, a hand caught hers. Both women looked down.

"Sa...kura..." Suigetsu moaned, his grip tightening weakly on her hand. "It...hurts...help me..."

"I know, Suigetsu. Just relax, ok? Do you trust me?" Sakura asked softly, leaning forward so he could hear her better. He nodded weakly. "Then you have nothing to worry about, right?"

He smiled softly. "I know...that. But...could...you hurry?" He asked.

She laughed in response and patted him gently on the forehead. "It'll be over soon, buddy. I promise you that." She muttered, turning back to Karin. "Karin, I'm really sorry to ask you this, but do you trust me?"

Karin laughed. "Sasuke trust's you, so I will too."

Sakura gestured at the kunai in her hand. "You have to promise me that you won't have second thoughts, ok?" Karin nodded uncertainly. "I need you use that and make an incision from the bottom of his ribcage to his belly button."

"What?!" Karin cried, anger flashing across her face. "Are you crazy?! He's already bleeding out and you want to cut him again?! Why?!"

"Because I need to close this hole _now_ but I need to get the poisen out and I can't get it out straight though his skin!" Sakura snapped right back, matching Karin's glare. "Will you help me or should I get one of the Leaf to do it?"

She hesitated before sighing. "Of course I'll help." She looked up when Naruto walked towards them with a huge grin.

"Is he gonna be alright?" The blond asked nervously, peering over his sisters shoulder.

"With Sakura as his medic? He'll be fine." Sasuke said casually, watching the nine-tails chakra slowly mold back into Naruto's seal.

They all leaned closer as Karin pressed the kunai to his stomach and cut downards until it reached his belly button. Sakura's hands hovered a few inches above his should wound as she focused her healing chakra into it, the skin slowly started to mend together. When Karin set the knife down, Sakura handed her the herbs.

"I'm going to assume you know what poisen this is?" She asked without looking up from her work.

"Of course, I'm not stupid!" Karin snapped back and sat down, crushing the herbs.

"Sasuke, how's that water coming?" Sakura asked when the last piece of skin knit together, she wiped the sweat off her palms and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

The raven-haired shinobi jogged back to her with a tub of boiling water and set it down next to her.

"How squimish are you, Sasuke?" She asked softly, placing her hands just above the water to feel the steam and nodding to herself. He shrugged in response. "Good. Can I ask for your help?"


	30. Prisoners

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

* * *

_'If it is a mircale, any sort of evidence will answer._

_If it is a fact, proof is necessary.'_

_-Mark Twain_

* * *

Sakura collapsed the instant the last drip of poisen had been removed from Suigetsu's system and fell against Sasuke's shoulder weakly. Jugo was about to step forward and pick up Suigetsu's unconsious body, when Karin grabbed his shoulder.

"Sasuke, remember how you said the Leaf was our strongest ally now?" She asked, staring the raven-haired man straight in the eye. He nodded uncertainly. "Well, our strongest ally has set up an ambush for us."

The instant those words left her mouth, numerous ANBU launched themselves from the bushes and surrounded the members of Sasuke's team, weapons held out towards them.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto yelled immediately, glaring daggers at the closest ANBU Black Ops.

"Naruto, calm down. Sasuke and Sakura are still S-class criminals and need to be treated as such. The other three are probably around the same rank, now that they're on a team with these two." Neji explained calmly, placing a hand on the blond's shoulder to calm him down.

"S-class criminals?!" Naruto bellowed, his eyes flashing. "They just helped us defeat two Akatsuki! We wouldn't be here if it weren't for them and you know it, Hyuuga!"

"That will probably affect how their trials go, but for now they are S-class criminals and could probably finish what the Akatsuki started." The Hyuuga prodegy snapped angrily, shoving his kunai back into his holster and walking towards the ANBU's leader. "You'll have to carry those two - they're pretty much out of it - but we'll make sure the others stay in line."

The ANBU nodded and gestured for two of his men to grab Sakura and Suigetsu, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and activated his Sharingan. "You touch her - either of them - and I'll rip your arms off." He snarled, the pinwheels spinning in his eyes dangerously. The ANBU all fell into defenisve crouches, ready to attack him if he became a problem. "We'll go with you, but these are still my teammates. _I'm _in charge. Remember that."

"Listen, brat, we have you surrounded and there's no way you can escape us!" A brave, bird-masked ANBU cried from the back of the group - where he was relatively safe from the Sharingan.

"The Shichibi cannot be contained. If you are willing to risk his wrath, then I suggest you say so now so I can get you out of the picture early." Was his easy response as he let a small amount of his demon's chakra swirl around him menacingly.

"Shichibi? Pfft, we have the Kyuubi on our side. That's two more tails than yours!" The bird-ANBU yelled back.

This time, the response came from Naruto instead of Sasuke. "If you really think that I'll help you kidnap these people then _I'll_ be the one who'll rip your arms off, baka!" Naruto screamed, his glare shooting from the bird-ANBU to Neji. "And, _you!_ You had no right to set this up without telling us, you bastard!"

"I wasn't the one who planned this, Naruto. I didn't call for back-up or ask Tsunade to send them when we left. Someone else must have sent for them." Neji responded calmly, his eyes narrowing angrily.

Sasuke ignored the fighting around him and gestured for Jugo to pick up Suigetsu as he wrapped his arms around Sakura and stood up - bridal style. Karin rushed towards her teammates, so she was standing between them.

"Geez, what _is_ it with these two and getting hurt all the time?" She asked, in the same snotty tone she used with Sakura when the pink-haired kunoichi first joined the group. "You'll have to remind me to beat some sense into them later, alright, guys?"

"You will follow our directions with no argument?" The ANBU captian asked, directly the comment at Sasuke.

"Aa." He answered, sending a small amount of chakra into his feet and running in Konoha's direction immediately, following the ANBU captian.

* * *

Sakura's eyes flickered open weakly, though her surroundings were barely discernable in her chakra-deprived mind. She could hear someone breathing quietly to her right and an annoying beeping closer to her, but none of it entirely connected in her mind until she sat up. She was sitting in a pure-white hospital room, but outside the window was completely dark so it gave the room a dark shadow. There were numerous hospital instruments laying on the white dresser across from her - and every single one she knew my name. There was an IV drip beside her, sticking into the crook of her arm and sending who-knows-what into her blood stream. Sitting next to that was a heart rate monitor hooked up to the person in the bed beside her:

Suigetsu.

His face was deathly pale, and the only sign that he was alive was the soft rise and fall of his chest. There was a blood bag hanging beside him and sending blood - the blood that he lost but desperately needed - back into his body.

"You know, Sakura." The pink-haired kunoichi's head snapped up and to the seat next to her bed. "I should probably call the ANBU right now and tell them to take you where they're holding the other three, but I won't. I want to hear your explanation before the Foundation contorts it to benefit them."

The Godame: Tsunade was sitting calmly next to Sakura's bed, with her legs crossed and a clipboard held lightly in her hands.

"Explanation, Shishou?" Sakura asked in a hushed voice, almost guiltily.

"About everything. But, let's start at the beginning, shall we? What happened after Itachi kidnapped you?" The Hokage asked, her face was strangely neutral.

"I'm not exactly sure of the specifics, but I'm sure that Ino's father will be able to get them from my mind later, anyway. So, does an 'in-a-nutshell' version work for you?" Her teacher nodded calmly so Sakura continued. "Well, I remebered a few brief flashes of a lab kind of thing. But, I was slipping in and out of consiousness. Itachi used some justu on me, it might have been some form of Mangekyo or another Sharingan, and - from what I've gathered- it...um... well it kind of covered my memories with fake ones that he and Leade- Nagato decided on. Fake memories that made it seem as if I had lived with the Akatsuki all my life. After that they just kind of trained me awhile. Now that I think about it, they did seem pretty awkward and... strange, for the first few years but it didn't seem important to me at the time. I mean, who was I to judge how they acted? They were all I could remeber, or whatever...

"But, yeah, after that I just trained for a bunch of years, or whatever. I'm gonna guess you know the rest, right?" She asked, leaning back against the pillow as she sighed. "Any more questions?"

Tsunade copied her sigh. "I hope you know that you're going to have to stay in custody until we can get this sorted out. Will you have any objections about having the Yamanaka's look through your mind?"

"No, I'm fine with anything that'll help..." Sakura murmured, her eyes flickering close as she frowned. "So, I get that I'll have to stay in jail until this is done, but what about Sasuke and his team?"

Tsunade sighed again. "The other three are in the ANBU jail right now."

"No, I meant what'll happen to them? What's the most likely punishment?" She asked, opening a single eye to look at her teacher.

She hesitated, and glanced down at the clipboard in her lap. "It doesn't look good, Sakura." She said in a hushed voice. "Two are considered fugitives in the Land of Sound, who knows how much of a danger they could be to Konoha? One was completely loyal to Orochimaru and may betray us. Sasuke betrayed our village and we have reason to believe he will do it again."

"But, Shishou! All of them helped defeat Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan and almost killed Itachi. _Four_ Akatsuki! How many has Konoha defeated? None! They would be a valuable asset to this village and... and I won't just sit silently while they get the death penalty!" Sakura cried immediately, spinning around so that she was facing Tsunade and could look her in the eye. Before her teacher could defend herself, another voice caught their attention.

"Heh, thanks, Sakura. But, you did most of the work. Sasuke did more than the rest of us, too. You two can have the credit." Suigetsu breated in a throaty voice, couching weakly. "Don't worry about it, though, Sakura. I'm not dying until I successfully eliminate Kisame and take his blade. Oh, and Tag Team S won't be the same without me, right?"

She laughed in response. "I think I'll manage without you."

He barked a laugh and sighed softly. "Night, ladies. Suigetsu, out!" He called, falling asleep almost immediately.

"So, _these _people helped you defeat the Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked in disbelief, pressing a small button next to Sakura's bed. "That will affect their trials, so you shouldn't have to worry. Though, I am sorry that I have to do this, but it would be considered illegal to help you until your trial has finished. The ANBU will be here soon to escort you to the jail - you will be staying with Sasuke and the others. You will be given a basic sentance where you will give the facts and that will probably be when the Yamanaka family will probe your brain. Then you will be sent back to your homes and stay there until your actual trial - ANBU will guard you until the trial ends."

Sakura nodded slowly as the ANBU walked slowly into the room and glanced warily between the Hokage and the two 'fugitives.' "Do you want me to send someone to watch the other one, Ma'am?" He asked her, stepping out of the doorway as Tsunade walked by.

"Yes, and make sure she's put in the same cell as the others."

He nodded hastily and turned back to Sakura as she slowly slipped out of the bed. They made eye contact and his facial features iced over, gesturing for her to follow him. She followed him the entire way to the ANBU Black Ops head quarters, in a subdued silence.


	31. Interrogation

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

* * *

_As all Shinobi must do..._

* * *

"So, the Akatsuki's deaths will work in our favour?" Karin asked, pacing back and forth across the fairly large jail cell.

"Hope so." Sakura responded airily, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes.

"Tsunade told you that after the first part of our trial we were going to be aloud to stay somewhere outiside this hell hole?" Karin demanded, spinning on her heel to head towards the other side of the cell.

"Uh-huh."

"Hey, Sasuke, you have a big place, right? Can us homeless people stay with you until we're cleared to leave?" She asked again, directly her question at Sasuke this time.

"Aa." He paused, a frown creasing his face as he ignored Karin's rapid questions. "I guess you'll be going to live with your family, Sakura?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. After everything I've done.... I don't want to be a burden to them, or anything..."

"So, you might not have a place to stay?" He corrected, swallowing nervously - or what would be concidered nervous for anyone but Sasuke Uchiha.

She frowned and opened her eyes to look at him. "Yeah, probably. What's going on, Sasuke?" Uncertainty flickered across her face.

"Why don't you just stay at my place?" He asked, glancing to his right - averting his eyes.

The tension level in the jail cell rose immediately as they all gaped at him. Sasuke Uchiha was known for many things - leaving Konoha, killing Orochimaru, helping defeat some Akatsuki members and almost killing Itachi, etcetera - but not a single one of those things had anything to do with kindness. Sasuke Uchiha and kindness did not normally go together in the same sentance. Sakura's mouth opened and closed a few times, as if her brain couldn't remember how to speak. While Karin and Jugo just stared at him with their mouths hanging open.

"Uh... Well, I, um...." She took a deep breath and bit her lower lip, grinning at him. "Thanks, Sasuke. I think that I will."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! So, Sasuke, Jugo, Suigetsu, me _and_ Sakura are all staying at the Uchiha place?" Karin asked uncertainly, looking between the other three people in the cell.

"It's a pretty big place." Sasuke responded, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling. "Did Tsunade say when we would get out of here?"

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke, what happened after Uchiha Itachi activated the Amaterasu?" The male Elder asked, his eyes narrowing as he watched the young man sitting in the middle of the hall.

At one end, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the two Elders were sitting on a slightly raised platform and were observing Sasuke quietly, only talking to probe him into finishing his sentances. To his right, the other members of his team were sitting in other seats and were watching him nervously. To the left and behind him were doors leading out of the interrogation room. He was completely away that this room was smaller than it looked and was obviously a Genjutsu. He recognized it from the tours he took of the Hokage tower when he was in the Academy. There was a window stretching all along the second floor of this room, and people - probably Ibiki and a few others from the interrogation squad - were watching his every movement.

"He directed it at me. The shock must've broken whatever jutsu Itachi used on Sakura, because she came to help me." He answered, keeping his face neutral and forcing himself to look the Elders in the eye. They were the only ones who needed convincing. Tsunade and Jiraiya would side with him, he knew that, because they trusted Sakura and she was on his side. "I lured the flames away from her. From what I remembered of her, she would just get in the way of things. But, when Itachi learned that I would stay out of the range of his flames, he turned to attack Sakura an-"

"For the record, the 'Sakura' he is referring to is Haruno Sakura." One of the Elders interrupted. Sasuke continued as if nothing had happened.

"And she used some jutsu I had never seen before, I think she called it Storm Style. It blew the dust into Itachi's eyes and it cancelled Amaterasu." He took a deep breath as the memory of the battle flashed through his mind. "He used some kunai to pin me to the wall and reached forward, to take my Sharingan. He just.... died... Sakura checked his pulse, he was dead. Then that masked Akatsuki came and convince us - well, me, actually - that it would be dumb to send Sakura back to Konoha. He introduced himself as Madara Uchiha."

* * *

"And your fire jutsu had no effect on Sasori?" They asked.

"Well, no, not really." Sakura asked easily, crossing her ankles and watching the Elders warily. "Cause his tail came at me from the side. I wouldn't have seen it if Suigetsu hadn't tackled me, he blocked the tail with his sword. We argued about strategies for a bit before deciding that 'winging it' would be the best. I tied a bunch of wire strings to my kunai and shuriken and tossed those at him, they wrapped around him so he couldn't move but he wouldn't notice it unless he did move. When he did realize it, he jumped out of his puppet. See, his puppet was just a body and... well, actually his real body was a puppet too. He said something about real puppeteers taking it to the limit or something along those lines."

"And? What happened after his 'real' body appeared?"

"It was really weird. He told me that I hadn't destroyed all his puppets and brought out another one. I recognized it instantly: The Third Kazekage." The four people in front of her froze and stared at her in horror. "It used this attack that was kind of like Gaara - the current Kazekage's - jutsu. Except it was really think iron, like sand. I think that's what he called it: Iron Sand. Well, he had coated it in poisen, so we had to be _really_ careful with it, ne? So, he controlled Suigetsu's sword and lifted it and Suigetsu up into the air, controlling his Iron Sand to wrap around his fingers. If he moved at all, the Iron Sand would touch his skin so he was out of the picture. He created the Iron Sand so that it formed these weird, poisen-soaked Iron Sand Poles and shot them towards me.

"Well, the fight went on like that for a while. Then, this voice came into my mind. It was weird. Like I recognized it, but I didn't. Like someone I was _supposed_ to know. She said that I had been protecting her for seventeen years and it was finally her turn to protect me." Sakura took a deep breath, her hand skimming over the seal on her stomach. "An immense chakra surged through me and I felt like I could do anything."

* * *

"So, what did you do for Orochimaru?"

"He first took me in because I could sense chakra and that was a valuable asset to him." Karin answered, gulping nervously. "Whenever he was away from his base and make sure the prisoner's didn't escape and that everything was in working order. I was in charge of that particular base for him, unless he came there then he would be in charge, obviously."

"What role did you play in the battle against Hidan and Kakuzu?"

"I helped heal anyone who needed it. I know basic medical jutsu's and my chakra can heal anything, but only if my blood is ingested. I didn't need to get anyone to bite me, although the three Jinchuuriki sure would've needed it - seeing how strong their opponent was. The Leaf ninja - and I'm just guessing here - knew that they just needed to wait for one of the others to finish with Kakuzu so they could help defeat Hidan."

"Why were you travelling with Uchiha Sasuke?"

Her face flushed. "Well, he needed help to find Itachi and I can sense chakra. And there was no way Orochimaru could come back from the dead, so I left his base to help him. When we found Itachi and those two killed him - well, he's not really dead is he? - we went to search for the Akatsuki instead. We ran into the blond one - what was his name? Deidara? - a few times, but it was only to talk with Sakura. Then we ran into the other two, I sensed them coming and told the others to be careful."

* * *

"What were you doing in Orochimaru's research base?"

"I'm not really sure, actually. Guess he was just jealous of my charm and needed to research the cause behind it." Suigetsu barked a laughed and twiddled his thumbs casually in my lap. "But, seriously, I have no clue. He locked me in a tank full of water and did a bunch of experiments on me. A few years after he caught me, Sasuke came and asked me to join Taka."

"What reason did you have for joining Uchiha Sasuke?"

"I was bored. Sitting in a fish tank all day long would bore anyone, right?" He asked, leaning back and wrapping his arms along the back of the bench he was sitting on. "Even if he hadn't killed Orochimaru, I would've joined him in a heartbeat. Anything was better than that hell."

"How did you feel about Haruno Sakura joining _'Taka_?'"

"Sakura? Ah, that was great. She's the other member of Tag Team S!"

"Tag Team S?"

"Yeah, me and Sakura defeated Sasori and both our names start with S. She said that Sasori's does, too. But 'Tag Team' implies that it's only two people. Besides, we kicked Sasori's butt. He wouldn't be part of our team."

* * *

"You are the original source of Orochimaru's Cursed Seal, correct?"

Jugo nodded solemnly, his mouth firmly shut.

"And he used your blood to infect others with the Cursed Seal?"

Another nod.

"You find it hard to control your killing urges but Uchiha Sasuke managed to calm them?"

Another nod.

"Did you support Orochimaru?"

He shook his head.

"Then what were you doing his base?"

"Kimimaru said they could become my cage."


	32. Live, Life, Love

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

* * *

_...They live out their days clashing blades..._

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo all sat around the Uchiha's living room quietly, lost in their seperate thoughts. The Interrogation squad had just released them from the last portion of their trial. After the retelling of their journey, they went back to the Uchiha District - which still techinically belonged to Sasuke - and picked different rooms. The next day a squad of ANBU came and escorted them to the intterogation squad, where Ibiki questined them like there was no tommorrow and Inoichi probed their brains to make sure they hadn't given the wrong facts. That lasted a few days without rest, but it was the last part of their trial.

"You know, for some reason Houkou-sama doesn't like people snooping around my mind." Sakura said suddenly, leaning forward to rest her chin on the large round table between them.

Sasuke smirked and shook his head. "I had to use all my strength to force Shichibi not to kill Inoichi."

They all chuckled softly. Sakura was the first to get up, as she jumped to her feet and gestured at the hallway that lead to their seperate rooms.

"Well, I'm exhausted. I guess, I'll see you guys in the morning when it's decided if we're gonnga die or not." She said sarcastically, ducking into the hallway and waving to the other. "Night, everyone!"

"Night." They echoed quietly, turning to each other quietly.

Sasuke frowned and stood up, jogging after her. "Hey, Sakura, could I talk to you for a second?"

He ducked down the hallway and stopped in front of her door, knocking hesitantly on the wood.

"Come in." Her voice echoed back to him and he opened it uncertainly.

Sakura was already wearing her pajama bottoms - that had tiny little ninjas running around - and was holding the shirt in her hands, looking at him over her shoulder. Her normal ninja outfitt was laid out of her bed. Sasuke's face flushed as he took in the only piece of clothing that was keeping her top half from being naked.

"uh, I can come back when you're, uh, done." He said quickly, stepping back towards the hallway.

"Oh, grow up, Uchiha. You're an demon's host and you're scared of a bra?" She laughed and folded her pink outfit, dropping it into her laundry basket. "What's up?"

He averted his eyes and studied the wall. "Well, uh, we've been through a lot, right?"

"Oh, my god." She said suddenly, fear - that was obviously fake - flickering across her voice. "Are you breaking up with me?"

He chuckled nervously, and turned his back to her. "No, this was a stupid idea, sorry." He declared suddenly, stepping towards the door again.

"No, Sasuke, come on, I'm kidding. What do you want to talk about?" She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the door gently. "Sasuke?"

"Well, uh... how would you.... like to be my girlfriend?" He asked uncertainly, as if he couldn't figure out why his body was asking her this - like it wasn't his own voice.

She didn't respond. His back was turned to he couldn't judge her reaction - he couldn't tell if he should run, hide, or keeping talking.

"Uh, Sakura, this would be a lot easier if you'd say something." He said, fear coursing through him. She had changed a lot, what if she said no?

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around and her arms were around his neck in an instant, her lips pressed against his. Before his mind had completely comprehended the situation, his animal instinct took over. His arms snaked around her waist and he pressed against her so she started walking backwards, her foot feeling around the floor for anything that she might run into. When she finally pulled away for air, he took a deep breath and moved his lips to her neck instead, taking a quick glance behind her. Her foot hit the edge of her bed painfully and - with a surprised gasp - they both went toppling over. Not onto the soft, plush mattress - like they had both expected - but beside it and onto the hard, wooden ground. The air left both their lungs immediately and they lay their panting for a few seconds, before they made eye contact and promptly burst out laughing.

Just as the door opened.

"We heard a crash and we-" Suigetsu's voice cut off when he caught sight of the two lying on the floor. A knowing smile crossed his face and his tone was all kinds of smug. "What were you doing?"

"Holy crap!" Karin exclaimed, backing out of the room with a bright red face. "Will you two keep it down?!"

"We weren't going to do anything." Sasuke insisted, pulling himself off Sakura and leaning back in a crouch.

"Then where'd her shirt go?" He asked, his voice holding even more smugness - if that was possible.

"I took it off to change, Suigetsu." Sakura responded, holding up her pajama top for evidence. "Sasuke wanted to talk so I let him in."

"So he came into your room when you were changing?" He declared, a knowing smile crossing his face.

"Get out!" Sakura cried, grabbing her shoe and tossing it at him.

He laughed and slammed the door just in time for her shoe to slam into the wood. Sasuke chuckled and looked back at Sakura as she pulled her pajama top over her head. '_Whatever doesn't kill me... had better run'_ was written on the front of her light red shirt. He cleared his throat, causing her to giggle.

"Well..." He said nervously, pulling a piece of lint of his shirt. "Never done that before."

Sakura giggled again. "Wow, the _'Great Uchiha Survivor_' has never made-out before? What _did_ you do with your time at Orochimaru's?" She asked him sarcastically, rolling her eyes playfully - to show she was joking.

"You have?" He countered - a _tiny _amount of possesiveness creeping into his voice.

"A lady never tells." She responded in a sing-song voice, pulling herself to her feet and running her hand over his arm as she passed him.

He reached over his shoulder and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back and into his lap. She giggled again and snuggled against his chest, his arms snaking around her waist.

"Ibiki's torture will look like child's play compared to mine." He said in a low voice, moving his mouth so it was only a few inches away from her ear. A shudder ran down her spine and he smirked, letting his fingers travell around her stomach and sides quickly: tickling her.

She yelped in surprise and tried to pull away from him but he kept his arms locked around her waist. She started laughing almost immediately.

Hours later, they were both laying on the ground so that the tops of their heads were pressed together. Sakura was still giggling cheerfully, but Sasuke was just staring at the ceiling in content. He reached up lazily and grabbed her hand, running his fingers over her knuckles.

"Well..." He started in a hushed voice, tiling his head so he could see their intertwined hands. "We're sure falling into this easily, aren't we?"

"Understatement much?" She countered, rolling onto her stomach and laying her head on her crossed arms.

"Mmmm." Was his quiet response, his eyes flickering closed.

They sat in general silence for a few minutes until a knock came from the door.

"Are you two decent?" Karin asked in a quiet - almost scared - voice.

"We told them we weren't going to do anything. Don't they believe us?" Sakura asked nonchalantly, in no more than a hushed whisper before raising her voice. "Yeah, come on in."

Karin opened the door a crack, noticed that they were both fully clothed this time, and slipped inside.

"An ANBU dropped by a few minutes ago and left this letter for you, Sasuke." She said, holding out an open letter. "Suigetsu said that we shouldn't disturb you two and he opened it, sorry. But, it's the time that our sentance is going to be declared. Jugo said that we should leave you two alone so you can be happy for a while before breaking the moment and shoving this on you."

The two ninja sat up immediately, their hands falling away from each other.

"Did the ANBU give any indication of what it is?" Sasuke asked immediately, pulling the letter from Karin and ripping the note out immediately.

"No. The note doesn't either. What do you think? Are we going to be okay, Sasuke?" She asked him, panic flitting across her face. "What'll we do if they decide to execute us? How will we get ou-"

"Don't say that, Karin." Sasuke snapped, his eyes never leaving the paper. "They'll judge us as a group, so if one of us gets executed, we all do. I won't let that happen, so calm down."

"Yeah, Karin." Suigetsu said from the doorway. "He won't let anything happen to his _girlfriend_."

"Oh, leave them alone, Suigetsu!" Karin snapped, racing out the door after him and screaming threats after him.

"Will you two shut up?!"


	33. Until a New Age Comes

_**Disclaimer**_

K. I'm not sure if I have to write these things but I will. I don't claim any rights to Naruto or the charecters. I give full credit to the rightful owners, blah, blah, blah. Except _my_ story line. I mean I have no problem with them using it _in_ Naruto, but I want credit if they do. lmao.

* * *

_...Until a new age comes._

* * *

Sakura watched Jugo's tensed back warily, from the way he was walking he was probably having trouble controlling his urges. The group of five were slowly walking towards the Hokage's building and there were large groups of people visible in the streets to watch them walk towards their sentance - good or bad. She fowned and jogged up to Jugo, starting a conversation on different animals he had seen and which ones were his favourite. Sasuke sent her a grateful look - they were too closely watched by the ANBU for him to be able to use his Sharingan to control Jugo. Karin and Suigetsu were walking never the back of the group, both seemed completely terrifed as the large building got closer and closer to them.

In front of the Hokage's building, a platform had been erected with Jiraiya and Shizune standing near the back and Tsunade at the front - ready to addresse the group. The Leaf ninja that had fought Hidan and Kakuzu were standing just inside the wooden blocks that had been placed to keep the civilians away from the 'criminals' and were watching them hopefully.

The ANBU around them lead them over to the front of the platform and gestured for them to stop directly in front of the Hokage.

Tsunade looked down at them, her face betraying no emotions. "We have gone over every single detail about you five, good or bad. We accounted your S-class criminal status' and your defeat of four Akatsuki members. We decided that - going with your S-ranked status - we would count you as our friends. Going as the saying 'the enemy of our enemy is our friend' and will until proven otherwise. Sasuke and Sakura have been pardoned, being the only two who will be able to contain their respectibe Demons in this day and age." She announced, raising her head to address the crowd that had gathered. "These five ninja are now citizens of Konoha and will remain so until further notice. They will not be able to complete any mission above C until we have decided to trust them with a B and it will contine from there. They will need to re-take the Genin-exam, and then the Chunin-exam. They will be starting off as Academy students. Our decision is final."

"We did it..." Sakura breathed, a grin slowly crossing her face. "I can't believe it. We're alive... we did it..."

Suigetsu laughed as the ANBU unlocked his handcuffs. "You doubted it, Sakura? Geez, what kind if Tag Team S member are you?"

"Well, no, but it's weird now that it's actually happening, ne?"

"Tell me about it..." Karin breathed, staring at the ground in front of her.

"Incoming." Sasuke said, gesturing behind Sakura at the group of ninja racing towards them.

The five members of Sasuke's team were immediately pulled into numerous hugs and 'congratulations' by their friends - whether old or new.


	34. Preview of Jinchuuriki Nine

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

Long ago there were five nations: Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth, and Wind. They were in harmony until they learned about the nine demons that were terroizing the the eight villages: Leaf, Sand, Cloud, Earth, Grass, Waterfall, Mist, and Grass. Each village was being attcked by diffent demons. Of cource they didn't know that _All_ the villages were going to be attacked.

The first attack was on that of the Sand village, Sungakure, in the wind country. It was attacked by Shukaku, the one-tailed raccoon demon as it was to be called later on. After the attack on the Sand they were given the title 'Demon' for their demonic powers, looks, and thought pattern. What the other villages didn't know was that there were more than one of them.

Well, that was the story from the ninjas side of view. Yes Shukaku was the one to 'attack' the Sand. And yes the only way they could subdue him was to put him in a teapot. But you are wrong about one thing, he didn't attack the village for demonic purposes. He didn't even really attack the village. But he did go to the village. Because his master told him to.

* * *

_**Authoress Note**_

_ Now, I know your wondering who his master is and why I said he didn't really attack the village. I will tell you one thing though you should be expecting more demons later on in the story._

_ You likey? Well I know it's short but that's why it's called 'Prolouge' not chapter. So R&R_


End file.
